


Saviour

by MFU



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• ), Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Competition, Dialogue, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mind Games, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real Life, References to Depression, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Yandere, dark turn, long chapters, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: Rose finds herself caught between two suitors. It's all in the choices she will have to make along the way, which decides whose hand she will take.(Trigger warnings in tags and at start of each chapter)
Relationships: scp-035(SCP Foundation)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Super long depressing chapter ahead. Just trying to make the first chapter set to show the main characters lifestyle- it'll get more interesting, I promise.
> 
> Abuse warning ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters are going to be triggering/ depressing. The story will pick up after chapter 2, but I needed to include some kind of introduction. If either of the warnings upset you, please don't read this.

Rose turned the corner and rushed into her workplace. 'Two minutes late... well, I was four minutes late yesterday- can't be too bad.'

"Late."

Rose snapped her head in the direction of the voice, gulping when her short and stout boss hurried up to her; poking her hard in the chest with a glare. "You won't get paid properly if you aren't here on time." "Ah," Rose smiled warmly, "I am so sorry... you see-"

Rose let her eyes wander to the colleague just entering the shop, wondering why they were not being yelled at either. "Alright, since you think it's funny to be late all the time... you can start by cleaning the toilets, then the shelves, and then the floor. I want it done in two hours." 

"But Sam-"

The boss turned, glaring hard. "N-Never mind..."

Apron concealing most her body, Rose grumbled a little to herself when she heard her knees crack. Kneeling on the floor, scrubbing a patch of dirt intensely, she heard a small cough behind herself- quickly rising to face Drew. Her current crush-

Brown hair, always styled. Trendy specs, band shirt, ripped jeans... she nearly drooled just looking at him. "D-Drew! Wow... didn't think I would s-see you today. How are you? You look so nice! I like your glasses... and your shirt... and your jeans... and-"

His warm laugh interrupted her, making her curse under her breath and chuckle nervously. 'God, why am I like this?'

"When do you get outta here?" He asked sweetly.

"Ten... at night... yeah. Late shift."

He winced, "ah, sorry bout' that... still, who you on shift with?"

Rose dropped her shoulders. "Sam..." she tried to smile, "she has already asked me to scrub toilets, floors, every-fucking-thing here." Rose shook her head, pieces of hair falling from her pony-tail, "B-but, you are here! That helps me... a lot."

"Yeah... she is hard on you, I get that..." Drew rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! oh! Did you see we got new flowers!"

Rose grasped his hand, forcing him to the flower stand. She was like an excited child, pointing at them all. He chuckled at her again, his hand fluttering through a few various petals.

"This is my favourite..." Rose let her fingers glide down a few yellow petals of a big sunflower. 

"Oh god no... they go all rotten quickly, and they look so gross when they do. Rose's are much better." 

Rose fought the blush on her face, wondering if he said that because of her name? Or was that silly? Stroking the sunflower as if he might have hurt its feelings.

"Hey, I could use your opinion actually." Rose perked up when he pulled his phone out, showing her a picture of a stunning girl. "I wanna get her flowers... so... you think the sunflower, huh?"

"O-Oh..." Rose stuttered, clearing her throat, "Damn! Check you out~ She is SO pretty, Drew. Don't you mess that one up, eh?" He went to take the yellow bloom, shaking his head and taking the red rose instead. Walking towards the till, he did not even look back as Rose called to him: "good luck..."

"ROSE!"

The poor girl jumped from her skin, hurrying out the back to face her boss standing in the corner. Biting her lip, Rose stepped into the small dark room- alone with Sam. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I...I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry,'" she mocked, "you and Drew chatting... I saw you on the cameras. I asked you to clean, not talk. What were you talking about?"

"W-Well...-"

"Whatever... just go clean the toilets."

"Right..."

Rose hurried up the stairs, sneaking a few moment on her phone to text friends. Hurrying into the toilet when she heard footsteps coming closer, locking herself inside. Met with her reflection, Rose wished to see anyone else standing there. Not so much her appearance, or self-loathing for this crappy situation she was in right now, more just... well, it might be nice to not feel so invisible for once. 

Weak-stomached, cleaning the toilets was no easy task. Her hair was a mess, makeup running down her face, feeling exhausted as she walked downstairs- only to be greeted with the supervisor throwing a bucket and mop in her face- sent off to clean again!

"Bye Rose!" Rose snapped from her daze, smiling as a friendly colleague approached. "Gonna miss you," Chloe smiled, "I feel so bad... leaving you here, and they keep piling jobs up on you." "Oh, fuck them..." Rose chuckled, "I will be alright." The two girls hugged, and Chloe walked outside- met by her Father who held her tight in his arms.

Rose found herself staring at the scene, thinking back to her reflection for a moment. Brunette locks tied back, a tired expression, blue eyes dulled from stress. This awful memory coming to her mind: being in school, standing all alone whilst everyone around herself was hugged by their parents. Papa was out with a friend, and Mama was too tired... that is what they said anyway. Oh, the humiliation of being called up to the stage and asked in front of a judgemental crowd where your parents are. 

Biting her lip a little, Rose sighed at the uncomfortable stance and began mopping the floors. 

"Right," Sam came behind her, and Rose prepared for a mental beating. "I am off now, going fucking home for once." Rose winced a little, looking around to see if anyone heard her boss swearing. 

"Oh okay... go home and relax, Sam. Take care of yourself, okay?" 

"Yeah, you too...Rose..." Sam moped, walking out slowly.

Instantly the mop hit the bucket, Rose rushed to Amelia. The frail older woman beamed when she saw Rose approach, wrapping her in a giant hug. "Sam is gone!!!!!~" Rose sang out loudly, laughing far too much. "Oh my goodness, sweetie-pie," Amelia spoke in her usual high pitched posh voice, "what an absolute nightmare! I thought she would never leave." 

Rose turned, producing a stolen cookie from her pocket- which she quickly stuffed in her face. "Oh my gosh, Rose! Did you take that from out back?" "Yeah," Rose shrugged, "It was going in the bin and nobody is here to stop me." 

"I better take the trash out..." Rose moped, laughing as she walked to the front door of the small shop where she worked. The sky outside now dark, nearing the end of the shift, nobody around. 

Walking out back again, Rose spared a glance left and right down the dark alley. Her foot kicking the closest rock to stop the door from shutting behind herself, dragging the heavy bags to the shed. The wind whispering her name, running down her neck teasingly. She looked behind herself, gulping before entering the shed. Such a cramped tight space, anyone could come behind her and stop her from leaving.

Just one small hiccup, thinking she saw someone in the dark, and now she was shaking violently. "Come on... Come on..." failing many times to open the heavy lid of the large rubbish bin. Peeking behind herself several times, biting her lip so hard; this felt so odd. A smile forming on her lips, scoffing.

"What a fucking idiot I am," she laughed, feeling stupid for acting all afraid and jittery. Locking up the shed, she bounced the key in her hand and shuddered from the cold, entering through the back again. Turning with a confident smirk, peeking at her phone sneakily. Thumb tapping away a message to a friend, free hand pulling the door shut slowly. 

The smile on her face quickly vanished when she looked up. Phone crashing loudly against the concrete ground, smashing instantly. It was only a split second before the door shut, but there was no doubt in the brunettes mind that someone had been standing right outside the door; grinning at her in the crack as it shut.

Amelia could only watch as Rose rushed her, nearly collapsing in her arms. "Am..elia..." 

"Oh my goodness... what happened!?"

Rose put on her bravest face. "There was a man... he was staring right at me, standing right in the door as I shut it." 

It sounded insane, and Amelia had a pitying look on her face. Nobody would believe her, so Rose straightened her posture and smiled. "Never mind... I am just... tired."

"Oh, I am sure you are! My poor darling..." Amelia cooed. 

With everything locked up, the team stood outside the door and said their goodbyes for the night. Rose began walking home, pouting as she inspected her phone. It still worked, sure, but it was completely busted. Maybe it was hysteria, but she swore she was being followed too; and that led her to basically throw herself into her house upon arriving home.

"Rose?"

She leapt from her skin, breathing harsh as she met her Mother's eyes. "Come to the kitchen..." her Mother spoke coldly, leaving Rose to force her body in that direction.

There, her dark haired Mother leant over the counter, glaring at her own child. "Now... why are you so late home?" 

"Before you start... I need to tell you... There was someone following me."

"Good."

Rose felt her forehead scrunch, feeling pretty confident right now. Usually such a comment would make her run away to cry in her room, but she stood firm. "Why is that good, mom?"

"If something happens to you, you will learn to come home earlier. Besides..." she muttered something to herself.

"What, you want something to happen to me, huh?" Rose crossed her arms, still feeling pretty powerful for once. 

"How could you say that about your own Mother? When you are the one going out at night, acting like a little whore- probably."

"'Probably?' Mama... why do you say these things?! I am not going out at night, where do you even get that idea?!"

Rose felt the cruellest shiver run up her spine, wincing visibly. The sound of a cup smashing into the wall next to her body, leaving Rose to shudder. The worst part? Rose had a few days off from work soon, and that was never a good thing for her. Yes, she got to speak to friends and have fun, but... being home... with no way out. Rose rushed from the room, hurrying to her own bedroom and shutting the door quickly.

Flopping down on her bed, staring intensely at the window- that frightening feeling was still present. Like, something really was not right. But, that feeling could not outmatch the pure anguish she felt inside. Why would her own Mother throw things at her?

Rose went to reach for her phone, wanting to vent to people... but... so long had she lived in fear of doing so. The fear her family would find out she told the truth, the fear friends would turn their back on someone so broken, the fear of... fearing herself... fearing being vulnerable, struggling to admit that truth.

The door to her room opened and there stood her eldest sibling. Taller, skinnier, darker haired... she just stared for a moment before speaking. "Rose... what the hell is going on with you? Why are you hurting Mama's feelings?"

"B-But... how am I?" Rose choked back, trying to conceal her shaky voice.

"You know how..." the sisters eyes went to the phone at hand, gasping. "ROSE BROKE HER PHONE!"

"No! Don't tell them!-"

Rose felt her sister grab her by the collar, throwing her down onto her own bed. "How'd you do that? Huh? Too busy fucking some guy to realise you were on your phone or something?!"

"N-NO!"

Rose flinched, trying to use her arms to shield herself as her sister tipped the drink in her hand all over her body. Left to sob, Rose tried her best to press her back against her door, trying hard to ignore the family trying to rush their way into the room. Just a little longer, she convinced herself, midnight was when they all slept... and she could be alone. Her eyes going back to the window, feeling weirdly safe when this nagging voice in her mind begged her to join it outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide attempt mentioned ⚠

Tiny feet hit the concrete rapidly. Arms swinging up and down, Rose just had to get away from the home. The weird feeling of being grateful for having a warm home, and yet fearing the world inside that nobody saw- she just found herself running down the street. 'I don't want to surrender...' admitting there was a problem, that felt like surrender. Being filled with hate, being bitter, she did not want that... it was something other's might find comfort in, suffering the same situation as her, but she merely wanted freedom. Refusing to see the issue, refusing to accept her family might be bad people, that was not as easy as simply running or blaming herself.

Three in the morning, not a soul around. Rose ignored the fear within the darkness, and rushed to the sea-front. The shiver running up her spine ignored as she ran down the pier. The sound of her feet hitting the wood becoming deafeningly loud in the silence, cutting away the hate and sadness. Looking around herself at the waves crashing into the wooden beams below. Knowing the cold would kill her instantly, or the deep water would drown her- it barely mattered. Enough was Enough... feeling good, that was the scarier part... waiting for it to end, but not this time.

Her movements slowed at the idea, but the panic of her innocence being consumed was too much to cope with. Call it privilege, call it cowardice, but give it a year and she will be out on the streets. No child? No flat of her own? Then she has no worth to her family. 

She looked over the railing at the sea crashing down below, not wanting to leave this world, but simply seeing no other option. Sucking her bottom lip as she climbed over, preparing to jump into the waves below. Feet kicking off of the railing, body just going to dive into the water; before a firm set of hands pinched her clothing, making her crash onto the wooden platform.

Blinking rapidly, she lay on her back and stared up at the starry sky. What happened? Did she not just go to jump?

"Ughh...." 

Her head hurt, back in agony, elbows hurting too as the skin scraped across the floor; using them to prop herself up. 

"Are you alright?"

Rose blinked a few times, dozy, before turning to her left. Crouching to her height, she was met by someone wearing a mask. 

Her mouth opened far too wide, screaming insanely loud as she began crawling backwards in pure terror. Getting up, backing up against the railing, shaking her head in shock, she wanted to run; but he had already succeeded in blocking her path out of here. The realisation she wanted to jump, this man standing here with her, she quickly rushed herself to lean over the side of the railing and vomit from stress.

Choking and trying to get her breath back, she could feel his hands rubbing circles on her back. Peeking over her shoulder in disgust, coughing still as she tried swatting him away. He got the message, waiting for her to slowly turn and confront him.

"Wh-what do you want?!"

"That is no way to thank me, is it?"

Rose gulped, remembering the fact she could be dead now. "Wait... you're right... thank you... so much..."

"Well, that is certainly better. To think, you could be dead without m-"

He stopped speaking when he noticed her sobbing loudly. Inching closer, reaching his hand out and watching her hiss angrily at him- recoiling only to place her head in her hands and sob harder. 'Since when was I so sensitive?' 

"You did just try to end your own life..." 

Rose shot him a sharp look, but quickly deflated. The sound of voices a short distance away raising the alarm. "The guards are coming. Do you trust me?" 

Rose felt her orbs shift to this strange man. Being caught here at night could mean a short jail trip, a hefty fine... or her parents finding out. The latter was the worst, in truth. 

He extended his palm for her to take, simply staring patiently. The short time to decide left little room to analyse his intentions; her palm meeting his colder one, instantly yanked in the direction he was running. Noticing the flashlights searching for those two, just as they reached the safety of the shore. Both looking around for a moment, knowing they were in the open and would get caught. 

"There..." Rose pointed to a small opening beneath the entrance to the pier. Sandy and dark, they got on their knees and crawled beneath the wooden beams; both looking up as the guards walked directly overhead. Rose held her breath, hand over her mouth. 

"Musta been nothing after all," they heard them say, waiting a good while to make sure they were really gone before relaxing. 

The male looked around for a moment, gathering what to say, before turning to see the brunette with her head in her hands; just staring at the sand sticking to her shoes. Rough, that was all he could think when looking at her. She just tried to end her life, and yet chose to run with him to safety. Her mind was probably a battlefield right now. 

"Why..." Rose spoke lowly, "why did you stop me?" 

He sighed. "Would you like to get out of this... dark, damp, place?" 

Rose simply nodded, crawling back out slowly. Dusting herself down, she waited patiently for him to follow. Both just awkwardly walking across the stony beach, listening to the waves crash, and then up the street. "It's okay, you know-" 

"I don't need your sympathy." She stared at him, glaring firmly. "That was my problem, and whilst I am SO fucking grateful you stopped that happening... you don't need to act like my saviour. I mean... you are, yes, but... Look, I just... I cant give you anything in return, okay?" 

"Being here," he stepped closer, "is enough." Rose stared at him in confusion. "You aren't alone, right? Because I was and am here, yes?" Rose could only nod, feeling this strange tingle in her heart. His words were so sugary, but went down her throat like acid. He walked ahead a little, in the direction of her home, and Rose found herself hurrying to walk beside him again. 

'How did you know exactly what to say to me? How did you do that? Where did you come from?' The words would not come, her lips parted. 

"Who are you? What were you doing on the pier?" 

Rose felt too exhausted to care when he did not respond. "Where are you going?" Nothing again. And soon, she was already standing at the edge of her street. 

He saved her, yes. But, letting him know where she lived was wrong. "I am going to walk this way," she pointed to her street, "y'know... take a breather... and all that." 

"I know you probably don’t feel like it right now but, would you like to take a walk sometime?" 

"A walk?" 

"It is the least you could do, for me." 

Rose bit her lip, sighing. "Fine... alright... I am at work tomorrow... but, apart from that- fine." 

"Fine by me." He kept his distance, turning and never saying another word- leaving Rose confused. She hurried back into her home, snuggling into her bed. 

She did not even feel grateful for surviving, not regret or shame for what just happened. It was like her mind had been wiped of all emotion, and she was simply fixated on the comfort that stranger brought. Shutting her eyes and falling into the first peaceful sleep she had received in a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

"And, oh my God darling, there I am... So broken, so destroyed, and I walk around the corner. And it was like, shit! My lovely man I always hope to find is standing right there!" Amelia was talking to Rose about her secret crush coming in to see her.

Rose smiled at Amelia brightly. "Wow! That's so cool! Prince charming really has come to swoop you away." 

"Yes, well... I'm always good at giving advice but not so much giving it to myself. So, your thoughts?" Amelia asked, batting her lashes at young Rose.

"When you call up, why not end the call and say you always look forward to seeing him? But make sure you say it before he starts ending the call."

Amelia gasped, rubbing circles in Rose's arm. "Yes, yes, yes! You brilliant girl! Oh, my dear, you're a treasure!" 

A sharp voice rang out, interrupting the conversation as Sam could be heard entering the store. 

"Hello you two girls. Huh, funny... Didn't ask you to stand around chatting, or did I?" 

Amelia went to speak. "Well, we do work bloody hard and we have a chat. Sam, surely you can appreciate that." 

"No, no, I do. But, when I see the toilets haven't been cleaned all day and Rose is standing there... Well, I fucking ask myself who the boss is." 

Rose grimaced, shooting a glance to Amelia before hurrying upstairs. Scrubbing away like always, and then walking back downstairs. Most people need time to themselves after a traumatic event, but these things just keep happening on repeat to Rose, and moving on quickly was the only real option to continue to exist.

Walking through the door, and back into the shop, Rose felt this odd pull on her heart strings. Brows furrowing, the conversation between Amelia and Sam fading a little as she followed her intuition towards the aisle furthest from the others in the shop. 

Crisp white shirt, tight fitted office trousers and shiny black shoes. The same blonde hair too. Call it aura reading, but Rose spun on her heel and went to rush back upstairs. Nobody had heard her return, she could hide on her phone and speak to her friends for a while-

A cold wrist snatching hers. Forcing her to spin and face him, not that she did. Eyes darting everywhere but him as she stuttered out a cliche line.

"Sorry Sir, I will g-get someone right away to help you!"

"Cut it out. You know it's me." 

Rose winced, not bothering an attempt to remove his grip on her wrist as she opened her eyes to him peeking back at her. Mask still on his face. He chuckled a little once her eyes met his, before feeling content enough to let her wrist go.

Asking him why he was here, in a public building, was plain rude. "So, what are you looking for?" She asked instead.

"Well," he sighed, "I came looking for you, but perhaps I ought to take a look around too."

"For me?!" She stuttered, trying to follow as he began slowly walking away. 

"Naturally..." He picked up some random apple from the shelf, bouncing it up and down in his palm like a toy as he spoke. "I needed to arrange that... Walk." 

"Right..." She grabbed the apple mid-air, putting it back all flushed and flustered. "Listen... I just wanna say... Oh fuck it, I'll tell you on the walk." 

"When do you get out of here?" He asked smoothly.

"Today? One p.m"

"I'll wait outside for you. Do you have a coat?"

"No?"

"Not a problem. See you then."

Her hand outstretched, wanting to stop and ask him more. But he was gone, walking away undetected. "See you then..." Rose muttered to herself, staring at the door as it closed slowly.

~~~~

Rose looked around, biting her lip nervously. She paced a little, noticing the man with his back against a nearby wall; one foot resting against the hard surface too. Rose rushed up to him, panting.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Hmmm... 1.45pm?" He chuckled.

"Please, I got held back. I was cleaning, and then there was so many customers. And then my boss wanted me to stay and count money for her, and then there wasn't enough cleaning liquid, so I had to call up the company, and then-"

Rose fell silent when he placed some thick woollen coat over her shoulders, pausing momentarily to tuck it around her body to keep her warm. Her eyes stuck on his, entranced. He noticed, laughing, "continue."

"Sorry I was late... Seriously. What a bitch I am..." She muttered the last part to herself. 

"This coat..." Her small hand plucked at it. 

"It's mine. But, for now, it's yours. I want you to wear it whilst we walk, to keep you warm." 

"But what about-"

"I'll be alright. Now, enough of that. Let's just focus on the things at hand, hmm?" 

Rose looked at her feet as they walked side by side. Suddenly the coat keeping her warm felt more like a set of chains then an item of clothing. "I'm really sorry you had to go through this with me. I genuinely mean that. If I could go back, and stop you having that burden, I would. Nobody should have to suffer because of someone else."

He smiled down at her. "I'm not suffering. Not in the slightest. What a funny thing to say, thinking that because I saved your life, my own is going to be jeopardized." 

"Well, saying it like that kinda ruins my thoughts on it. But, no matter what, I am still sorry." She pouted, looking down with sadness again. 

Rose wondered where they were going; she knew this town well, and knew they were entering the big park where most people walked. But, did he know this place too? 

They passed the first few big willow trees dotted around in silence, crossing the concrete bridge over a big green lake in silence too. Rose let out a small noise, feeling the question on the edge of her tongue as her index nail rested softly against her bottom lip.

"Umm..." He looked her way. But the question would not come. 

'what happens after this?' it was such a thing to ask. It made her sound like she wanted him as her lover, or was asking if he's about to murder her. Well, there was always names. She hasn't asked that yet.

"What is your name-"

"Was apologising the important thing you had to tell me, on this walk?"

Rose blinked a few times, slightly annoyed he interrupted her, but feeling in his debt. "Well, yeah. I feel terrible about everything that happened." 

"Don't. Everyone hurts someone in their time. Everyone learns in time too, just as you will. You haven't harmed me in the slightest, therefore you needn't worry. Just forget it all even happened."

"Right..." Yeah, forgetting was easy for her. But, should it be? And was it rude of him to tell her to forget? Shouldn't he be sympathetic or like other men in this situation? 

"Other men would tell you what you want to hear, not need. Now hush, and enjoy the view with me, won't you?"

Rose frowned. How in the fuck did he just read her mind? No matter. She shyly took a place beside him on the bridge, staring out at the lake. 

The sound of the stream and various animals minding their own business gave her a small window to study him. He was leaning against the bridge, happily observing the wildlife. She'd never seen him without expensive clothing, therefore he had a refined taste. What he wanted in a girl like Rose then, god only knew. He was pretty tall, or she was pretty short... Either way, she just about came up to his shoulders. But, why the mask? And why those weird contact lenses, huh? Explain that one brain.

Rose went to speak, wanting to ask more, before her eyes widened. The sound of her stomach growling very loudly made her face burn red, her tiny hands holding her gut. The man pushed himself off from the bridge, turning to face her with a content chuckle. 

"Hungry?" 

"W-well..." She was really embarrassed, keeping her gaze down as he took her hand without permission. Just casually leasing her away with a spring in his step. 

Her stomach growled again as they walked back towards the town, and she whined out in protest. "Shhh, it's alright," he chuckled, "we'll get you something, don't worry." She tried to look angry through her flustered expression: "I'm not a child... I could've just waited till later to eat-"

He shoved a handful of notes in her face, waiting for her to take them before practically throwing her into the nearest shop. "Buy yourself something substantial too!" He called, waiting outside.

Rose looked at the money. "Damn, that's a lot..." she gasped, walking to the fridge aisle and picking up simple roll. Shyly walking back outside and handing him the change, before showing him the receipt.

"I'll uhh get you the money back when I can-" 

He snatched the receipt, ripping it in half and staring at her as both halves flew off in the wind. "What money?" 

Rose just stared, jolting a little when he placed a firm hand on her back and began leading her away again. Continuously reminding her to eat too, he was like this overprotective Dad or something.

This was getting a little odd now. Rose was a person of her word; if she owed money, the person would get it back. It almost felt like this stranger was finding reasons to keep seeing her. Firstly, bringing up things like how she owed him a thank you, taking her for a walk, giving her money she would inevitably have to give back.

The soft rumble of a plane overhead caught the brunettes gaze. So many things she wanted to say, and ask. Her fingers nervously rubbing together, walking off into an unknown direction with this stranger. This was so wrong, her parents would kill her, and yet... every single time she had a thought like that in her mind, there was this almost enjoyable rush of adrenaline in her veins that said otherwise. But, what did he want? 

"Umm... excuse me..." she said in a small voice, catching his attention. "W-when did you plan to... go home?"

"Feeling tired already?"

"No... it's just that... it is getting a bit dark out. And, maybe..."

"Well, that is a shame..." the stranger said calmly, turning to avoid her gaze. "I was planning to take you somewhere nice, but still, I guess this is how you repay a man for saving your life."

Rose bit her lip, shoulders slumping as she sighed. "Where did you want to go?" 

"That new restaurant down the road. It is expensive but I think you deserve-"

Rose clasped her hands together, flustered. "No, Sir, listen... Umm, I-I really am grateful you wanted to spend time with me today. But... it's just that... I don't know what your intentions are for me." She waited for him to respond, watching how he turned to face her- as if amused. "Umm, you seem... wealthy... and... content... and yet you're hanging around me? You've gotta admit that... spells... trouble, right?"

"Ah, but I am no troublemaker." He breathed a sigh, laughing a little. "I feel like you've just walked into my life, and now you're leaving." Rose looked at him, offended by the comment. "I just want to talk. But, you want to leave. And, I need something more than this, if you want me to forget about what happened."

"W-what?! What do you want?" He leaned closer, making her breathing heighten a little. "I don't know what you are asking me for, but I know I just can't give you what you want." He kept silent, making her panic more. "Unless you tell me what you need, to make me feel better about all of this, I am leaving."

She stood firm, folding her arms and waiting for an answer. He was acting like some kind of ugly truth in a beautiful lie; or maybe the other way round. Acting as if she created the world she was in, and that it was her fault for wanting it all to end. Maybe it was...

"I already have what I want." Rose let out a small gasp when he pulled her tight to his side. "Come on, I will take you home."

"No!" She pushed away from him, panting a little. "You're not just gonna take me home after saying all that stuff... I mean, do you want me to die from curiosity?" 

"Mmm, no, not really. But, you are thinking about me~"

Rose let out a sigh, folding her arms and walking slowly in the direction towards her home. She just felt so fed up, so through with mind-games and every other little ounce of bullshit life had to throw at her. 

"I'm sorry, have I bored you?" He almost sounded offended.

"No." Her voice came out more of a whimper. "Just confused..."

He went to place an arm around her waist, trying to close the distance. But feeling Rose stiffen, he gently relaxed and stepped away from her, asking: "do I still make you uncomfortable?" Rose felt her mind whirring; he genuinely did not make her feel anything aside confusion. But when you feel at ease, and you look up expecting to see a human face, Rose could only feel the mixture of self-loathing and disappointment for being in this situation right now. Yet, every time she felt that way, he reminded her she somehow owed him. 

"No, you don't... but...-"

"But I'll give you your space." He inched even further away, making sure to match her walking speed.

The silent moment of walking was broken when he spoke. "I am sorry that today's plans did not... seem as intended. I wanted to treat you, you seem like the type of girl who'd enjoy being wined and dined."

"L-Listen," she blushed, shaking her arms around in protest, "I... I am not going to sleep with you!" 

The words came out as a flustered babble, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Clutching the coat, her gaze was frozen on him as he slowly turned to face her. She expected him to be angry, offended even, but he burst into laughter- tipping his head back.

"Please... if that was what I wanted from you, I would have just said so." He leant ever closer now, making Rose extremely flustered. "You're not that type of girl. Besides, as I said before, I am content just being here with you now." Rose had no response, just staring in confusion.

"Come, let's get you home. You look tired." Rose nodded, stepping back close to his side as the two made way on foot to her home. Rose did not bother hiding her address this time, standing on her front porch; the step giving her a height boost so their heights matched as the stranger stared back at her.

Glancing up at the home behind herself gave the mysterious stranger a small window of opportunity. Leaning to the nearby rose bush, he had plucked the best bloom available and readily handed it to her. When Rose refused to take it herself, he had already thread it gently behind her ear. Neither speaking through the ordeal, being within the safety of her home gave Rose the courage to at least stand firm in ignoring him until he gave her answers. But with every thought that came to mind, opposing him became harder. 

Defiant, Rose turned to glance to the side with a sour expression. She felt his soft fingers gently guide her gaze back to his. "Cheer up; I will come see you tomorrow."

"That's not why I-" He did not let her finish, walking away briskly. 'That was not why I was acting sour, I was acting sour because you're acting like a jerk?' 

Noticing quickly she still had his jacket draped over her shoulders, Rose ran to the edge of her street, but he was nowhere to be seen. Cliché, she shrugged. With a sigh, she crept back indoors and went straight to her room; immediately staring at her reflection in the mirror. Inspecting how she looked in his coat, rolling her eyes. 'Like it matters,' she scoffed to herself. Folding her arms and looking on at herself in dissatisfaction, turning her attention to the flower in her hair. 

Gently pulling it out, like a cigarette, she debated crushing it in her hand for a moment. He was charming, illusive- like some guy from a story, but the reflection staring back was far too convincing. She was only here for herself, the world was full of suckers, being hopeful leads to heartbreak and- no matter what anyone says- she reminded herself that her heart was a heart of coal, not gold. Throwing the rose out of the window, it was easier then keeping it or gifting it to her parents- that would only raise suspicions... and it was easier to ignore the disgust she felt. Being some good little lap-dog for her family, lying about what just happened because they'd most likely have heart-attacks if they knew. There was comfort in the things they did not know; she could never be what they needed her to be anyway. 

Her eyes glanced to the clock, a little alarmed to see she had been out with that stranger for hours! It felt so quick, though. And, as much as she fought the blush making its way to her cheeks, she could not deny that it was a little fun. 

With work tomorrow, Rose longed for nothing more than to be able to just... relax. To just pull out her phone and chat to a buddy, or stick on some old film and snuggle into her duvet. But, much like her life, there was far too many 'what the fuck' moments going on in her head. So, she took to just laying in the darkness of her room until she finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hissing in pain, Rose woke up and instantly doubled over. Must have slept funny, she told herself, because her legs were killing her. Getting up, walking to the kitchen like a ghoul, eating some leftover junk as breakfast- the same routine as always. Her sister noticed the bags beneath her eyes, making a few comments about her 'probably' going out at night in secret with men, and all the rest of it. Thing's that really could not bother Rose anymore; twenty plus years of the same treatment, she sighed, it gets pretty boring after a while.

"Yeah," Rose stuffed pizza into her mouth, leaning against the counter, "so what if I did go out last night? Not that I did, though." The sister rushed off to snitch as always, and Rose tipped her head back; growling as she messed with her hair. Having to actually go to work? What a bummer...

Feeling lazy, she hopped into her car instead of walking. Nothing quite like singing her heart out in the car, being dramatic and making songs all about her. Besides, having your own mobile trash can to throw your junk in, was amazing.

Walking into work was always the same; shit. Up the concrete stairs, like every other day, her heart nearly leapt from her body when she heard Drew rush behind her. "Last one up the stairs loves old men!"

"Wha- Hey!" She rushed after him, shaking her head as she caught up. "Drew, where the heck did you even come from?!"

"Ah, see... sneaking up on ya!" 

The two stopped and stared at each other, breathing a little too hard. Both bursting into laughter. "What are... why are you laughing?" He asked. "You! Staring at me!" She laughed loudly. Laughter dying quickly as they both realised the office door was open, and Sam might be inside. 

Sneaking, side by side, they peeked into the office at the same time- greeted by Ollie. "Ollie!" Rose smiled, opening the door. "My little Rose!" Yes, that was what he always called her, rushing her for a hug. "I missed you!" Ollie cooed, stroking her hair. "I saw so many fit guys, and you were not here for me to talk about them with!" He whined again, suddenly pulling Drew into the bone-crushing hug.

Rose could feel Drew's hard chest against hers. Trying to keep her eyes on Ollie instead, despite knowing Drew was staring. Finally wiggling free, Rose choked out: "s-so... what do we do today?"

Ollie ordered the two to rush the heavy cages downstairs, both brunettes walking side-by-side again. They breathed a sigh of frustration looking at the multiple big rolling cages full of heavy items. Drew had no issue pulling them out, showing off his strength. Rose, on the other hand, literally had her back against the wall and was attempting to kick them towards the designated spot.

She was sure her eyes had a sparkle in when Drew had came and helped her do the heavy lifting, staring at him lovingly. "Oh, did you get my message?" She asked suddenly, snapping from her daze. "No?" Drew laughed. "Well," she began, "I just... I asked if you were alright, and then I asked how your studies was going... and I said sorry for taking a few days off, forcing you to do my shifts... oh- and I also said I would do any extra time for you!"

"Oh, right, thank you."

Rose mentally slapped herself. Either she was a doormat, or he was emotionless. Drew was younger, yes, but he was so attractive! Well-mannered, polite, and funny. Rose could not ask for much more, and yet she was still interested in someone who was clearly trying to shake her off. But, then again, he would flirt back? Boy's are confusing as hell, but Drew was from another planet. 

Taking a breather from the heavy lifting, Rose walked out front to the door. Stuck here with Drew, who only wanted to peek at 'hot girls,' and Ollie who only wanted to stare longingly at 'hot guys,' again, all Rose wanted to do was sit out back on her phone. Assessing the weather outside, the sun in the sky, Rose took a deep breath and tried to hype herself up for the next... however long... she would be stuck here.

Peeking round the corner to where she had parked, Rose felt her body go into shock. That same stranger casually making their way towards the shop. Rose turned on her heel, quickly whispering words of encouragement to herself as she tried to walk quickly back to the backroom. All before Ollie suddenly appeared from almost nowhere, pausing in front of her. “Oh, Rose, do you mind cleaning all these shelves down?” That was an order; he already had the spray and cloth to hand, leaving Rose to nod pleasantly. "Thank you, my little Rose!" Ollie walked away, and Rose could only stand still and shut her eyes- internally cringing.

She could feel his presence directly behind her, patiently waiting for her to turn around. It took all of her courage to start walking away, acting oblivious. "There you are..." FUCK.

It was almost like she could feel her heart shaking, utterly terrified as she slowly turned and pretended to act surprised. “Oh... what a surprise!” He stepped closer suddenly, hovering over her smaller frame. “Well, well, looks like you are very busy...” he mocked, pointing to the spray in her hand. 

“I am not against spraying you- anyway, why are you even here?!” She whisper yelled. Oh wait, he had every right to be here. Silently battling herself, she waited for him to speak.

“Oh please, you treat me like a criminal.” Rose frowned: “because you probably are! You are walking around, in daylight, wearing a mask.” He placed his hands in his pockets, grinning as Rose got all flustered and worked up. “The police are around, you should go!” “Look at you, looking out for me... it’s enough to make me melt, darling.” 

"I will genuinely spray you with... whatever this is..." She took a moment to inspect the bottle at hand. 

“You can save that for the veggies,” he laughed, pointing to the shelves upon the dozen of vegetables needing cleaning, before lowering her ‘weapon.’ “But, I am proud you... little flower. You didn’t sell me out, for one.” Rose placed a hand on her hip. “So, you are admitting you’re a crook-“ “And secondly, you look so adorable in this uniform.” He plucked the fabric of her uniform, making her laugh. “Yes... the sexiest plum on the market.” Shaking her head, she frowned up at him again. 

Did he just openly admit he knew he was acting suspect? Did she hear that right?

“I saw your car round the corner-“ Rose raised her hands in the air, shaking her head- speechless. “What even is wrong with you? You’re stalking my car too now?” “No. But, I was hoping you would give me a ride back. It was a lot of effort to walk here, and I feel so tired.” “You are not coming in my car.” Rose shook her head in stress: “Why are you even trying to be in my life? What exactly do you even want?” 

This incredible feeling of fatigue came over Rose as she asked that, finding her hands quickly rubbing her eyes. “Oh gosh...” she smiled, “I feel...” She shook her head, smiling and blinking to regain focus. “Anyways...-“ her lips parted when she noticed him gone. Hurrying round the aisles to find him, worried now. Perhaps he left? A bit rudely, yes, but who really cared? Not Rose, she was certain.

She rushed out back, still thinking how it might have been nice if he said goodbye. Or at least asked if she felt better, but again- her face flushed when she wondered why it mattered. Rushing up the stairs to chase the sound of loud laughter, turning the corner to see him casually sitting in her bosses swivel seat, his hands tucked neatly and politely between his thighs. There was money and personal information almost everywhere, and yet nobody seemed to care that a masked stranger had just entered the office where half of the stores security codes were kept. And- oh shit.. Sam seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

Scratching her head, Rose waited for someone to speak. But her boss, the other colleague inside and the stranger all just stared at her. Clearing her throat, she stepped inside. “Sam, I can explain...” Rose was quickly coming up with a tale about the stranger being some problem child who had ran upstairs without her permission. “Explain what?” Her usually stubborn boss smiled at her, sipping from her drink. “Yeah, explain what, Rose?” The stranger asked, violet hues narrowed directly at the brunette.

'I can explain. See, this jerk has come from nowhere, took me out on a date, and now is sitting in my workplace?' Yeah, real smooth. 'Oh, and also, I don't know his name... but apparently he knows mine?'

The room was cramped and small, but Rose was determined to deal with this... issue. Him just barging into her workplace? That was so wrong.

"Sam, could I speak with you?" Rose tried, feeling Ollie force her deeper into the room. She stood directly beside the stranger, knowing damn well he was staring directly at her chest shamelessly, but choosing to ignore. But Sam did not respond, staring ahead in a daze. 

Everyone in the room seemed to be in some kind of trance, opening up books with passwords and the like, not even moving when the stranger leant over their shoulders... studying the papers with a dramatic frown. Letting out a pained noise, Rose felt her forehead pounding again. Her stalker glancing at her, and then to the boss.

“Rose?” Her boss called. “Take the day off.” Rose’s eyes had never been wider. “Huh?” She stuttered nervously, slowly being thrown out of the room. “You heard me. Go home, you’ll get paid for this.” The door to the office slowly shutting, Rose keeping her worried gaze on the stranger- who just stared back at her. “But I-“

The door shut. Rose stomped down the stairs. “Rose?” Amelia called, worried. “Amelia...” Rose hurried to grasp her arms, worry on her face. “What’s going on? You are going home?” Rose gulped, glancing back at the stairs she had come from. “Yeah... Sam sent me home, for some reason...”

Rose could feel her heart beating rapidly, sighing as she grappled the small frail woman in for a hug. There was no way in hell Rose could leave that maniac here with Amelia. Amelia was far too precious to be in that situation. “Yeah... I just don’t feel great, mentally. Don’t worry, I’m not sick.” Rose laughed. “Oh, you poor darling!” Amelia cooed. “I’ll be okay... but... will you be okay?” Amelia nodded: “of course darling; you go home and get some rest.”

Rose left the building, walking a few feet away and waiting with an anxious look. Sticking around the shop would look odd or suspicious, so she waited and leapt forth when she noticed the stranger casually stepping outside. She pounced on him instantly.

“You.” Rose spat, clearly frustrated. “Ah,” he cooed, expecting some kind of greeting, which he did not receive. “You know... you have a very funny way of saying ‘hello-‘”

Rose interrupted him coldly. “I will give you a lift back to the seafront. But after that? You leave me the hell alone.” Side by side down the bustling street, Rose kept her gaze low when nobody seemed bothered by his appearance. “You know...” he leant in close, “You are pretty cute when you are nervous.” 

"You know, you would look pretty cute in handcuffs. You are SO lucky my boss seemed to be... acting weird. You should NEVER have gone up there. I mean... why did you?!"

"You don't seem as interested in me, as I am you. I wanted to find out more."

"So you just go into my workplace?!"

He laughed lowly, innocent almost. "Yeah." Grabbing her arm tight, he was basically dragging her down the street- and nobody seemed to care.

"Ouch- Could you stop!?" She snapped at him.

He dropped her arm quickly, frowning at her. Rose rubbed her, now, freed wrist. Big innocent blue eyes reflecting his sinister grin, as he sighed. “Let’s just get home, eh?” Did he mean her home? His? 

Reaching the small silver car, Rose unlocked the driver door and hopped in. Rolling her eyes as this stalker tried the driver door, making her lean over and unlock it from the inside. He stepped inside carefully, looking around as if it was a tourist attraction, before asking: “You cannot unlock the doors with the key?” Rose frowned, laughing, “yeah... no... I bought this all myself. Can’t afford a fancy car that does that. Gotta unlock it manually.”

“So, if I locked my door...” he began, “and then leant over and locked yours...” Rose met his gaze, “you would have to scramble to unlock it... whilst trapped inside with me?” Rose let out a huge sigh, starting the engine. “No, because I would fucking kill you if you did that to me.” He laughed at her, “you could try, I guess.”

Driving along, Rose had to keep telling him to stop putting his feet all over her car. But, he always responded that the car was a tin-can, and he never faltered to smile when Rose got all worked up over it. “You like this car, don’t you?” He commented. “Yes...” Rose said quickly, “It’s my baby. I love this car.” 

“I could get you a big car. For nothing.” Rose shook her head. “No... I am perfectly happy with my tin can, thanks.” Driving by the sea front, Rose began to feel light headed again. “Hey... where should I even drop you off?” She kept blinking, shaking her head to stay awake. “Stop here.”

Yawning, Rose obeyed as she pulled the car into the side of the road and waited for him to leave. The number on her speed dial turning blurry, the engine gently rocking her to sleep, feeling her lids becoming heavier. "I.... uhh....I....-"

She collapsed against the wheel, and the male hummed in satisfaction for a moment. Leaving his side, and walking round to hers. Dutifully taking the keys, swinging them on his finger as he slid one arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees, carefully lifting her from the vehicle. Turning back to lock it, scoffing: "tin can..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning ⚠

Rose smiled to herself, doing a well-deserved stretch. Wait- this bed was not covered in junk and crumbs...

She opened her eyes, greeted by beige walls. Her walls were blue. She sat herself up, seated in a big silky red bed. Her bed was small and purple. Chest heaving, face horrified as she looked around. 

A big television above a set of drawers, one big wardrobe, one white mirror. She quickly searched her body, glad to still be in her uniform; but her keys and phone was missing. Panic causing a shiver up her arms and spine as she heard the door handle going. 

'Oh no, oh no... god no...'

Her head hit the pillow, and she shut her eyes quickly. 'I am asleep,' she convinced herself. But the hand resting upon her shoulder, gently shaking, said that this person was not convinced.

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and turned, facing the stranger- who was quickly becoming a nightmare. "...Jesus..." was all she could manage, slowly sitting herself up. "Where is this? Huh?" She was getting impatient and angry pretty quick; the only thing left when fear is all you can feel. 

"You feinted, and this is a hotel- can't you tell?"

"I can tell," she scoffed, "but why are... we... both... in here?"

"You were not complaining when you snuggled up to me last night."

"LAST NIGHT?!" Rose sprung to her feet, leaping from the covers. So, she spent the night here? Well, may as well dig her own grave; her family would kill her. Just to make sure he was being truthful, Rose whipped back the curtains and paused.

As if on cue, Drew was in the sight of the window. Rose recognised the person with him as the girl from the photo he had shown her. Rose could only watch as Drew gently brushed hair from her face, leaning in and kissing her. 

Face full of pain, she let the curtain slip a little bit from her grip. 'But... he was meant to be mine...' a small whimper leaving her lips. Heart tearing a little as she thought about all those little scenarios she had made up; the two of them dating, him loving her, him almost being a saviour in her life of misery. 

"Are you okay?"

Rose spun round angrily, ready to give this masked ass a piece of her mind, but the words died the second she saw him. Plopping herself down on the bed, sighing, she thought 'at least he has not left me yet.'

"Your phone has been ringing, by the way." His eyes held a glimmer to them, voice low. Rose instantly snatched her phone from his hand as he passed it over; blue eyes scanning the screen. Feeling hope, the will to even be alive, slowly draining.

So many messages from her family. Threats, insults, photos sent of her room being trashed as punishment. Shoulders slowly slumping, just wanting to give up entirely.

"Why do you let them treat you that way?" He asked suddenly, catching her attention. Rose shot him a confused look. "Like what?" "They abuse you, Rose."

Rose avoided eye contact. "No... shut up. A-And you have no idea what you are talking about. Th-The calls on my screen... my family were just worried." He spoke calmly, voice chilling her a little. "They've destroyed your room and humiliated you. They enjoy crushing you. They do not care for you." 

For a moment, Rose wondered how he knew that. She was sure that the photos of her room, sent by her parents, were not on her lock screen. She shrugged it off, ignoring him. 

"How much do I owe you, for the room?"

"Oh please," he laughed, "you could not pay, even if you wanted to. Besides, it is nice to just... be alone, here, with you."

Rose shut her eyes for a moment, sighing. The image of Drew, her man, kissing that girl was haunting. She felt so bitter, so hurt, so alone... keeping her eyes shut tight- before a set of digits wrapped tightly around her features. Mouth forced open all in one swift moment, Rose let out a small sound of protest as she felt a spoonful of something shoved in her mouth.

Swallowing, she opened her eyes quickly to see this... complete and utter psychopath thinking it was okay to spoon feed her some kind of porridge. "Oh my god..." she flinched when he tried again, "what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, thank you. You need to eat, and I know you won't eat willingly."

"So, you're just gonna force feed me?!"

"Something like that," he shrugged.

Inching out of his reach, the only thing her energy levels would let her do was curl into herself and hide her face. Rose could feel that headache return, just sighing as she decided to lay back down and not even question why she was in his bed with him. He went to comfort her again, shocked a little when she spoke out gently. “What is this?” Her voice croaky, full of pain. “Why me?”

“Little Rose-“ “I just...” she wiped her hand across her face, clearly crying, “I don’t even want to talk about it... I don’t want the one and only person left to associate me with that... fucking abuse. I don’t want that to be who I am, and yet it seems that’s the life I’ve been given.” Rose could feel her shoulders trembling, trying to smile desperately- but that single thought... just trying to tell friends how she felt, without losing them, it made her whole body shake violently. And here, she was left with one person left in the world on her side... and she did not even know his name.

“Please,” she begged when his hand came closer, “don’t touch me... I just need to be alone, right now.” The phone rang again, ‘Dad’ on the screen- and Rose broke down. Bones aching with the memory of just trying to hit the larger man, tears rising in her eyes but never falling, just trying to steady her breathing. 

‘No, no, no, don’t panic again.’ But her body was already out of the sheets. “Stay the fuck away from me! You aren’t even my friend, just stay back!” 

The memory causing some anguish inside, wishing that was not her she could see in her own mind, trying to stay tough as the blonde male slowly made his way to her. Hands leaving her face, arms falling limp, just fully entranced by him for a split second. Something so angelic and calming as he placed his hands on her shoulders, just patiently making slow movements as to not frighten her. But, that scary feeling inside her stomach had returned- only, it felt almost... nice? 

“You are confused.” Rose kept her eyes trained on him, watching as he slowly walked circles around her. “You think I am your enemy... you think I am frightening.” Shivers travelled quickly up her spine, lips parted and watery eyes just set on the door to freedom- choosing to stay. Rose did not bother to look down, feeling his hand gently travel down her arm, grabbing her phone and throwing it far away onto the bed. 

He grasped both her hands, keeping them together in his much larger palm; holding her from behind. Rose kept scraping her fingernails into her own palms, nervously feeling each nail as she went, hands still shaking violently as she breathed small ragged breaths. The sound of her phone ringing slowly vanishing into his voice as he spoke from behind her. “You don’t have to hide anymore...” memories of waiting until midnight to wake imagination, and freedom. Images of the moon shining in through the window as Rose sat against the door of her bedroom, hiding from her family, turning away from their fake and cruel light to write words of sensations and passion. Yearning for moments like this, knowing that the world would frown upon her, but feeling... ready to abandon them all, for this feeling to continue.

“It’s alright... you can take small steps...” Shutting her eyes, Rose tried to grasp this feeling. “You do not have to be ashamed anymore...” memoires of people judging her, surrendering to the unloving warmth other's gave her, trying to fit in. 

“I am not asking you to do anything for me, just you being here is enough... but, I want you to be happy.” Rose gulped, turning to face him. “But... you don’t understand.” She looked away, inching back from him. “I cannot be 'happy.' All I have ever tried to do is show the world who I am, and the world destroyed my mind for a final time, the one moment where I had shown the world who I was... they-“ “They trampled all over you... I know.”

He grasped her hand in his again. “That is all the world has ever done to you, Rose.” She did not want to meet his gaze, even when his words were sweet. “And, even now, you ask yourself if I can be trusted... but, you are considering it.” Rose felt a cold shiver run up her spine: “why do I matter to you?” Her whole face was puffy, small whimpering breaths leaving her lips as she spoke. “Because,” he placed both her hands on his chest, where his heart should be, “you are chasing the wrong people. You are surrendering to a life you know nothing about!” His free arm outstretching in a theatrical way. “These people... that life... can never love you, like I do.”

How could he love her? He barely knows her! A look of bravery on her face, the final piece of fight left within herself as she went to yank that damned façade from his face- only for him to predict her moves, catching her wrist in his hand. "Just trust me. Trust me, and I will turn your entire life upside down..."

“I have to go home... my parents will be-“ “Worried?” He laughed coldly, annoyed as he skulked behind her again. “They do not care about you,” he whispered calmly in her ear, “the world will only keep harming you. I will see no harm come to you, Rose. Let yourself finally be free.”

“But... who are you? The things you say... the mask...” The aura coming from him, whenever he said ‘it was alright,’ scared her. And, Rose was so used to that fear. When someone was sad or angry, feeling it was her responsibility to do anything possible to cheer them up. Blaming herself... even if she knew it was not her fault. 

“When will you finally accept the truth?” He let her go, walking away. “You have done everything for your friends, for your family, who have never once loved you. It is not you asking too much, it is not you leaving your life behind you had known before- you are wounded...” His voice had begun so angry, becoming so soft in the end. "Is it really too much to ask, that you listen to me? To the truth?"

“I still need to go home...” Rose could feel the disappointment radiating off of him. “I don’t understand it... the world shows you no compassion at all, and yet you keep returning to it. I am offering you a life of freedom.” He clicked his tongue, facing the girl. “Just... relax.”

His hand firmly set on her back, she let him guide her back to sit on the bed. "What do I do now? I... I am..." "Afraid?" Rose looked ashamed to admit that, sighing and looking at her palms- one quickly being filled by his hand holding hers.

She looked back up at him, so many thoughts. Staring a little too long, she frowned and lightly shook her head. "Holy shit..." she whispered, free hand resting over her heart. Temperature high, heart beating in her throat, the memories of Drew and that girl, her family, all melted away. If this continued, she was sure her heart would come through her throat. 

"Over my dead body, will anyone hurt you." 

Rose barely felt in control of her own body; trying to shake herself from this daze. Something told her, he knew how to save her. "If you never wish to go back there, to your home, to your workplace, then so be it. Stay here, with me. I assure you, it will be worth it."

"Oh fuck..." she could not think, could barely see straight. "What... what's your name?"

"Dyo..."

"D...-"

It was not clear whose lip's met whose first. Both pulling away at the same time; Rose shaking violently, eyes wide. She just kissed a stranger, and it felt amazing. 

Her loose hair swayed a little as she was forcefully thrown against the sheets. A flourish of passion she did not truly believe in; sex always seeming so mundane, but now...

"Holy shit, faster!" She snapped, feeling him trying to pull down her jeans, whilst she ripped her shirt from her body. Both breathing laboured, one of his hands roughly grasped her breast whilst the other continued to fumble her jeans. 

Everything was a blur, head tilting back as she cried out. "I am too fucking young to die miserable!" 

He was staring at her body, only concealed by underwear and her bra, trying to quickly undress himself. "The mask..." Rose asked, breathless. "Does it... come off?" 

"No..." he breathed, freeing his own body from his clothes. Rose thought for a moment, clearly confused, before shrugging and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. So warm...

Legs entwined, Rose stared up at him with caution. She merely placed a gently hand on his wrists as his hands wrapped tightly around her neck, locking eyes. "I," he leaned closer, "am going to make you forget about every single thing in your life- except me." 

He kept one hand holding her down, the other slithering into her underwear. Her mouth opening wide; begging and moaning noises filling Dyo's ears. And despite the power he had over her, she kept her hands at her sides- never once trying to stop him, just arching her back and moaning wildly.

"I'm going to-!"

"No, you're not."

He leaned closer, continuing to force an orgasm through her being. But he warned her not to. Rose, feeling completely out of control, managed to flip their positions... looking a little surprised with herself as she had him beneath her. Slowly meeting his lips with uncertainty, her small hands trailing down his arms and chest; just admiring how he felt against her. And he purred into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of this little maiden worshipping him. 

Her eyes were half lidded, dozy almost, as he suddenly grasped her face again. Locking her in place so she hovered above him. "Do you like what you see?" Rose forced herself to nod, despite his hard grip on her cheeks. 

She could feel his fingers entwining with her underwear, ripping the garment straight off. His hand teasingly running along her opening before resting back on her shoulder. "Keep your eyes on me," he warned, even though she could feel him freeing his erection from his pants and positioning her above it. But she did as he said; keeping her hands either side of his blonde locks, staring. This was going to feel-

"A-Ahh!"

Her head tipped back, a small scream escaping her lips. He bucked his hips, driving himself straight into her when she was not prepared. Biting her lip as she met his eyes again, collapsing onto her elbows as she forced her hips back and forth on his lap. 

"Admit it," he said, "it feels amazing, doesn't it?" 

"O-O-Oh god... yes... it feels so good..."

Her mind span with questions. He even said himself she was not the type of girl to sleep around, and yet... here they were. Her smashed phone a few feet away, work uniform strewn across the floor. He was right; every ounce of her life, the constant daily thoughts, all vanished as she moaned out.

"Sorry, darling, but..." he pulled out, forcing Rose to fall onto her face. She tried to turn, to look over her shoulder, but his hand was pushing her face into the pillow. "I like it rough~" he purred, before Rose screamed, plea going unheard through the pillow, as she felt him shove into her from behind.

Crying, smiling, Rose was a blubbering mess. Calling his name over and over, grinning and moaning every time he would pull back so slowly and then ram back inside of her. "Well, what a good girl... this was unexpected. What a passionate little thing you are."

She peeked over her shoulder, lying her head against the pillow to watch as he took her from behind. Too exhausted to speak, only moaning out one last time as he found his release and collapsed beside her. Silence only broken by their breathing, and the sound of Dyo pulling Rose's body closer. 

'What now? Does he just leave after indulging in my body?' 

"Umm.... Dyo...?" She called gently.

"Hmm? What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, not at all.. I am just wondering... what this makes us."

He paused. "Well, that all depends..." Rose shot him a curious look. "you can come back with me, to my home, and be mine. Or, stay here..."

Rose frowned. So, she either lets herself get kidnapped... for a chance of feeling this way again, or stays and never sees him again? "That... does not seem fair. I don't even know where you live."

"You will know if you come with me." He could see she was confused, brushing hair from her face. "But, I can see this would be unsettling for anyone. Therefore, I'll stick around for a while. I'll give you time to think. But, in the end, you'll be coming with me anyway."

Mildly threatened, Rose went over his words in her head. "You won't rush me?" She asked.

"No. There is no way you can not choose me."

Rose frowned harder, unsure if he was being cocky or if this was something else entirely. Well, she mentally face-palmed... he wears a mask that does not come off... of course this is something else. Weirdly, though, she just did not care anymore. 

"I don't understand this at all... you saved my life...we went on like... a.. 'kinda' date thing. And now..." Her face turned to horror, realising this was her fault. 

"It is alright, you will be fine." He cooed. "Just let me take control, you will be alright. Just hold on for now, until you finally see sense and come with me." He glanced at the clock on the wall, seeing it was nearly lunch time. "Hmm... let me get you something to eat. Stay here."

Rose waited for him to leave, before sprinting to put her clothes on. Mind cursing over and over, no idea what she was doing. Fingers typing a rapid message to one of her closest friends as she rushed out of the room. Preying she would not see him, she dashed out of the hotel...

Dyo returned to the room, pausing as he found it empty. Calmly setting the food down and walking to the window, collected and reserved as he saw Rose peeking back up at him from below- before sprinting away.


	6. Chapter 6

“And that is how it all went.” Rose swung her legs off the side of the brick well, wincing as she expected Katy to scold her. Rose kept nervously toying her lips, checking her phone and ignoring other friends messaging her, or her family. Unsure what did or did not have value to her anymore, blaming herself for not seeing appreciation in these things. 

Katy was an old friend. Empathetic, not so much a great listener, but she knew Rose better than anyone. Ginger waves of hair, freckles, beautiful pale skin and green eyes- she was far more beautiful than Rose. Both women just resting as snow fell upon the town that barely ever received it. 

“None of this makes sense,” Katy laughed, “it is like something from a story.” Rose turned away from the fire haired woman, shutting her eyes tight. “I just ran away from him...” Rose began nervously, ringing her hands together, “he keeps getting me out of tricky situations... and I keep repaying him by being super confusing and...-“ She growled, messing her hair and standing to pace in circles. "I feel so bad for him..."

"He is playing mind games with you, girl... you're falling for his, supposed, charms." Rose tried to believe that... but... she just couldn't. "But, Katy... he was so genuine, and I felt good! If he makes me feel good, and safe, who is to say he is not-"

“So what? Rose... you’re trying to make yourself believe what he wants! This guy is just a stalker who is trying to convince you he is your prince charming! It is fiction, Rose.”

Rose snapped back, lashing out as she swore she would not, “you don’t get it!” Katy paused, lip trembling a little from the brunettes rage. “He knows me... there’s something about him, that knows. I... I just-“ Katy shot Rose a sad look. “I know you, Rose... you are my friend. So, why cant you just trust what I say, for once in your entire life- trust me?” Rose calmed down a little, glancing at Katy from the side. “Just please... I know you are hurting, but please... just trust me.”

Rose’s blue hues eyed Katy’s outstretched hand, breathing a little deeper as she went to take it, until she heard that same voice call to her. “There you are, again, little Rose.” Katy instantly perked up, urging her neck to peek round the alleyway to where the breath got caught in her throat- watching this masked male come and set himself aside Rose. Katy watched how his hand went to her hip, tucking Rose tighter into himself- who was pale and deadpan.

Katy shot Rose an urgent look, wondering why she was just letting him hold her. “Rose?” She called, watching Rose look away. Dyo noticed Rose looking away from him too, grasping her chin to force her gaze onto his, whispering so only Rose could hear as he spoke. “So, you run and ask for help? Against me? When I do nothing wrong... and then you cannot even answer your own friend?” He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, still holding the brunette tight and staring down at her. 

He released her chin in a harsh manner, smirking wider as he stepped forth to address Katy. “Hello, it is nice to meet you.” He kept a firm grip on Rose, but still extended his hand for Katy- who shyly accepted. “Rose and I were just leaving, actually...” he cooed confidently, using his free hand to emphasize his speech. 

“Oh? Where are you going?” Katy huffed, crossing her arms. “Home...” Dyo said slowly, sending a loving glance to Rose, who kept her eyes on the snow pooling her shoes. “You are not going anywhere with my friend.... I won’t let you just wander off with her.” Dyo tipped his head back, laughing far too loud; hand rushing up the porcelain guise and through his hair. He did not even bother responding to Katy, simply turning Rose to face him; dusting off some snow from her coat, zipping the zipper up tight to her neck, before letting his thumb caress her face. 

Katy could only watch, growing more and more angry as this strange stalker bent down, acting as if she did not even exist. His hands gentle and polite as he tied Rose’s messy shoelace for her, rising back up to her height with a smile. When Rose let out a soft sneeze, he ruffled some snowflakes from her hair and tucked up her hood, hiding her entire body from Katy. “Come on. The snow, it is no place for a flower like you.”

Rose felt bad, trying to turn and face Katy, only to be gently ushered away. Nothing made sense, and her mind was racing with thoughts about everything happening. Rose could hear Katy sighing loudly, trying to gently shake off Dyo’s grip to face her, but he was too sturdy. “Dyo,” Rose called, a little winded, “she came to see me... please, let me speak with her.” “No, hush, little flower...”

Who was he to make demands? Rose tried halting him, but he kept dragging her. “Dyo, please, hold on-“ she stumbled over a rock, yelping a few times. Turning to face him with an annoyed expression, she could only follow his gaze to a group of extremely loud people. Laughter almost as loud as their extravagant costumes, all acting drunk as they wandered ahead.

Rose felt her mind screaming, almost blacking out for a moment, before regaining her steps. "D-did you see that?" She asked. "See what?" He grinned, walking now that those people were out of sight.

"There was some people... in those big bright gowns... they... also... had masks on." Dyo chuckled, bending to stick his features close to hers, watching her flinch. “Whatever could you mean? I positively have no idea what you are talking about!” Rose scratched her head, not even whimpering when he grasped both her wrists, holding them either side of her and chuckling at her confused expression. “That... the masks...! I saw... I know I saw...”

“Oh, little Rose...” he pat her head a few times, ignoring her small noise of rejection as he used his finger to tilt her chin upwards- staring into those blue hues with a content smirk. “You must have been daydreaming...” Rose did not bother moving his hands off of her body, asking hopefully: “but... I felt... that sensation...”

“Someone has had a long day, come... let us go home.” But Rose was not done yet, trying to match his speed as he took her hand in his and walked. “But Dyo...! Those people... that feeling was what happened when... when I drove you home! What is happening to me?” Yes, that was right! She felt like that before waking up in the hotel. "I know something is up... I have never just 'blacked out' before. And... the masks... y-you..."

She hurried to his front, grasping his sleeve and stopping him with a determined look. “Please... tell me what is happening.” He looked down at her favourably, smirking. “All in good time, flower.” Rose could only yelp when he crouched, picking her up and throwing her back over his shoulder. “Dyo! Dyo please! Put me down, honestly!” “Nope,” he shifted her weight, making her bounce against him with a yelp, “you are just so small and helpless. I won’t do anything you won’t like, I promise.” 

Panic and fear mixed inside of her, seeing him near the hotel again. “Please! I need to go home!” “Like hell I would let you go back there. I am just protecting you, darling. You don’t really want to go there; you just feel like you have to. But you don’t... nothing can hurt you with me here.” Rose could only whimper the closer they got, wondering what he had planned for her. “Patience, flower...”

Rose yelped again, feeling him reposition her in a bridal position, nervously laughing when he dipped her a bit; tilting his head to admire her with a lovesick expression. “I really should be getting home... its super late... I am super tired... and oh wow, is that the time?” “You’re not even wearing a watch...” he said, making Rose blush beet red. “I am such an idiot...” she groaned, quiet enough for only her to hear.

“I am going home.” Rose said flatly. “You need to stop prying, and let me down.” “I just want to keep you safe.” Yeah, his words sounded genuine, like always- but the road to hell was always set with good intention. Glancing ahead, Rose noticed a familiar slumped figure. Brown hair, dressed well, big chunky boots- Drew! 

She called his name, much to Dyo’s displeasure, wiggling to get free with a happy grin. He turned, noticing Rose- and then the masked fiend putting her down gently. “Drew! Drew!” Rose bound up to him, beaming... all thoughts of Dyo gone as she quickly felt flustered.

The young boy turned around, smiling. “Oh, Rose... how nice...” Rose flushed even more at his flirty sarcasm he always wore so well. She felt so glad to see him, peeking at his shopping bag. “Ah, more chocolates?” He shook his head: “No, Mom asked me to get some stuff.” He pointed to his big blue car across the street; the one he always bragged about, and she loved teasing him about her crappy car being better.

“No tin can today?” He laughed, chuckling harder when Rose softly shoved his arm. “Anyways, you on your way home?” Rose nodded frantically, remembering quickly everything that had just happened. “Yes... I am...”

“Want a lift?” Rose’s wide eyes set straight on the warm brown ones staring back. This feeling of anxiety building in her gut, something she was not used to in her warm and fuzzy life. Dyo had slept with her, Dyo was stalking her, and yet even her morals judged her for wanting to run away from him right now. Feet nervously shuffling together, knowing she had imagined her own and Drew's body entwined many times. But, she would be lying if she could not say the same for her and Dyo.

Fighting herself, trying to quickly find an answer. Stay, and let yourself be kidnapped, but answer that final question- the mystery behind Dyo. Go with Drew, and risk losing the sweet freedom and sanctuary Dyo was offering. Go with Dyo, and leave behind everything she had ever known. 

Fingers awkwardly fumbling together, Rose could feel Dyo silently bringing himself to her, just waiting for her to turn around and silently leave with him. “Drew...” Rose took a moment to breathe, “meet Dyo...“ “Dyo... nice to meet you.”

Rose looked up at him with those big blue eyes, frowning. Why was he still here? Why had this stalker she knew him to be, disappeared into someone following her for reasons she could not understand? “Shall we go, little-“

"Hey, Rose... we are all having a meet-up soon. You can come if you like?"

Dyo stared a hole into Drew, who quickly added: "you can come too... as her... uhhh.. plus one, Dyo- was it?"

"How kind of you to offer..." Dyo spat reluctantly.

Rose felt Dyo's hand tugging her. “No.” Rose could feel all breath leave her lungs. Clenched fists, shutting her eyes for a moment. There was no going back. There was no land beyond the rainbow waiting. Trusting this stalker, this potential murderer, was consuming. But, Rose walked to Drew firmly. Well aware Dyo was just staring at her, silently disapproving. 

“I need to go home...” Rose spoke slowly. “I need to go home... and then go to work...” She did not need to look at Dyo, for it to be known her words were a warning for her to leave her alone. “A lift would be great, Drew... if you are sure it’s alright?” He chuckled: “of course.”

The moment Drew attempted to awkwardly ask if Dyo needed to come too, Rose took him by the arm and began forcing him to walk away. “Nice to meet you!” Drew called, not at all bothered when Dyo just glared, clenching his fists. Rose had no backward glances as they reached the car. 

“What was with the mask?” Drew laughed heartily. “Your guess... is as good as mine...” Rose spoke slowly, getting into his car and buckling up the seat belt. Finally sparing a glance to Dyo, who had not moved an inch, as the engine rumbled. Her eyes widened, stressed as she forgot her car was parked by the hotel. Awkwardly searching for her keys, and thankfully finding them. Fuck... maybe that was why Dyo did not chase her? He knew she would have to come back at some point.

One final thought in her mind as the car sped away: ‘Was that the right choice?’


	7. Chapter 7

“Thank you, Drew... I needed that lift.” Rose sighed, gently smiling at him. Both in the small space of his car, the inside warm compared to the snowy wasteland outside. Both caught staring, Drew quickly stuttered and looked away. “So... snow... huh?” “Yeah... snow...” Rose put her palms between her thighs. “Sorry,” she stuttered quickly, “you want me out the car, and I’m just sitting here, and-“

He shook his head, smiling. “You can stay, y’know... if it’s warm, and all.” Rose smiled contently, unsure what to do with herself; timidly looking around the car. “So,” they said in unison, both chuckling. “You first...” Rose bat her lashes at him. “Oh, I was just going to ask how you’ve been doing... haven’t had a chance to chat lately,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ve been good... n-no, great! What about yourself?” Drew had to hide his chuckle from how bubbly and sweet she sounded. “I have been alright... a few hiccups here and there, but nothing too bad.” “Oh...” Rose lowered her head, feeling bad for him. “But, it’s nothing...” he placed his hand on her arm. 

Drew sighed, reaching for the radio where some generic song came on. “Oh wow... my parents loved this song.” Drew hummed, questioning her with a smile. “Yeah,” Rose grinned, “They used to listen to this when they were, you know, courting.” She rolled her eyes. “Courting?” Drew scoffed. “Yeah, courting!”

“Well, I am glad they got together... with some... ‘courting.’” Rose beamed at him. “Makes me want to waltz,” Rose flung her arms up dramatically, “boy, if there was only some guy out there willing to take a gal’ out for a waltz.” Drew laughed, running his big hand through his brown locks. “Well, maybe you aren’t looking hard enough. There might be someone out there waiting.”

Rose just smiled brightly at him, giggling a little . “Oh jeez!” Rose suddenly called, pointing to a single daffodil still surviving the snow. “What? A flower? Really?” He rolled his eyes. “Not a flower...” she shook her head. “A daffodil, surviving the snow! It might be the last one!”

“Yeah... weird weather, eh? Snow this time of year, and here too? We never get snow. Last time we had snow-“ Rose cut him off, grinning childishly. “God, can you just go get me that damn flower, please!” He shook his head, hurrying to the other side of the road, returning with it.

The brown haired boy was so gentle as he handed her the flower, flushing red entirely. Rose was so flushed too, but it made a change from the forceful and affectionate Dyo coming onto her... or whatever. A small noise caught Drews attention, turning to watch Rose admire the yellow flower in hand. 

“Are you singing?” Rose burnt red quickly, shaking her head. “No!” “It’s cute...” Her eyes widened. “You... calling me cute, now, huh?” 

“So what if I am?” He smirked. “Well, you ain’t so bad yourself, prince charming.” Drew tipped his head back a little, laughing. “You really are a funny girl...”

Letting her mind wonder, Rose instantly fixated on Dyo. They had sex, and she ran away. He might think she used his body to feel better. But, what if he was just using her all along too? Memories of her voice begging him for more... it felt so hard, admitting how she felt. Admitting that being around him felt good, but it was dangerous. There is no way to trust someone offering so much freedom.

“You are... cute, though.” Rose began again, slowly meeting his eyes. “But... I am an adult... and I don’t do ‘cute.’ I do... ‘wifey;’ I got your birthday set in my phone...” He cooed: “That’s so sweet of you.” Rose nodded, proud, “see? Wife material.”

“Rose... you like me, don’t you?” Why did he ask that so sudden? Would it kill him to be more smooth? “Maybe.” She twiddled the flower, squeezing the flowers stem gently. “I... I don’t wanna sound like a moron... but, I just need time. It’s been rough... sometimes. But yes, I do like you, Drew.”

She nearly crushed the flower under her force. Mind whirring; Dyo acted like he loved her, almost... and yet, she was chasing someone she witnessed kissing another girl. Her Mother knew she liked Drew, and always tried to convince Rose to ask him out- desperate to see her little girl fly the nest so early, even if it was not what Rose wanted. Dating Drew would make her family proud, would make them like her... and though it broke her heart, working her ass off to please them, she could force herself to forget Dyo and date Drew instead.

“I will get out of your car and free you from this conversation now.” Drew let out a stutter of protest, watching her step out the vehicle and lean into the window to speak. “So, I’ll... see you around, right? You won’t just... ignore me, now?” He shook his head, finding the nearest empty wrapper from his car, chucking it at her forehead. “Hey!” 

“No, I won’t ignore you.” He started the engine again. “And yes, I will see you soon.” Rose smiled gently, waving big patterns as he drove away through the sloshing snow. Stepping into her home, Rose steadied her breathing and waited. 

“The kid’s home,” the sister called to the parents in the other room, “where have you been? We were all so worried.” Rose shook her head, “I’m so sorry... Amelia... asked me to stay and help paint her rooms.” The sibling fled instantly, telling Mom and Papa what she just found out. Hell was waiting in the living room, and Rose knew it. Staring at her reflection one last time with a sigh, before knowing she had to face them. Clenching her fists, ignoring their cruel words, she decided to try a new and different approach.

"Guys... I am sorry, I did lie." The family looked up at the brunette standing centre in the room, "you know... Drew? I was with him. I have feelings for him, and... I think he does for me too."

There was a moment of silence. So much bullshit spewing from the brunettes mouth, lies were so easy. If she hinted she might have had feelings for some masked stranger waltzing into her life, the words would never have come. But, as expected, her parents instantly fixated on this lie she had created.

"Drew? The rich one? With the big house and car?" Both parents exchanged a glance, standing from the couch. "Well, look at you. I always knew you would make us proud." Rose hid her smirk, disgusted as their unloving arms embraced her in a hug. They were so easy to read; but she craved this affection. Maybe lying just so they can get their money, would not be so bad if she continued to feel love. 

"Thank's guys... l-love you too..."

Rose had no expression, a blank canvas... hurrying to her room as her family expressed their pride. Their faces were familiar, the ones she had seen every day of her life, but this was going nowhere. They would try to marry her off to Drew, boosting their pride and continuing their fake love whilst things were going good. But, those facades they wore were becoming withered, worn, from usage. And, wasn't their lies... their fake love... their demands and expectations, the very reason Rose had tried to end it all?

'You are chasing the wrong people. You are surrendering to a life you know nothing about...' Rose opened her eyes wide, hearing Dyo's voice echoing in her mind. 'Just trust me. Trust me, and I will turn your entire life upside down...'

She had to see him. Yet, she so dearly craved the love of her family. Just imagining a relationship with her Mother, was worth more than anything. No longer admiring friends, whose Mother's would bend over backwards for them. Feeling tender hands holding her body in a motherly embrace, just the thought of it was all she craved. But she was strong willed, and knew the consequences of doing what an unloving person wants you to do. She wanted to see Dyo... so badly... but why? Why go see him, when life is becoming better? Why face someone you had sex with, and ran from?

"Guy's," Rose emerged from her room, "I am going for a walk... I will be back soon."

"Oh, my darling daughter, take as long as you wish..." 

Rose hid her expression, slipping into her trainers; ignoring the shadow overcasting her. Her sister standing directly behind her, whispering. "You better be going to see Drew... we will know otherwise.."

Smothered, Rose kept her gaze low and crept out of the home. Once out of sight, she picked up the pace and hurried to the seafront- making sure her car keys were in her pocket. Her mind was just filled with thoughts about Dyo.

He told her she was a natural at living, at surviving and everyone else was just a product of the day. But it didn't make her feel special. It was this subtle nagging reminder to a much bitter person she left behind, and she no longer believed in those things. If anything, all these traumas had made her empathy shine and want to warm everyone and her world around her. But maybe that's what he meant? That she had become so submissive from all this trauma, settling into a world, a place, she didn't belong... And that seemed wrong. Feeling like there's two halves to him, and he's set her between the two- all alone.

There is no way he could know all the past tragedies, and yet Rose felt weirdly grateful for his presence. It had been a long time since she had been so ashamed of her behaviour to lash out and protect herself, that she had accepted the world as it were and become happier. And even though it was impossible, it truly felt like this stranger just saw through that. She was an open book to him, and the fear contrasting with the appreciation for that was too strange to decipher. Liking someone for knowing you, and yet hating everyone else for trying to? 

Rushing past the pier, ignoring the strange symbols doodled all over the walls, her legs ached but she was so determined to find Dyo. Nothing else mattered, just him. His voice still echoing in her mind, things she was sure he had said at some point- unless he was able to just casually speak to her through telekinesis. But that was crazy.

Rose stopped walking along the sea front, legs refusing to move as she hears him say he has been betrayed too many times, and she's helped him rediscover what it is to be alive. Such sweet words. Her expression not at all shocked, just still and listening. He feels she is the one thing that materials and riches can be surpassed by, the one thing true in his world and he needs her- and she knew it. Somehow, she just knew it.

"Do you know how often I've held my own empty arms out? Feeling like a fucking choice? Too ashamed to say how I fucking feel, my anger is all I've had. And, oh boy how wrong I'd been. Blaming others, then myself, when really... I don't know. I guess nobody should have to be around someone like me, and I shouldn't turn to anger so quickly. I want things I can't have... Like love. I can pretend, I can get some guy and do whatever, but... Can't say I believe in it. Heck, I don't even want it or need it." Rose was fully speaking to herself in public, holding some kind of conversation with her head- even if it was in Dyo's voice came a response. 

"You're through with hoping, and that's fine. It'll take time to see again, I won't expect you to be all cynical or sweet to me. But, Rose, that doesn't mean I'm going away either." 

Rose felt a small scoff leave her lips, a disguise for the sob she felt coming. She hated how she sounded right now, even if opening up felt nice. But there was something about this weirdo, a nice feeling. He was an obstacle that was unbeatable, he wouldn't go away, and yet weirdly he brought so much joy she wouldn't admit. Like the rush you get thinking of protecting someone you love, someone whose been there through hurt and happiness, someone worth the feeling they left behind. 

Her blue eyes looked ahead to a man smiling and throwing a ball for his pet. The little dog so content, running around. Rose scoffed again, light hearted as a small grin set itself on her lips. Nimble fingers resting against them as she looked ahead at the long beach left to walk. She kept taking a few steps, then stopping. 'how did I get so cynical?'

The realization was hitting hard, but the blows were soft. And there was one thing left in her mind: seeing Dyo again. And it was odd; it didn't feel like anything she'd felt for anyone before. She wasn't excited, sad, angry... She just needed to see him.

Normally so reserved, her feet hit the concrete hard as she began running for her life. Smiling occasionally as she breathed hard, passing many people watching her. But, she no longer cared- and for once, it wasn't a lesson from past tragedies or advice from friends that was guiding her... It was her own heart.

Slowing into a walk, Rose locked eyes with the same girl she had passed nearly every day on this same route she took. Both of them always alone, wondering her purpose for being there. But, today, this girl was with someone, smiling and holding hands. Rose felt her tired legs causing a stumble, tears blinding her vision, but she was determined; setting of to run once more. She did not want to be lonely anymore.

'I don't care if they think I'm different... I don't care if they judge what i have to say... Not anymore. And I don't care what he is, not now.' He could be a rage driven ghoul for all she cared; she was broken, and she wouldn't care if he was too.

His voice encouraging her to continue, saying things with such determination to her. 'I'm better when I am with you,' things about his misery disappearing now that she was here. And it was easy to recognize his words were helping her run faster. Suddenly feeling alive, strength that was lost quickly being revived. 

She saw her car, still in the same spot. Hurrying to the door, pulling her key out with intention to drive home. But, then her gaze hit the hotel behind. He might not even be in there, and yet...

~~~

"I think it was room 2G?" 

Rose stood before the counter clerk. "Yes, I remember you being there. But, I have no idea if the gentleman staying there is still here." The woman sighed, turning away. "Well," Rose stuttered, "please can I go up and check?"

The woman shook her head. "No... sorry. Can't let you do that."

Rose let out a sigh, going to retreat back to her car. The frown she knew so well hit her expression; determination in the cruellest and crappiest of situations. Waiting for the woman to turn, before sneaking through the door and rushing up a flight of stairs. Quick to locate the room she remembered before standing outside. She really should just leave... but... her knuckles were already tapping lightly on the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ⚠️

He stood there in the doorway, making the brunette female pause in her tracks. "I...I am so sorry..." she went to turn on her heel, feeling so bad for disturbing his peaceful life... again. She let out a winded sound when he smashed her back into the wall behind, enclosing the space between their bodies. 

"Get in the room. Right now."

Entranced, lips parted, Rose could only stare back at those violet hues and nod slowly. Stepping inside, Rose took note of the same familiar room before waiting for herself to be alone with Dyo again. "You look nervous..." he noted, locking the door behind himself as he stepped inside. 

"Yeah... this is not my first time... sneaking off to see people... but I am so nervous."

"Why do you feel that way, hmm? You were not nervous the last time you were here." 

A small noise came from the brunettes lips as she bit down on the bottom one, instantly turning red and avoiding eye contact as she spoke. "I was in a bad place."

"You just need to admit you love me."

"Wha- No! Jeez, don't start the cynical riddle talk again."

"Cynical? Come now, have you not heard? 'All you need is love?'" 

Rose rolled her eyes, speaking with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "Love is just a lie." But he just inched closer, ignoring her. "And, the only way to love me is to put a ring on it."

"Then, that can be arranged." He grasped her hands, gently caressing the ring finger. "If that's what it takes, I can do that in a heartbeat. Just one night, stay with me again, in the name of love."

Laughing, moving to the window, Rose let her mind be filled with her own situation. Feeling so trapped; longing for freedom, knowing her parents would expect her to- somehow- end up with Drew. A man that clearly does not love her.

"Love is so stupid..." she uttered, looking outside through the curtains. "A girl has to eat. A girl needs a home. A future... I can't just... take the route my heart wants me to take. I cannot throw my life away for happiness; I won't be a fool anymore!"

Her shoulders slumped, looking down with a sad expression as Dyo quickly came behind, closing the small gap in the curtains she had made. "Throwing your life away for happiness?" She yelped a little when he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her tighter. "What is wrong with that? Do tell me."

She kept trying to protest; small pleas going unheard as he kept repeating all he had said on repeat. Singing it almost to her, leaving her wriggling to escape his grasp. But, the closer he got, the louder he sung, she found herself giggling and smiling. 

Finally managing to break free, she quickly hurried to the other side of the room. He had been so rough during... well... and yet, he was being so gentle right now. "I won't give in to you." He was treating this like some sort of performance; like he would just die instantly if she walked away. But, Rose was a broken person; unable to believe his sweet words.

"You will."

Rose snarled a little, hands against the wall. "Just one more night?" He begged. "No way." She instantly spat back, pressing herself tight against the wall- not bothering to move when he came over, leaning over her smaller frame.

"This... can't happen. I need to move on... so, thank you for everything... goodbye." She began walking to the door; sorrow eating her alive as she pressed down on the door handle to leave. Eyes widening when she turned for a brief moment, seeing him literally climbing out of the window.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She darted across the room again, tiny handles instantly grabbing his shirt in an attempt to pull him back inside. "GET DOWN!"

"What is the point if," he raised his voice suddenly to finish his sentence; yelling outside, "my Rose does not love me?"

Managing to pull him back inside, she could only let out a frustrated sigh when he stared down at her and chuckled. "Just be my lover." She hurried back to the door, flustered as he followed closely- managing to shut the door just as she opened it. 

"Dyo-" He kept her trapped between himself and the door. "I... even if we did... you're going to be... horrible to me. And I will just waste my life drunk all the time." 

"I am patiently giving you the chance to decide. I won't be mean, I promise. But, it is a fact- we are meant to be lovers."

Rose blew off steam, gently blowing some strands of hair from her face as she crossed her arms. "Every single thing in this world will try to separate us. My family... my job... everything-"

He spoke her name gently, not minding how she wined when he gently cupped her face. "You..." he paused, "are an idiot."

She went to kick him away, trying to reach the handle, but he kept her firm in place. Cold hands on her cheeks, those violet hues smouldering all will-power to leave from the brunettes being. Despite the hard exterior she attempted to show him, her mind was racing with doting thoughts.

'He always looks at me so longingly. I want him to look at me forever, and be proud of whoever I am. Like only he and I exist in our own world. I want him to look at me, and understand.'

"You don't see how much happiness you bring. You are a ray of sunshine to people's lives, and you'll never see that. It takes just one single person to believe in you: me, a friend, anyone, and you can achieve so much greatness... You have already." He chuckled, keeping a grip on her shoulders and smiling down at her. "And I'm not even speaking of the greatness you do for yourself, but the things you do to bring joy to others. Showing them your mind, indulging their fantasies, just being yourself... You bring people together, friends, your family at times, bringing joy to your workplace, the world during hardship, and even though you're deathly afraid... it takes just one person to light the beautiful flame back inside of you. You simply are amazing."

"You don't think I am silly? Catastrophic? A fool, and all the rest?"

"Oh, no I do." He laughed, keeping her still when she tried moving again. "But, you came to see me. You listened to yourself... for once in your life. You are growing, right? And that, frankly, is adorable."

All in one moment, hugging him seemed like the right thing to do. I mean, hell yeah, he smelt like designer perfumes and all that jazz... but he FELT like freedom. All those fears she had been harbouring just seemed to vanish. "Rose." She shuddered, humming in response; keeping her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. "I won't leave... not now, not ever. And every single day that passes, I will love you even more than I do now. No matter how you feel, no matter what happens to either of us, my feelings are not going to change."

The memories in her mind had been chaotic. Giving out her mind and body freely to the world, trying so desperately to make people hear her heart; staying up all hours of the night, singing out songs, writing words for the world and crying the tears of an artist... When your existence has always been for other people, giving your heart freely and ignoring your own needs, it is painful when the world throws you away so carelessly. An unattended orphan, that was all she was.

"Fine."

One word left her lips, before she looked up into his eyes with a hint of uncertainty. "I..." she breathed deeply, nodding as she spoke, "I am willing to try..." 

Oh god, this was such a mess. Confessing to Drew, having to see him at work very soon, and face the family expecting her to bring a rich man home... all whilst she is eloping with this charming stranger in secret? She quickly covered her eyes with both hands, letting out a disgruntled whimper.

"I told you," he peeled back one of her hands, "you won't have to be afraid anymore." She could only sigh when he gave her room to move freely, sitting herself back on the same bed she had given him her body in. Seeing her so confused, he took a seat beside her and done his best to place his hand gently over hers. "Even if we have to keep this secret... if you call out my name, if you ever need me... I will be there instantly. And, so you know, I won't let you leave me."

Here we go again, that odd feeling inside. Unease, unsettling... she just accepted his proposal to be... secret lovers. If it could be called that. And yet, he was still not satisfied. 'I won't let you leave me,' the way he said that. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" His voice snapped her from her daze. That smirk he gave her, she had seen that before. It was the knowing look; someone who was in control, someone waiting to tear you apart for fun. Someone who would not care at all if you flailed and hurt; in the end, they always won. And, that single look had her frozen. A heavy feeling of dread, that migraine returning a little. 

Admitting to the fear in her heart would just be... ridiculous. She just offered herself on a plate to him, she just sacrificed the other people in her life to elope with him... and yet. "Are you alright?" He asked, like he always did. 

Rose clenched her fists, promising herself not to think about all the crap in her life and instead focus on him. After all, she did come here for that reason- right? Fumbling her fingers, her face had a heavy dusting of pink as she shyly spoke out.

"C-Could we... umm..."

"Ah, so you are just using me for my body, hmm? Can't say I blame you," he teased, leaning towards her again.

"N-no! That's not... never mind... w-whatever." She went to get up, flustered and simply wanting to disappear from his sight. But, as expected, he quickly grappled her waist and brought her down to the silky sheets below. 

"I was easy on you before... but, you liked it right?"

Rose kept silent, struggling to stop herself shaking as he leaned over her. "I asked you a question. Did you like it?"

She felt hot. Body temperature already through the roof as she nodded. "Yes... I..."

"Then, do not expect the same treatment this time. You are mine now, and I will not treat you so delicately."

Their lips connected instantly, but, this time, he held her wrists above her head. Even when Rose was sure she would fall unconscious, begging through small whimpers for air, he kept her trapped beneath him. And, just from a simple kiss, she could feel her legs shuffling beneath him; trying to ignore the warmth building between her thighs already.

He released the kiss for a moment, admiring her features for just a split moment whilst shuffling both her wrists into his left hand. The second his name tried to leave her lips, his were already attacking hers again. Breaking the kiss for another moment, distracting her with his eyes as his digit slipped between her legs. 

"Holy shit..." Rose whimpered, "I can't believe I tried denying you for this long..."

He quickly propped himself up on his elbows, the hand that had restrained her arms now holding the back of her neck gently. Fingers making her writhe, he pressed his cold lips to her earlobe. "So am I, but these things happen."

Everything she had felt and thought to this point just seemed like complete bullshit now. Letting out a shy noise when he leant back, focusing on ridding her of her attire. Left exposed, her head turned in the direction of her phone lying on the floor. She quickly scurried to get it, not bothered by being naked, only for him to chase and hungrily tackle her against the wall. 

"My phone-"

"I don't care!"

He kicked the broken device, letting it slide beneath the bed. Rose quickly brushed past him, crawling beneath the space and grasping it in her hands. Yelping as cold hands grasped both ankles, pulling out from the shadowy darkness and back into the room with ease. 

The second he could, he had her back pressed against the edge of the bed; forcing their lips together again whilst wrestling the phone from her grasp. Succeeding in grabbing it, tossing it a few feet away carelessly- grabbing the brunettes hips and throwing her back against the sheets. And only then, did he finally remove his shirt.

She tried to be defiant, grinning and teasing as he pried her legs apart. She had a pretty good idea what he had planned; her nimble hands ready to stop him. "Try to stop me, and you will regret it."

When a wet muscle began tasting her opening, toying her lips and making her body shake with desire, she grasped the sheets beneath herself. The need becoming more and more intense; her hands covering her eyes one moment- and she knows he said to not stop him but- her hands quickly grasped his locks. She was sure she was accidentally hurting him, but whatever he did to her...

There was no escape from the pleasure. Screaming out a pleasured cry, feeling amazing inside and out, he simply crawled back over her body. Her heart blossoming; holy shit, she really did love him. Keeping eye contact as he, once more, rid himself of his pants and positioned himself between her legs.

He muttered words she could not comprehend, some kind of pillow talk. But, her mind was far too hazy to do anything except whine out again when he entered her body. The pure need to be closer to him, to just admit how she felt, to adore him, was overwhelming... and yet, again, the words would not come. 

In the aftermath, the two lay side by side in a moments silence. "I am so glad you finally see sense, Rose. You don't even have to leave this room if you so wish. Just remain by my side." That frustrating feeling returned; wondering his true intentions. Wondering if he was from around here, or where he even planned to whisk her away to. But asking after that passionate episode just seemed stupid, so she kept her mouth shut. 

She hid her frustration well; wanting to collapse from yet another happy moment being destroyed by uncertainty and fear. Staring blankly at the wall, she had to ask him. Peeking over her shoulder to where he lay behind her. "Dyo-"

"No, no, stay still."

Rose frowned a little, turning to face the wall again. "Ummm, okay... anyways. I was just wondering what... the plan was... for seeing each other." He did not respond, leading a little bit of sadness into her heart again. "T-There is a plan, right?"

"Hush now, really... let me focus..."

That was right. He did not love her. Nobody did, right? Tears quickly forming as she tugged the sheets over her body again. No, enough was enough. She spun round, readying herself to find her clothes and leave- only to see him sitting up, a book of some kind at hand.

He looked at her proudly, turning to show her a quick sketch of, clearly, her lying in his bed. Flicking through the pages, finding more and more. Photos of her unaware, lips parted and gaze elsewhere. Even a sketch of her as she had run from him, looking up at the window- drawn from memory.

Rose put the book down, looking around the room in a shocked trance. It seemed so hard to accept, being loved. He grinned wider, silently placing the shirt he had worn over her shoulders like a jacket.

The coat. "Oh, crap! I still have your-"

"Keep it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wear it when I am not around. Please?"

"Wh-Why though?" She asked, shakily.

"Because when I am not there, you'll have something from your secret lover... who will be waiting for your return."

The phone vibrating beneath the bed, making them both laugh for a moment. Rose walking around contently in just his oversized shirt, playfully posing as he sketched her some more. Tackling each other occasionally, and simply lying beside one another at other times. The moon already in the sky, midnight gone, both just laying on the bed and discussing the millions of books they had both found in the room. Dyo listening to each and every idea Rose had, finding it hard to believe she had once been so passionate about creating things- art, word, content- and had nearly, very nearly, given it all away from the fear. The fear brought when her family only showed her hatred, and the rest of the world wanted to tear apart what she had to say. 

He watched her hands move as she spoke, how natural the ideas flowed from her. "You were born to do this." He commented, watching her burn up again. "Well, it is not something I... would do, specifically.. like a job, or whatever." She paused, speaking lowly. "And, the effort, the hours, consumed as I spent all my moments trying to write tales for a world suffering, trying to make art for a world so mundane and boring, and I...people never approved. My life seemed like such a waste when that happened. But-"

"But, I can tell you are afraid for that to happen again, so," he took her hand in his, "this time... why don't you start again? Why not do it for yourself this time, not the world? And if they don't like the colours, the visions, the songs in your head... who cares? Nothing is eternal, listen to your heart; you are the only one that can do that. There are bad people out there, who might see your heart... they might try to copy, they might try to hurt you, they might even try to adore you... but, only you can choose what you do with that."

Rose nodded, smiling gently. Hands moving again as the two leant over the small sketch book; designing characters, designing beautiful scenes and plots together against the moonlight. A tribute almost, to the person that started it all. Dyo. Her affections, her loyalty, her desire for him- had started all of this courage to speak her mind, to want the world to see her and him together as one.

She took his hand in her own, smiling. "I... I believe in you, Dyo. Okay?" "O...kay?" He chuckled, making her flustered again. "N-no... I am just... alright, sorry... its silly."

"No, no, go on."

"I just never knew I could feel this way... Every time I am with you, or see you, I feel so homely. I feel like there is one person on the entire planet who can see me. And my heart keeps telling me to give you everything... so, I just... wanted to apologise in advance... because..." she swallowed thickly, "I think... I might love you, truly."

"Why would you apologise for-"

She silenced him with the brightest smile. "Because through whatever this is... I am not letting you go, either."

He fell silent, as did she, linking hands. "No matter how hard it gets... I won't leave you." She said again, lying down beside the multiple sketches. "You already know I will not either."

"Until my dying day..." Rose whispered, grasping his hand in hers a little tighter.

He whispered back, petting her hair and pulling her closer. "Until my dying day."


	9. Chapter 9

Dyo had reluctantly let Rose leave. She assured him she wanted to work; she had not lost hope at all. She spent the night with him, but turning her frown upside down was easy- and almost fun. Walking into work, after a short while away, and instantly being smothered by Ollie and Drew again.

Filling each other in on gossip, teasing each other. Drew claimed he would marry Ollie down the centre aisle, taking him off in a trolley with cans and ribbon hanging off the back. Teasing Rose on repeat; watching her cower and whine out as Ollie threw a handful of candies right at her. Rose, being truly one of a kind, burst into a fit of giggles and had to walk away from the scene. A few familiar customers told Ollie to pay Rose for overtime; given how much she was trying not to laugh. 

Ollie rest his head on the brunettes shoulder, letting his hair be stroked as he craved the sunny girl's attention. "No, Rose only wants me to hug her..." Drew whined, and Rose had to hide her blush. 

At one point, Ollie kept telling Drew to pick Rose up. Rose, of course, whined out and backed against the wall... but him saying he could easy pick her up and hold her...

Ollie being himself decided being at work would not stop him from ordering a takeout. All three behind the till, Rose laughing quietly and making eyes with Drew- who had teased and tried buttering her up, saying it was her job to get the food. But seeing the random guy waltz in, hot steamy pizza at hand, she could not control her laughter. I mean, he literally walked through the shop with a takeaway for the employees on shift- that's funny.

Flustered; Ollie teased the reason Rose let her hair down at work was so that Drew could pull it. Feelings becoming even harder to deny. Something or other said between the other two about men staring at girls they like... apparently it was a 'guy thing,' and yet, Drew just kept staring at Rose. 

Nothing in the world could seem to affect Rose; constantly happy, constantly naïve, bringing fun to their situations. Both males even said that this shift was the best in a while, Rose making everything better. The few prudish asshat customers that came in were no match; Rose ignoring them entirely, and then raging to Ollie in her soft voice, who would only chuckle at her getting all worked up.

And, only God knows how it happened, but the two males were laughing and teasing Rose about liking... well, kinks. Somehow, she literally did end up as the exact thing they mentioned her as. Hands tied behind her back, Drew's voice smoothly laughing that she was not going anywhere with her hands tied; forced to stay at his side. This attention she was receiving was enough to make anyone blush, him following and protecting her, but her handling his tendencies well with flustered behaviour. 

It was just jokes, but it felt real- almost. The way he looked at her, the suggestive comments... it was all so confusing.

Hell, she even went out back to struggle with some heavy cages. Upon succeeding, and mildly helping her, Drew called her 'good girl.' The two bantering with flirting. 

For once, Rose longed to just cut loose. No sadness or anger being the reason for doing so; just yearning to have a dance partner, kicking around and making a fool of herself amongst the judgemental eyes. And being here, with Drew... everything felt so right. 

All walking up stairs, ready to leave for the night, Drew dropped the sudden bomb-shell.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?"

Rose shot him a funny look. "Know what?" 

"I am leaving..."

Rose fumbled quickly for her protective mask, not a requirement to wear upstairs, but still put it on. She had to hide the frown that hit her lips, refusing to leave. "Oh," she stuttered, "college work?"

"Yeah... and other stuff. I can message you later about it all."

Rose knew she looked like an open book. It was so hard to hide; avoiding eye contact at times. Even when he held the door open for her, patiently waiting for her to step outside with him, she could feel her heart swallowing her whole.

Walking on sunshine one moment, and then feeling like her body was being strangled the next. Having confused love and abuse so many times with past lovers, the feeling was worse then it needed to be. Breathing shallow, acting almost delirious. So many times had she been with lovers that made her run, drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness for simple things- like hanging out with friends. The feeling never truly leaves; paranoia, self-blame, feeling like you are drowning. Running from the person you learn to love, makes you feel like your own enemy. 

"Rose."

Rose shook her head, waking from her daze. "Did you hear what I said?" Drew asked, chuckling at her.

"No... I... sorry. Do continue."

"I was just saying. We are all going to the fair tomorrow. Me, Molly, Luke... you wanna come? You can bring masky too." 

Rose felt a small whimper leave her lips. Her heart was holding on to how happy she felt before he said he was leaving. Enjoying the ride of life, knowing Dyo was right when he said her presence made lives easier. Believing it without having to think about it, cherishing it. Not yet slipping into full denial and depression over the situation, she clenched her fists and nodded.

"Yes, O.M.G I would love to come..."

With a wave, another joke about her car, he set off into his vehicle. Rose tried to be quick, trying to chase him- and failing. Hands tight on the wheel, she drove and flicked through her tunes; finding a suitable one to scream Drew's name dramatically. 

Two halves to her person, two minds trapped in one body. Half of her was smiling, and proud of this drama in her life. Proud to see she was bettering herself by trying. That part had not lost hope; looking up to the stars overhead as she drove and told herself that she can make a wish. Not afraid to fight, no, she was not afraid.

Yet, the other half was wondering why time was her enemy. Time had always been the enemy; through all phases of her life- it did not matter which part you picked. Her parents needed her to end up with someone who would soon vanish. Dyo was waiting for her somewhere. Her heart was torn; she really liked Drew, the two had faced so much together in a time where the world was in chaos. Standing side by side, seeing nobody but each other daily, flirting and fierce in the fire together- amongst death, chaos, and disease ravaging the world. 

Rose would not throw that away for anyone- Dyo included.

The poor girl was seriously torn with what to do, fighting herself more then anything. The song blasting loudly telling her not to lose hope, and that it was not the end of the world. It felt like she had been dropped from the skies, but was just casually falling through the clouds slowly; feeling each sensation, being allowed to see and feel almost everything. Her own mind smiling, telling her to party, to throw on a fancy attire, and never lose hope- even when the world around her is crashing down. 

Driving down her road, she groaned seeing someone in her parking spot. Cursing as she was forced to park up somewhere crappy and frustrating. Hurrying into her home, like always, the good memories of the day were quickly being devoured by the fear building inside of her. Pacing, gritting her teeth and trying hard to see straight. Her Mother was awake still, so she told herself she could cry about it later instead. 

Eyes blurry from fatigue, she stuck her headphones over her ears and waved her arms around in some excuse of a dance. Damn, might be that pizza she and Ollie devoured at work, but she felt sick. The fantasies tucked inside her head was all too real. From feeling hated, despised and evil... she was suddenly desired, needed and yearned for. But, she was not sixteen anymore; those old dramas and love triangle's were not like this at all. 

So, pitifully, she actually went to speak to her Mother about the situation. Wrong, she knew, but she had to speak to someone. And weirdly, her Mother had been nothing but supportive; saying she knows Rose must feel terrible, and that she would have to tell him how she felt sooner or later... hell, Rose even subtly mentioned feeling unable to love from past traumas, but still finding love inside of Drew... but...-

The memories of passionate nights with the stranger kept interrupting her thoughts.

Speaking of which, her eyes glanced to a box lying on her bed. Untouched by her family, to her surprise, Rose examined it quickly. Nimble fingers detaching cardboard from a small glass bottle inside.

Taking the cork from the bottle, Rose noticed a piece of paper inside and quickly shook it out. Lips parting as she studied the sketch of herself, and the small writing in the corner.

'Don't give up hope.'

She flopped back on her bed. All she felt she had ever known, was Drew. She set her heart on him the very moment he protected her, made her laugh, flirted... and here, this stranger was so charming. What to do...

Rose messaged a friend back and forth, bragging proudly about things that happened between herself and Drew. It felt so gentle, so real, so magical... and yet, the moment the friend suggested she gave it a go with him... her shoulders slumped. Such a baby, she always needed everything sorted for her; unable to do things herself. Fearing the happiness that love could bring, despising the misery she already had... but knowing she had been comfortable in the dark for so long- it was getting harder to stay. Stepping into the light felt hard, new and frightening, but her body was moving in that direction anyway. Even with the lurking shadow of Dyo almost smothering her, trying to pull her back into the dark with him, all she needs...-

A tear strolled down her cheek. She knew this would take time; admitting how she felt... but time was something she did not have. The world could tell her she was gorgeous, and amazing, but she will never be free enough to openly confess to both suitors chasing her. Her hands typing a message to Drew, asking if he truly was leaving...

All she could tell her friend: "it is complicated." Pathetic.

Why was everything so hard? She shook her head, convinced that the things in life that had most value were worth fighting for. Glancing at her clock and deciding to hit the sack, ignoring the tears staining her pillow as she told herself tomorrow was another day.


	10. Chapter 10

"For fuck sake..." Rose growled, looking at the bottom of her car. Something went wrong, that was certain from the oil slowly leaking out and black fumes in the exhaust pipe. Crawling beneath the car, she instantly clambered out angrily when someone kicked her leg.

Locking eyes with Drew, who had seen the brunette beneath the car and stopped his own nearby. Seeing him was always pleasant, but it felt sour this time. She rose to her feet, covered in dirt, spanner in hand. 

"You alright?" He chuckled at the sight of her.

"Yep, just fine..."

"You sure you are alright?" He stepped closer, crouching to inspect the bottom of the car. "Shit... you know something is leaking, right?"

"Yes, Drew..." she spat, "I know that. I don't just crawl beneath my car for the fun of it... in fact, I am kinda scared of it to be honest."

"Aww, you scared of the big scary pipes? The dark?"

Rose just looked down, a sad expression on her face that made Drew fall silent. Walking over, he snatched the spanner and began crawling beneath the car- ignoring Rose's protests. 

"My car! Get out from there!" She stomped her feet.

"Stop being a baby. Bring some tools, your manual, and get your ass under here with me."

Rose felt herself bloom bright red, biting her lip as she obeyed. Shuffling on her back beneath the pipes and heavy mechanics; the dark no longer seeming so scary as her shoulder kept tight against Drew's. Both lying on their back, tight together, beneath a car- not exactly how Rose had planned it, but damn... her heart was soaring.

He seemed to know what he was doing, fumbling around with the mechanics. "Damn," he laughed, "for a tin-can... this sure is tough." 

Rose looked right, over her shoulder, staring right at him as he focused. Suddenly, she did not know where she was... something happening to her. No silky bed sheets to grab beneath herself, just the cold concrete. This was one of many guys in her life her family would try to force her to get with, perhaps even wed soon. Her eyes gently focused on him, lips parted as she breathed a little harder. Finally here, alone with him... the words were so close to being spoken... to begging him to take her into his arms. Almost admitting he had captured her heart, broken her train of thought and saving her from her desperate situation. Suddenly, not knowing who she is... and where to start seemed so difficult. 

"Ah, fuck it!"

He yelled, making her body jolt a little from the loud noise. But she peeked back at him, watching him squint as oil started dripping down his neck from above. She tried not to laugh, she really did, but it was already happening.

"Oh nice," he sighed, "laugh when I try to help."

Her eyes set on him gently, with a soft determination. "I am laughing because you are just so sweet... doing this for me..." 

He wiped his neck on a rag, struggling to move from the tight space, before he looked at Rose. His eyes softened instantly, both just staring. He broke the longing look with his voice: "okay, uh, take this and unscrew that little nozzle bit above your left arm."

Rose watched him place the mechanic on his lap, raging playfully. "Why are you putting everything on your lap?!"

"Not my lap," he laughed, "my thigh."

"Whatever..." she blushed, gently touching his leg and feeling for the thing she needed. He was always flirty anyway, but being here... with time running out- the need to protect herself from this unseen enemy she imagined in her mind... it just vanished. 

Several hours later, and Rose was a blushing mess. Fist pumping into the air, grinning and thanking Drew on repeat as the car finally started. "Oh my god! You got it working!"

"Come on," he cooed, "we got it working together... could not have done it without you... you know, unscrewing one little thing, whilst I done everything else."

"Hey!" Rose snapped.

"But no... I am glad I helped you. The conversation, your company," he laughed, "was worth it."

"Hey wait, Drew." Rose called to him. "What if... I will treat you? Your favourite, right, my treat." 

Drew thought for a moment. Getting food for free, from the girl who clearly worshipped him... spending more time with her... wanting to be near her- this was a win-win.

So, both getting into their vehicles, the two drove to the closest takeout. Parking side-by-side, windows open as they munched on their sloppy over-heated burgers. Drew often threw his empty packets into Rose's window, laughing as she whined and threw them back. The sight must have been funny for anyone else watching. 

The big clock looking over the town rang once, then twice. Rose felt herself shoot a desperate look to Drew. It was like a fairy-tale- at the stroke of midnight, she could turn into a peasant girl, and he was the prince that had little time to save her. Thinking of Dyo's gift only made the urge to reach out, to touch him, worse. 

"You got many pals around here, Rose? I know you are not originally from here, so..."

"No.. one or two. But my friends are all miles back."

He looked at her, leaning on his car door. "Well, you got me."

Rose, being a fool, could only respond with a joke- when really, she wanted to ask him for how long his words would stay true. "Aww, good... we can go play on the swings?"

He just laughed, staring at her for the longest time. And, it was funny... Drew was rich, handsome, young... and even he had problems. His Dad was hard on him, strict and demanding. He had days where his anger could frighten Rose; smashing things around, sighing and refusing to open up about stuff troubling him, and yet... Rose would always linger, smiling and saying it would be alright. He usually laughed at her smiling features, and her small hand resting on his shoulder- trying to be encouraging. 

Rose suddenly bit her lip, sniffling and looking the other way. He just seemed too perfect for her; both fitting together like puzzle pieces. But, he never spoke about the conversation on that snowy day. He never made first moves... and thinking about Drew made her so weak. Limbs shaking, the world turning slowly when it was just them two. Why it all had to be so difficult, she did not know. 

"I got an idea," he grinned suddenly, "your tin-can, versus my truck." 

"Oh?" Rose grinned, leaning out of her window too. 

"Yeah... let's see if your little mobile trash can won't explode trying to keep up with my car. Eh?"

Both reversing at the same time, Rose squinted a little and cursed as Drew shined his lights as bright as possible to blind Rose. She followed him, instantly recognising the route: the moors. 

Nothing but long hills, darkness- only the two of them around. If he thought she was going to be beaten, he was sorely mistaken. But, despite how the two raced round corners and grinned at one another spitefully, it felt so safe. He and her, riding in the darkness, holding the wheel tight. Her little car, her smaller self, leading the way as he followed. The excitement of the chase in her heart; thrilled, terrified, unsure and excited. 

It almost felt so romantic. I mean, hell, anyone and their Mom would know Rose was a simp for cars. Being behind the wheel was where she felt most alive. So, when the road ahead turned into nothing but a long dirt path fit for four or more vehicles, she stepped her foot on the acceleration with intent. Her moment of bliss was broken when Drew kept honking his horn at her, making her slow a little to look at him. His hands pointed behind himself, where she looked in the mirror and noticed a car following them both.

Nobody ever came here, so it was most likely some crook or racer. Both those things were bad news, so Rose locked eyes with Drew and pointed several times ahead of them both, mouthing 'speed up.'

The closer the car behind got, the more Rose could see how expensive it was. Too dark to see a make, but you can just tell when something is high class stuff. And, whoever this person was quickly positioned their vehicle beside Rose's, matching her speed without effort.

Rose wondered if Drew was as concerned as she was, her grip on the wheel tightening as she realised her crappy tiny car was stuck between two big and expensive ones. Was this asshole trying to race them both? Drew was most likely loving it, which did not help matters.

Well, whatever- she huffed to herself. She was certain she was a good driver, one of the best even. Her car was like an extension of herself, and she would not be beaten by anyone. Something nagged in her mind, asking her to look left to this racer.

The person in the expensive car had rolled down their tinted window just enough to let Rose see instantly who it was, hiding themselves from Drew. Her lips parting wide as she recognised her 'secret lover,' darting her gaze back in front of herself the second her vehicle hit a bump. 

"HOLY SHIT, HOLY FUCKING SHIT... OH FUCK... OH LORD... OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

She looked towards Drew's car, wondering why they were both sandwiching her. Dyo was back to stalking, maybe? And, perhaps Drew did not feel safe leaving Rose behind with some random person trying to race them? Her eyes widening as she noticed a tight bend up ahead, shaking her head and internally begging both males to slow down or speed up; going round that bend all in sync would be a death wish. But, every time she slowed down or sped up, they both followed. So, she took to screaming her lungs out in the car instead.

"FUCK! I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE... I AM GOING TO GO ROUND THIS CORNER, AND I AM GOING TO DIE.... oh lord... oh fuck... oh shit..."

She wanted to shut her eyes as she spun the wheel, screaming incredibly loud and cursing as both male's vehicles very nearly touched her own. Sure, the road was very wide... but they had her literally trapped between them both; their cars nearly scraping hers as they turned.

Finding it hard to believe she was still alive, Rose reminded herself she had done a lot worse and weirder stuff in life- and survived. So, she decided to do something else. She knew this area well, and Drew would expect her to keep going straight. Dyo would have no idea she was about to turn off quickly; it was not a normal route to take.

Feeling confident, she quickly spun the wheel. Cringing when her wheels scraped harshly, and her car sounded just about ready to explode. Breathing a sigh of relief once she turned off, thanking the god's above she was alone now-

Bright lights following her. Eyes widening, she recognised it was not Drew's car. How in the hell did he predict her move?! There was not a single chance Dyo could have known she would do that. The possibility of him turning round and following was not logical from the speed he had followed her with. 

"Okay," she grunted a little, "you want a chase? Fine..."

Treating him like an enemy did not feel right. But, why did he follow her and Drew? Driving along, trying to find a way out of this maze of trees and dirt roads... she did not know this place like she thought she did. Cursing and surrendering when she came to a dead end, just casually parking up and waiting for the inevitable. 

First came the gentle tap on her window, and she crossed her arms angrily as she stepped out. There he was, same clean shirt on and trousers. "Sorry if I frightened you," he said in such a polite manner.

"Why in the fuck did you just do that?!"

"Do what-"

"FOLLOW ME? FOLLOW US?! I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"But," he looked away shyly, toying his fingers, "you were with someone else. You could have done that with me..."

Was he messing with her? Since when was Mr wise-guy so shy and innocent? "W-Well.. I did not even know you drove... didn't know I could drive like that till you forced me round that corner."

"Heh, sorry... it was fun though, no?"

Rose kept her arms folded tight, sighing through her nose as she looked away. He practically hopped towards his spectacular and suspiciously perfect car, waving his arms around and babbling. "Look, look here. Good, eh? I knew you'd like it. I had to get it."

His voice drowned out as Rose thought intently. Just who would sell a car to someone in a mask, huh? How did he afford that? How was he so carefree after nearly killing her?

"Ah-" Rose let out a small noise of surprise when his hand landed roughly on her shoulder. "Are you not impressed by it, huh?" What the heck was that tone?!

She turned to face him, going to speak... before the sound of another car pulling up behind caught their attention. Rose letting out another small noise when the grip on her shoulder became unbearably tough. Trying to pry his hand off, but focusing too much on how that... stupid... fucking... guise was just... happy?

There was no way to put it simply. The presence of Drew clearly spiked some negative emotion inside of Dyo; true since he was squeezing Rose's shoulder very harshly and staring at Drew intensely. But... what emotion can you gain from a permanent fixed perfect smile? 

"Rose... you okay?!" Drew asked, stumbling his way to her in worry. "Oh..." he made eyes with Dyo, "you."

There was this silent tension in the air, and Rose cleared her throat. "Well, look at the time... time to go home, eh?" She went to walk to her car, held in place by Dyo instead. 

"Yeah... let's just all go home..." Drew said with caution, trying to make eyes with Rose to see if she needed help.

"I am alright, Drew..." Rose shrugged Dyo off, who followed her like a lost puppy. "Let's all just... never speak about that crazy ass race."

"Race? He followed us-" Drew tried, interrupted instantly.

"You did so well, Rose..." Dyo purred down the brunettes neck, spiking her ego. "You think so?" She asked, a little too eager for praise. "Oh," Dyo shot a look to Drew, "I know so."

Drew got pure chills for a moment. His instinct telling him to get in his car. "Oh, Rose... before you go!" He called. "You still down for coming to that fair thing tomorrow?"

"That is tomorrow?" Rose called back in the darkness. "Definitely... I... we will be there."

Drew did not like that. Why did that asshole have to come? Why was Rose totally fine with him tagging along? "Alright, just meet me outside when it opens up- okay?"

"Sure thing!"

Driving home, Rose had a moment in the calm silence to think. Dyo was still following her, most likely intent on 'driving her home.' But, his behaviour was far from normal. Every time he came along, everything became a mess. And she felt terrible about that; that was no life for anyone to live... just causing mayhem, being a nuisance, being out of control... she pitied him a little.

Arriving home, he tried his usual trick of asking her to stay the night with him. But, under the promise of taking him as her plus-one tomorrow, he seemed satisfied enough to let her rest alone for the night. And now, Rose could only hope this would not be another mistake.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose sat on the edge of her bed, staring at her reflection for a moment. Shiny locks loose and flowing. Cargo pants and a vest, styled with some casual jacket. She was not exactly dressed up; sure, she made an effort... but to be honest, the idea of food and having fun overweighed the idea of dressing up like some barbie doll and being uncomfortable.

Flicking on the television whilst she applied the last of her makeup and brushed her hair; the sound of a refined voice reviewing the latest headlines and such. Rose mainly ignored the headlines, stubbornly focusing on looking perfect. She was not sure if she was trying to look nice for Drew or not, but it barely mattered. 

"Important news this morning: two men were reported deceased in their homes last night. The assailant is still very much at large, police currently have no leads into this investigation. The home in which both victims resided was trashed; various items of value reported missing, including the residents vehicle. If anyone has any information, police are kindly asking that you-"

Rose frowned, going to look up at the screen, but looking away. A murder, here? That barely happened; and when it did, it was usually some street thug or some whiny teen getting worked up during some protest. But, as strange as it was, Rose picked up her belongings and began walking outside.

She was carrying her faithful purple backpack. She had had that old thing since school. It was full of crumbs and things that probably should not exist... but it done the trick. Swinging it over her back as she walked outside, the sun blinding her. The weather had been weird lately. Snow after years of none, that lasted only... perhaps a day? And then blue skies with the sun fully out? She can't say she is surprised, her country always has weird weather patterns. Hell, they had a heatwave in December once, and snow in August. 

Her mind wandered for a moment towards everything happening. Glancing up at the sky and noticing a few rain clouds in the far distance, before she stepped back into her room. Staring a hole into the coat her secret lover had given her, pacing back and forth a bit, before she slung it over her shoulder and head for her car.

Part of her wanted to turn around and just dive back into the duvet for comfort, but...

She clenched her fists. She had never given up before when life got weird, and she sure as hell would not stop now. She gave up when things seemed hopeless, but, things were not hopeless right now. 

Driving to the hotel, Rose stared outside at the glistening sea whilst waiting for Dyo to emerge. His words in her mind, asking her what was so wrong with living for happiness, even when she felt so afraid. Her family always called her hot-headed, stubborn, a free spirit... but, inevitably, that also made her the worlds biggest fool. Being called all those things, and yet feeling trapped and helpless-

She noticed her secret lover making way towards her crappy car, breathing a little panicked as she kept her eyes on him, but secretly threw his coat from her lap into the backseat. She did not want to seem vulnerable, or even in love with him... despite admitting it. He made her feel brave when they were alone together, but... knowing the world would be there to judge her and him...

The car dipped a little as he got in, and Rose could not even find the words to greet him. Her knees bouncing up and down, she had never felt this nervous before. A small gasp leaving her lips when Dyo took her hand in his. Instantly shaking him off, she used driving away as an excuse to ignore him.

Yes, she felt bad. Yes, there was an awkward tension inside the car. But, everything was happening so quickly. 

"Rose," he called, "why are you so nervous?"

"I...I...-" The words would not come. 

"It is alright, this will be fun. You will enjoy yourself, you'll see."

He sounded so certain, and that gave her a little bit of confidence. Finally reaching the entrance to the fairground; big carousels and observation wheels staring back through the colourful eccentric gates. And there, by the entrance, as promised: Drew. Standing next to Molly, Luke and Lauren. Luke and Lauren were a thing: the two 'Ls.' Molly had attended the same school as Rose. To say the two disliked each other was an understatement. 

"You doing okay?"

Rose sighed loudly, looking over at Dyo. "Yeah... just... that girl over there," she pointed to Molly, "well, there's no other way for me to say this. She is...a... giant... bitch?" 

The brunette could only fold her arms as her lover began laughing loudly. "Care to explain why she is a 'massive bitch?'"

"Long story. Went to school together. She stole stuff from me, I physically saw it in her bag, and then she cried to the teacher about me 'lying.' Got me expelled for like... two days, made my parents hate me...even more. Uhh... when I came back, she decided to get her gross boyfriend to accidentally throw my bag, phone included, in the nearby lake."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... all because I called her out. Anyways... she will act as nice as pie to me. You'll see."

The two got out of the car, sticking close together as they made way to Drew and the others. "Maybe you should take the mask off..." Rose whispered. "Maybe no? I told you before..." He never elaborated what he was going to say, stopping in front of the others. 

Luke ran his hand through Lauren's dark hair, too busy kissing and hugging to really acknowledge Rose. Molly just stared, sizing her up. "Ah, you actually came... how cool..."

Rose frowned for a moment. Was he only joking when he invited her? "Right, let's get inside..." Drew turned on his heel, slowly walking into the venue.

Hesitant, it took Dyo's hand on Rose's back to gently guide her inside too. But, Rose and Dyo were secret lovers. She had to somehow focus on being with Drew. So, she walked ahead and caught up to the brunette male.

"Drew... ha... hey..."

"Hey... your car is working alright I hope?"

"Yeah... thanks to you. I... had so much fun with you, by the way..."

Drew laughed. "Almost as much fun as your masked friend is having... am I right?"

Rose peeked over her shoulder, eyes widening. Molly was walking beside him, standing far too close. Batting her green eyes at him, and talking with a soft smile. Dyo was always so polite to everyone, even if a little rude at times... but, he had his arms folded, his gaze elsewhere... was he even listening to Molly?

Still, what was this feeling? A small tingle in Rose's heart. Seeing Dyo with anyone but herself, felt wrong. He was hers, right?

She shook her head, needing to focus on Drew. The two decided to go on the ghost train; a perfect excuse for Rose to cling to Drew's arm and yelp at the badly created props jumping out at them both from the dark. Gasping for air, laughing as they exit the ride and head for another one. All whilst Dyo followed hopelessly, silently waiting to be acknowledged. 

Down the giant slide Rose and Drew went, herself tucked tight between his legs, both sat on some dirty old rug. Reaching the bottom and falling on her front, him lying directly over her body. Blushing, laughing, everything slowly vanishing again into that blissful joy.

"Rose... can I talk to you-" Dyo tried, frowning by the side-lines, arms folded. Clearly he was unhappy, hell... he was practically seething, but he kept himself in control. 

"Not now, Dyo..." Rose spat quickly, making sure to keep track of Drew and herself. She did not even spare Dyo a second glance, walking away whilst clinging onto Drew.

Everything truly did feel perfect. Both walking side by side, sharing some giant candy floss on a stick, Rose spoke up. "I wonder where the others went..."

"Luke and Lauren went on the big rollercoaster, that big blue one." He pointed to it. "And Molly was with your.... friend. Say, you and him... are you both...-"

"No! No! I am fully available..." Rose laughed nervously. God how she hated saying that... It actually hurt to say; but... her parents would be so disappointed, and time was running out. If there was no time limit, she would have happily come here alone with Dyo, but time left no option but for her to pursue Drew. 

Hand in hand, the two continued running around the park like a couple of kids. Masked faces always watching from the side-lines, silently judging with those carved smiles. Big colourful clothing being an eyesore, even here in this colourful theme park. All of them just spying, keeping a close eye on Rose and Drew. But Drew never seemed to notice, and he never seemed to suffer the same migraine as Rose when she looked at them.

But everything was moving so quickly. The world spinning even, human faces and masked ones all blurring into one whirr of colour. The mocking laughter of these odd people making Rose hyperventilate a little. Touching her forehead, feeling hot and then cold, blinking rapidly and regaining her vision to see all these freaks surrounding her. Looking around desperately, unable to find Drew as she panicked and tried running through them. It was like a maze of colour, none of them even bothering to move- despite how uncomfortable she clearly was by being surrounded. 

A hand tapping her shoulder caught her attention, turning to see Dyo patiently waiting for her to notice him. She called his name eagerly, grabbing hold of him. "What's going on? Who are these people? I... I...-" he placed a hand on her forehead. "My, my, you are burning up... perhaps you ought to go home?"

"No!" She snapped. "I...need to be here." She did. Time was running out. 

"Fine. But, care to be with me for a while?" He offered her his hand, just as he had on the pier. And, entranced, Rose could only nod and accept. For whatever reason, the other masked weirdoes seemed content with stepping back for a while, some even clapping in her face. Usually Rose would have made some snarky comment, or shot them the 'you are a freak' look, but whatever just happened was genuinely terrifying. And, even worse, nobody else seemed to care about the things happening to her. 

He took her hand gently, casually walking through the crowds of people without shame. Rose uttered a small apology to him. "I am sorry..."

"What for?"

"For leaving you behind... I do want to be with you, it's just...-"

"And, you are here with me now. You need to relax more... perhaps I can help with that?"

Rose went to protest, or groan at his suggestive tone, but her hand in his just felt so nice. "Okay, what shall we do first?" He asked gently. 

Looking around, Rose had pretty much done everything with Drew. But, she did not want to ruin Dyo's time here either. Like a big kid, of course, Rose suggested the lazer tag.

A game set in some big room, the size of your average gym hall. Lights out, only illuminated paintings and symbols there to guide players. Big heavy armour packs on their body and plastic guns attached. Rose was in her element, hiding behind makeshift barricades, only to yelp in surprise when he always snuck up on her and shot her. Calling him names and sighing as it took a few moments for her pack to reset itself so she could shoot/play again.

Eventually he just cornered her, casually having a conversation in the dark whilst shooting her pack every time it reset. Rendered helpless, Rose tried to shoot him before he shot her, but she ended up just standing still and giving in. And the smug bastard would only mock every time she tried to fight back anyway.

They walked out once the game was over, hand in hand. A group of three or four guys laughing loudly the second they passed them, saying something or other about Dyo's attire- namely the mask.

Rose and Dyo just shot each other a look, before walking back inside with stifled laughs. It was safe to say that the two teamed up, and completely destroyed the other players who never saw it coming. Holding their stomachs as they left, laughing insanely loud and nudging each other.

This felt real. This was not anything time could destroy. I mean, the whole event after that was just... insane. Dyo clearly could not let go the fact those men had been rude to him. Rose could not stop laughing. Basically, they looked like two patients that had escaped the mental hospital. Following one of the guys to the shooting stand, Dyo was determined to embarrass him. 

Rose stood back, smiling brightly as the other guy failed to hit any targets, whilst Dyo hit nearly all of them. Pretending to blow steam from the end of the gun, before turning to Rose again. 

Now, carrying around a giant teddy won at the stand, the two had completely forgotten about the others in truth. Until, of course, they both noticed Drew and Molly ahead. Drew was trying to comfort Molly, who was holding her head in agony.

"Oh gosh.. you guys okay?" Rose asked, struggling to carry the teddy. 

"Yeah... Molly just fell a little sick.. I think her iron levels are low or something? Either way, she needs something to eat and drink, and I've spent all my cash... so has she."

Rose checked her pockets, sighing when she found no money. Hesitantly turning to Dyo, who instantly shook his head. "I am not giving her my money, Rose. She hurt you, she deserves to-"

"I feel pretty... feint..." Molly let out a small sigh, wobbling on the spot. Rose let her shoulders slump, sucking her bottom lip as she looked over the petite girl. Reaching into her pockets again still proved useless; she had no cash left, and that left one option.

Glancing over her shoulder, Rose let out another sigh of defeat as she watched Dyo tuck his hands into his trouser pockets- rising up and down on the balls of his feet, patiently waiting. "Dyo," Rose cleared her throat, "I... hate to ask... but... if Molly does not get any food soon, she might feint. Is there any chance-"

"Fine."

Rose widened her eyes. "Oh thank you-"

"But, tell me why... I thought you despised her."

"I do." Rose said firmly, staring directly at him. "But, I do not need to let her affect me. My life. Or even this day out, as selfish as it sounds. And, frankly, hate her or not, I can't let her walk around miserable and sickly."

"Alright, I'll bite. But, under condition." He leaned down to Rose's height, hands still in his pockets. Just being this close had butterflies in her stomach, even with the nagging voice in her mind begging her to stay within realities terms. "You have to beat me on the dance machine."

"Rose is battling that whack dude on the dance machine!" Luke laughed, finally arriving to where Drew was comforting Molly.

Drew looked up, staring right at his buddy who had rushed to him excitedly. Within no time he walked along the rouge carpet, finding Rose and that blonde fool set apart on the two machines. Rose had her legs spread, small feet apart on either side of the machine floor. 

Dyo looked over her as she steadied her breathing, blue eyes staring intently at the screen before herself as she mentally prepared for this. Here was someone so broken, and yet, proven through countless conversations- never once had guilt, never once had pain, flowed from her lips. Not a word from her was a lie, and that was something the masked male appreciated. Someone with very little to hide, someone not afraid to say the truth, someone who did not believe in sugar coating life. It was cute, almost.

Rose could feel her fatigue troubling her, even blinking felt tiring. But, she had to win this. Not for pride, not for forgiveness, but for human decency. 

A tune started playing from the machine in front of them both, looking down at the small dance-floor turning on; colours upon the dozen lighting up beneath their feet. Heart beating a little faster now, Rose mentally noted how this felt like she was on trial. 

"Ready, player One." The machine called out, and Rose turned her gaze cautiously to her comrade. Their eyes locked together for the longest time, before Rose felt a look of horror appear on her face. 'Oh fuck...'

He was really good. Movements smooth, professional almost. The machine called out Rose's turn, and she gulped. 'No, I can win this!'

Feeling a little clumsy, her feet smashed against the dancing lights below. 'FUCK IT,' repeating in her head as she swung her arms in rhythmic movements to help her feet doing all the work. Dyo just admiring, before his turn to join in was called. The music so loud, attracting a few other eyes throughout the sounds of coins hitting metal and laser guns being fired. 

Completely in sync, their feet shuffled at exactly the same time. The light rippling every time their feet stomped loudly against the dance floor, trainers taking a beating. Breathing a little hard, legs still moving, the two locked eyes for a moment.

"You're pretty good at this?" Dyo said through laboured breaths. 

"I..." Rose took deep breaths through her spinning movements, "used to dance... when I was little."

"That's a good skill," he responded, taking a breather to speak through the easier movements, "don't let go of that."

His turn was paused momentarily, giving him a chance to watch Rose pant and shuffle around on the floor. She could tell he was staring. 'Oh sweet jesus... is he staring at my ass?!' That was where his gaze was, at least. 'Pervert... don't give him the satisfaction...'

"You can't ignore me forever," he teased.

He joined in again, and it just felt... amazing. There was nothing frightening about this, nothing that could not be trusted, and every movement from her body just... felt safe. Being here, with him, felt so different then accepting good and bad times, then accepting life itself. 

"Hey!" Rose yelled, catching him shuffle closer, attempting to push her. His elegant moves making her forgive him quickly, tipping her head back a little as she laughed. 

"Holy shit..." Drew whispered in the background, all eyes on these two dancing. Drew glanced his hazel hues to the masked asshole he was quickly coming to despise, and that was something new for him. Both of them, Rose and Dyo, jumping in sync... smiling. And he would be lying if he said that Dyo seemed unbeatable at this game, but seeing Rose handle him so well...

"Game... finished!" The machine called, and Rose gasped for air; crouching down to regain her breath. 

"Rose..." Drew called softly, realising he was ignored as the brunette looked up at Dyo offering her his palm. Brows furrowing a little, feeling the spike of jealousy he wished did not exist. Especially when Rose seemed so happy. 

Dyo chuckled, throwing some refreshments to Molly, before leading Rose outside.

"Today was amazing..." Rose breathed, smiling up at the evening sky. "Say, actually... where is your fancy big car, huh?"

Dyo fell silent. "Dyo?" She tried again. Vision going a little blurry when more of those masked people could be seen ahead, not really fighting back as Dyo dragged her along. She could only trust him, stumbling forth without vision. The sun high in the sky, making Rose grin as the two stumbled onto the beach front.

Warm sand between her toes as Rose took her shoes off, the sun only making her smile wider. Okay, she should not have, but kicking sand at Dyo was a little fun... she could not lie. Him measuring his feet size against her foot imprint in the sand, teasing her for being small. Their laughter loud as he practically fell on his backside, holding Rose who was all over him; arms wrapped around his neck whilst he admired her smile and laughter. 

Rose looked around, cautious for a moment. "Stop thinking about that boy..." he warned. "I... I was not?" "Yes, you are. You are thinking about needing to be with him to please your family."

Rose felt her smile drop. How did he know that? He brushed some hair from her face, chuckling at her frown. "I don't like to pry, dear... but I read your mind so easily for your own good." Reading minds? What was he on about?

"Come on, let's go find somewhere secret." He teased. Grinning, Rose let him lead her by hand down by some big rocks on the sandy shore. "Oh my god... what-"

He cut her off, gently placing her so she sat on one of the big rocks. Stripping out of his shirt, she was instantly in his arms. Clothes strewn on the sandy floor, she kept trying to push him off; caught in a fit of giggles as she pleaded.

"Wait, Dyo, stop... not here! Jesus- could you just stop, for one second?" He paused, a little breathless as he stopped. "Its... embarrassing... we're in the open!"

She felt one hand on the back of her neck, the other on her back, dipping her a little as he spoke. "I have had to keep apart from you all day, just so you can play pretend. It is about time I show everyone who you belong to. Wouldn't you agree?" 

Rose felt hot and flustered, trying to hold herself down as he inched closer, gripping her closer. Shyly gripping his shoulders, managing to push him away and gain eye contact, she spoke. "Not here, please?"

But, him rocking between her legs. The passionate kissing. The fact he did not care, as long as he could have her. It was all too much. Wondering how it got this way, as he gently lay her on the sand, wondering how many women he does this too, wondering why she was such a fool.

"This is to none, but you. There is nobody else, and there never could be." Her eyes widened again, realising for a split moment with a shocked expression, that he really did read minds. It was not her imagination.

Feeling hot down below, it was no chore for him to please his maiden. Both casually getting up, hair a mess and exhausted. Beginning to dress again, when he snatched her panties. "Hey, give those-"

He clicked his tongue a few times, admiring them. "Dyo, I swear to god-"

"No, no, swear to me... I'll keep these a while, as a promise for you to bed me again."

"'Bed you?'" She stifled a laugh, "alright... fine... Your coat, for my... underwear..." her confident tone settled into a flustered blush. 

"Do I still make you nervous?" He teased, getting closer.

"S-shut up... Gosh..."

Walking back to the fairground, Rose paused in her tracks. Katie was right there, looking straight through her. "Katie..." She called, smiling gently and waving. But the fire haired girl walked straight past, leaving Rose to stare behind in awe. The second she went to look at Katie, it was impossible to find her; those masked people surrounding all means of finding her again.

Rose felt all noises vanish into her own breathing, frowning as she looked around. She had been so focused on her predicament, that she had not thought about any of this. Dyo placed a hand between her shoulder blades, gently guiding her back to the car. The cold reality hitting her hard.

"Dyo..." he hummed, looking down to her height, "how... how do you read minds?" 

He paused, turning her to face him. "What do you mean? I don't do that." He laughed, "How could I?"

"Dyo..." she said again shakily, "something... something is not right here..." he looked away. "Dyo... how do you do that..."

He looked down at her, hands on her shoulders. For once, he said nothing. He simply stared, smiling. And, it was the most unsettling thing Rose had ever experienced, and she had experienced a lot. Rose swallowed, keeping her wide eyes on him as she spoke. "I think we should go home..."

What on earth was that look? Why was this warmth inside so quickly replaced by fear? Was he reading her mind right now? Should she think up something different? Would it matter?

"I..." he spoke suddenly, as if debating his words, "I had a nice time today, did you?" Rose nodded cautiously.

"However, there was just... so many things in the way... but, we won't have to worry about them anymore."

"Huh?" Rose shot him a look. "What was in the way? The masked people?"

"No, no... other little pesky things... but, no matter." 

What was happening right now? "Is this... are you jealous?" 

He stopped in his tracks. "Why would I be jealous over something that is already mine? Hmm?"

He never answered her though, about anything. "Dyo... are you like... psychic? I am not judging you, I just wondered how you... read people, so well."

"A gift, dear. Not everyone can be as talented as I."

"Right..." but that still made no sense. And, even if he hid it, he seemed so angry.

So, the two head back to the car. "Am I dropping you back at the hotel?" He nodded, thanking her. Something was up with him... he was not flirting, trying to convince her to go with him... nothing. The entire journey he was like a statue, staring ahead and barely speaking. And, when she caught his attention, the same passive smile was present, and his words seemed too gentle... fake even.

Dropped off, Rose held her arms out to at least catch his attention- but he stormed out of the car without another word. Before taking off again, Rose leant behind herself to put his coat on... sighing, a look of focus on her face as she was caught in a loop of her own thoughts whilst driving home.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. Blaming herself, trying not to, a jumble of emotions as she finally got home with a slump in her shoulders. Her family wanted to know about Drew, but she left herself no option but slumping down on her bed. That hopeless feeling coming back to mind, she needed to decide what to do... and fast.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠NSFW MENTIONS  
> ⚠️Alcohol mentions 
> 
> (i hope you've got like an hour bc this chapter- holy shit its long)

Waking with a snore, most likely anyway, Rose heard the doorbell go. Her family ignored it as always, so she crawled forth on her bed and peeked outside. Instantly panicking when she sees Dyo casually standing by the doorway.

Rose threw herself out of bed, checking her messy reflection with a defeated whimper before opening the door. "Good morn-" She cut him off sternly. "Dyo?! What are you doing here?!" She had not seen or heard from him for days.

"First of all... You really need to learn to greet better. Secondly, I'm taking you to the beach!" 

Rose just stared at him blankly. "Right..."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" He grasped her waist, pulling her tighter. She spared a glance at the home behind herself, nervous. "Fine... But not the beac-"

"Okay, make sure you wear a swimming costume though."

"What, no!? I can't-" 

He shoved her inside her own home, with him. She struggled silently, before hearing someone emerge in her home, quickly throwing herself and the intruder into her bedroom. She could only glare as he confidently stepped over the mess all over her floor, making way to her wardrobe and looking through.

She called his name softly, annoyed, but he pulled out a swimming costume and admired it. Jesus, she didn't even know she owned one. Shaking her head, she could only agree to go, not wanting a commotion. 

Arriving at the beach, Dyo was quick to snatch her hand in his. "Why do you keep sighing?" He asked innocently, swinging her hand a little. "I just wasn't prepared for this," she chuckled back, a little annoyed still. 

The smell of the salty sea was strong. Almost enough to make Rose gag actually, but she held it down. The scene was picturesque, the sun glistening on the soft waves, the sand golden and fluffy. They were only here last night, and the two had indulged in each other's bodies, again. The memory brought an unsure smile to Rose, who accidentally held Dyos hand tighter 

So many pretty girls walking around, whilst Rose was wearing a hoodie and jeans over some crappy floral swimsuit. The thought made her nervous, lowering her head. When Dyo swung her hand again, she looked up to his smile and could only smile back in return. 

Her mind raced with ideas. Maybe if she applied fake tan? Maybe if she got her hair done? Oh god... She just wanted him to adore her. Sneakily peeking up at him, snuggling into her hoodie collar as she accidentally squeezed his hand in hers again. She wanted to grab him badly, she wanted to give him those innocent eyes until he picked her up in his arms again. 

Thoughts getting the better of her, she let out a small whimper when he interrupted her. "Do you want one?" She looked up at him, red in the face and flustered. "One of what?" He pointed to the ice cream truck stationed a few feet away.

"Oh..." damn, yes she wanted one. Who wouldn't? Ice cream is the best. But, is it rude to say yes? Will she look gross compared to the other girls walking around if she's casually tucking into a-

"Here you go." Rose blinked a few times, not even realizing Dyo had pulled her along to buy one, now presenting it to her. Blushing madly, she went to take it, but he quickly pulled it away.

Too shy to protest, she kept silent. He went to pass it to her again, snatching it away just as quick. "Really!?" "You're so adorable..." She sighed, turning away, before he spun her back round and gave her the food- finally.

Her hands felt quite cold from the wind, even when the sun was kissing her face with it's warmth. Dyo kept staring out at the glistening waves, content. "Makes me want to go in, doesn't it you?" Rose scoffed: "ha, not really. It's alright for some, I suppose." 

That feeling was back. Just them two against the world. And it felt... Nice.

But, even with the sun smiling down, and so many happy faces around... it still felt wrong. Dyo saw something inside of her that night, on the pier, that she tries hard to keep hidden. Sadness writing itself onto her features as she hid her tremble. Being afraid of letting him in, even when he was constantly prying and barging his way into her life. It was easier to keep her story hidden, subtly looking back up at him- wanting to warn him of the repercussions to loving her. She could walk away so quickly, she would love him more then she loves herself. You cannot love someone who feels like a prisoner in their own skin. He was so happy, but... things felt too fast. She had opened herself to him, her hands shaking, afraid.

Her heart was longing to open up to him more. But, you have to understand, the idea of him finding out more... - she shut her eyes, trying to brush the thoughts away. 

"You doing alright, little flower?"

"Y-Yeah..." she quickly detached their hands, sighing and focusing ahead. 

If she had her phone on her now, her family would probably be sending threats. Demanding she comes home, trying to guilt her into thinking that taking a simple walk was something wrong. And, trying to reach out and make them see that she was doing nothing wrong, would only be met with... well: force, or being made to believe she was fighting them. 

"Did you like my little gift, by the way?" Rose snapped her gaze to his, nodding. "Yeah... I was a bit shocked, didn't expect it. But... it was cute." She shuffled nervously, muttering her gratitude. "Thank you."

"I am glad. I would love to bring you things of expense, and such..." he used his hands to speak, "but...." he turned to her, "I know that you needed to hear those words. 'Don't lose hope.'"

"I still don't see what... well... you see in me, Dyo."

"Listen," she jumped a little when he placed both hands on her shoulders, "I could drive that big car, I could have all the money in the world, but... when I decided to send that gift- It was night, and I was alone." He paused, waiting for a response he did not receive. "You're alone, I get that. But, you're not stuck up on some stage singing about it, are you? You aren't trying to show anyone that all you know is sadness. Your life does not expect you to open up to anyone, and yet you are trying."

"You don't wanna be like me. Or admire me." She said flatly. "Yeah, I get it... you're talking about trying to prove you are not sad... and putting on a façade- bla bla..." She folded her arms, looking away. "But, you don't wanna be like me. Never knowing who to trust. And as for the stage business, I am always being watched... and I get it... feeling like you step away from what people expect of you, and you feel pathetic..."

Her face went a little red, tears in her eyes. "Can we maybe... not talk like this?" She stuttered. "I just...-"

"You don't like acknowledging your situation, I know." 

Why did he have to say it like that? She felt guilty and bad enough as it was just for being herself. "A-And, I wanna enjoy my time... here... with you!" She beamed, attempting to sound cheerful. He simply snatched her hand back, silently walking. 

The silence was deafening. If there was one thing Rose hated, it was silence. Face turning redder, tears wanting to fall, his hand holding hers did not help. "Sorry, shall we stop?" He asked. "No, No...I..." she did not want to ruin this for him.

Up ahead, some kind of commotion stopping them all. No normal people around, just those funky looking costumed ones instead. From squinting her eyes, it looked like one of them was... maybe, hurt? Poor guy... probably on some low wage, forced to prance around in costumes, and ends up harmed. 

"I wonder if they got hurt... let's go look!" Rose tried to move forth, but Dyo simply held her back. She looked up at him, confused. "Uhh... are we going to look?"

"No. It is not out problem. Now-"

"But... come on. I am going. They might need help."

"No. You are not. We are continuing our stroll."

"Dyo!" She snapped, breathing a bit harder as she met his gaze again. "I am not just going to stand here and walk past them!" He tried to tug her again, but could only watch as she awkwardly approached one of his own citizens. At first he was angry; being defied was not a good feeling. But watching from afar, how she crouched to this persons level, speaking softly to them. His fists unclenched, sighing as he came over.

Smiling down patiently, Rose extended her hand. "Rose, stop. Don't you recall? They tried to surround you at the fair, hmm? They might've even tried stealing from you, harming you. Why are you-" 

"Are you alright?" She cut Dyo off, struggling a little as this person silently took her hand. She helped them rise to full height, a little taken aback at how their height towered over her own, but smiling and even giggling a little in triumph as they seemed to recover. 

"Are you going to be okay? Would you like any help?" Rose asked, a bit bewildered when they chose not to answer- staring straight at her instead. 'Whoa...' Rose thought, taking in their appearance with a gulp. Beautiful bluey grey colours, streaked with gold, lace making lines upon lines. "Wha- you look... amazing..." Rose said in a small voice, grinning like a maniac. Her smile only widened when the person done a small wave, clearly keeping in character, bowing a bit.

"Rose." She gasped a little when she was spun round by force, a hand on her back and her gaze forced back to Dyo. "What were you doing?"

"Helping them?" She asked, raising a brow.

"No, no... I meant... why? They tried to harm you, right? I saw it happen! And yet... here you are, being a fool."

"Wha- Don't call me that..." she whimpered. "What would you do? They were hurt... or struggling to get up, something." He kept his hardened glare, speaking lowly: "I would let them suffer."

"I could not do that, Dyo." Rose shot him an unimpressed look. "Even if it was someone who had stolen from me, or hurt me, as you said- I could never hurt anyone. I don't want a single person to ever suffer, especially around me." She looked away in thought. "I would want to help them, to try and understand why they hurt me. Maybe give them a hug, or something."

"Well, in that case, I apologise." He let Rose go, taking a step back. 

"What for?"

"For giving an answer you did not appreciate."

"It's fine," she smiled gently, "If that is who you are, fine. For the record, I like who you are."

He paused, sceptical. "You like me, even when we are so different? Hmm?"

"We are not different, Dyo..." she reached out, taking his hand. A small smile across her lips. "You fought hard to make me this happy, I have never met anyone as kind as you." 

The two continued walking, hand in hand. And, out of character, Dyo could admit that, but, he had to speak. "I apologise, too, if I made you uncomfortable with my comments."

He did a bit. The idea of hurting someone, or even thinking maliciously, gave Rose this little tingle of horror on her heartstrings. But, the feeling of being a burden had lifted upon his own apology, laughing a little to herself as they continued walking. 

"By the why," she said gently, "I am sorry... things always get weird when we try to hang out, huh?" She chuckled, placing a hand over her mouth as she done so.

"No, no, not at all." He calmly replied, "I am glad you are here with me." He seemed happier. "When you first let me get close, you were very... standoffish-"

"S-sorry..."

"But now, you are so true to yourself. Aren't you, my little flower?" 

Well, Rose wished that the reality of her situation was not waiting back home for her. Even if Dyo's words, he himself, seemed too good to be true, she still chose to smile and seize this moment. The two looked over a crowd of those masked people, making Rose laugh. "Damn, wish I could join in... they seem happy." "Maybe someday you will."

Dyo yelled playfully, making Rose squeak a little, but giggle anyway when he quickly scooped her back into his arms. Never once did she tell him to stop, or to slow down, as he hurried her along the soft sand. He stumbled quite a few times, but Rose was quick to forgive him by shaking her head and smiling. 

When he reached the sea, he let Rose down- staring at her expectantly. "What?!" She darted her gaze from him to the glistening sea. "No! Is this why you wanted me to wear a swimming costume?!" He just nodded. "Dyo, I can't swim! I... I can't even float!"

"Aw, come on," he cooed, "at least just put your feet in, huh?" 

Rose cringed, looking out to the waves. When she was younger, a secret she never told, her sister had pushed her into a river. Being unable to swim, this permanently gave her anxiety when surrounded by big bodies of water. 

"You'll be safe, I promise." He extended his hand. Nervous, she slowly took his hand in her own, nodding. "Besides, I am just dying to see you in that costume..."

Rose tugged her hoodie tight, not really able to keep eye contact as he removed his own clothing. Her mind cursing over and over, expression flushed as she stared at the sand. 'Damn brain! I can flirt with anyone... and yet... with him...-'

Eager hands tugged at her trousers, and she yelped a little when her daze had failed to let her see her very own lover pulling her jeans down for her. She called his name as more of a frightened hiss, looking around to see if anyone saw him do that, before he casually placed his hands on her ankles- forcing her to step out of her clothing. 

He stayed there for a moment, and Rose was far too uncomfortable to fight him off as he simply admired her legs. But, then he raised himself back to her height, his hands eager to pull up her hoodie. And, she let him. Nervously chewing her lip as he treated her like some kind of child.

"...Damnit..." she murmured, becoming flustered already. "J-Just stop staring, please..." 

"But staring is fun-" She shot him a humiliated look, pleading almost. "Okay, okay... that's okay..."

His hand on her back, again, she nervously gasped when the foamy seawater hit her bare feet. Getting deeper and deeper, the water at her kneecaps now. "What if there is jellyfish?"

"There won't be."

"S-Sharks?" 

"Rose... how long have you lived here?"

"Like... five or so years?"

"How many times have you seen a shark?"

"...Never..."

He sighed, stepping closer. "Hold on to me tight, okay?" Rose nodded, feeling him press his body against hers. Slowly, gently, stepping deeper and deeper. "Dyo... I don't like this... I-"

Her face instantly dropped, eyes like daggers when she she felt his hand on her ass. "Um... does your hand need to be there?" If she could fold her arms, she would have.

"What?" He laughed, "It's flat... I thought it was your back." 

She went to splash water at him, annoyed- but ended up almost falling into the water. It was not that deep, but she was now on her toes. It was enough to make her panic, breathing a little harder as she wrapped her arms around Dyo's neck and shuddered. 

Clinging to him, Rose kept letting out little whimpers as his large hands kept groping her. "C-Could you stop?! I am trying not to die here." 

"You won't die. The water is not even five foot high. Though you are pretty short..." She let out another whine of protest when one of his hand gripped her hip rather roughly, and the other squeezed her backside. He was always so confident around her, simply doing as he wished to her. Whilst this was somewhat of a huge turn on, it probably was not right. Yes, they had slept together several times now, and agreed to be lovers, but this 'relationship' had not been happening for long. 

"What is it? Uncomfortable?" Rose sucked her bottom lip, refusing to answer. "No? Good." It was only when she let out another small noise of protest that she went to let go of him, stepping down, only to realize she could not touch the floor. Oh no...

Her eyes wandered back to the beach, realizing she was in such a trance that she barely realised they had gone out so far. Panic quickly rising in her chest, feeling like breathing was difficult, shaking violently; surrounded by this murky deep water, the only thing keeping her from sinking or drowning being the person who saved from it in the first place.

"The sea..." she stuttered, "I c-can't swim... and... we are here... but when we first met... you stopped me... and... we're-"

"Shh, I've got you."

She glanced at the water around them both, instantly shutting her eyes and pleading. "Oh lord.... don't let go... please do not let me go." She felt his hands trail to her waist, tucking her tighter against himself. "I would not dream of it, Rose."

Rose looked around, noticing very few people around. Alerted by his smooth chuckle, she turned her gaze back to him. "It is just me, you, and the sun." He leant even closer to her, teasing. "You are stuck here, with me." 

"Could we go back? I am a bit frightened..."

"Why? What are you afraid of, hmm?"

"Drowning? What could be swimming around our legs? The list goes on..."

Letting out a mixture of a winded scream, and a whimper, Rose tightened her arms around his neck. The water around her splashing a little as she hurried to gain closeness to Dyo. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" He answered coolly.

"Something touched my legs!" Her eyes widened. "And again!" 

She stared at him for a few seconds, looking down and seeing his body moving a bit. "Was that-" he began laughing. "That was your leg, wasn't it?" He laughed harder. "You ass!" 

"Come on, let's go back." Rose had never heard such relieving words from him. "Oh, thank you! Thank you." 

Once they had reached close enough that Dyo could just about stand, she watched him chuckle, staring at her, before vanishing beneath the surface. She could feel his hands on her body, still dutifully keeping her afloat, but she was calling his name desperately- terrified. She could feel herself sinking into the waves a little, trying to tilt her chin up for air with a concerned expression, before she felt her entire body being pulled from the water.

Dyo was quick to pull her arms forwards, keeping her on his shoulders as he stood from the water. Shocked, she leant forth and wrapped her entire body round his features. Being carried on someone's shoulders through the parting waves was supposed to be romantic, but Rose was sure he could not even see from her entire body curling into him. "I am so sorry..." she whined, trying to straighten herself and attempt to look normal.

"Heh... stay there, if you wish." 

"Oh, you pervert!" She raised her chest away from his head quickly, still having to hold onto him a little. Looking ahead to the beach, Rose felt her brows furrow a little. All Dyo was doing was carrying her from the water, and yet all those familiar, or unfamiliar, colourful masked people were watching intently. They all seemed ethereal, and though they still made her feel a little sleepy, she felt at ease with looking at them now. In fact, they were almost entrancing.

"Oh, look!" Rose saw the person she had helped staring back. They were a little separated from the larger group, standing with a select few others. Rose smiled at them, not really meaning to; it just happened. Wobbling a little, she released one hand from her grip on Dyo, smiling at them- even going so far as to wave.

"You like them, huh?" Dyo asked.

"Yeah, they seem cute... I dunno... can't explain it."

He seemed to like that answer, reaching the beach and finally putting Rose down. The two deciding to walk along the shore, hand in hand. Not many people but the masked ones around, who followed at a safe distance. The sun felt so warm, kissing Rose's skin gently as she moved. The wind was cooling, whispering tender thoughts and caressing her hair. Looking ahead to the long stretch of beach to walk, feeling like it was alright; there was nowhere she would rather be right now. A spring in her step, never letting Dyo's hand go as she smiled and beamed at almost everything. This was freedom, this was worth fighting for.

He stopped her suddenly, seeing a few normal people ahead slowly approaching. Clearly not wanting anyone but himself to see Rose in her costume, aside the masked weirdos following, he was quick to place his sand covered office shirt over her body. Peeking behind her, noticing something and crouching to retrieve it. 

When he turned to face her, Rose noticed the flower he had picked growing by the grassy edges of the beach town. Finally allowing him to brush back her hair, placing it there. Casting a glance to the sea waves calling her, how she had just faced one of her biggest fears with Dyo. Then looking back to the masked masses loyally following.

Not understanding anything, but like a moth drawn to the flame, she laughed gently and offered them a wave. The sun was shining so bright, and as much as she adored it, it felt like night. This felt like a dream; and not from the joy it gave her. The feeling was nostalgic, a dream she had never left. The ringing in her ears had since turned to gentle singing, gentle tunes, hands offering themselves to her. A place she had never been, yet never left, but always belonged. So peaceful, nostalgic almost, her heart was pumping almost painfully fast when Dyo stopped her.

Hand in hand, eyes locked together, his free hand tucking her tighter into himself. It was like a dance, it felt like they were dancing, but they were motionless. Lost inside of this dream, and being powerless felt so good for once. Throwing away confusion, hurt, defensiveness, all for this sweet melody playing. The sky was sunny and blue, but it felt darker. Everything felt different to look at; like a vision, a reality unseen by everyday people passing by.

A shy smile on her lips as she turned, and like the fair; those strange people were surrounding her. But, without the danger of other people intruding on this moment, they did not see so frightening anymore. It was so strange; Rose could see the beach, the sand, the cars passing by- but if she blinked fast enough, there was this whole other world in her vision.

A place where everything was dark, illuminated by lamps that never stop burning. Cobblestone pavements, and beautiful lagoons surrounded by tall rising homely buildings. Music was playing there too, always soft, but full of joy. 

Dyo was watching her proudly, even in her confused trance like state, as she slowly took steps towards these odd people. They never spoke, just simply taking her hands excitedly as she offered them, feeling either silky gloves or cold inhumane smooth skin in place of human hands. But, they seemed content- gentle... guiding her deeper into the masses of them all adoring her, as she looked around at this new place she had never seen in her life. 

'Mommy, look!' Rose felt herself gasp a little, a memory of her child self coming to her mind so vividly. They had been watching something on the television, and little Rose had gotten up so excited when she saw all these people on the screen, concealed by masquerade costumes. 'That's nice...' her Mother had said, never really paying attention. But child Rose had stared intently at the screen, running her hand along it and adoring what she saw. 

That was right. She always had this weird obsession, for as long as she could recall. When there was nothing beautiful in her own life, she would adore beautiful things that were not her own. The flowers outside, the sun, the masquerade on the television. And, even when life had become bitter and full of sadness, there was something about all of those things that never left her behind. They were always just patiently waiting, guiding her along.

The sun was always there every morning. Without its happy light, nothing could exist. When Rose felt alone, it was always there to gently kiss her skin. The flowers would always bloom, resilient and growing through the cracks in the concrete. They had thorns sometimes, defensive against predators, but they were soft to touch and beautiful to look at. Even when you pick a flower, another always comes back. And the masks within a masquerade was all she had ever known, hiding her own face, trying to be something beautiful even if... beneath the costume, she was decaying and withering. So, with all due respect, Rose kindly gave her family a metaphorical 'fuck you,' ignoring the whole 'stranger danger' situation and gently accepted these strangers hands holding her now.

Their elegance, their carved perfect smiles, left her a little breathless. But, guided to sit upon the closest sea-wall, she could only let out a gentle chuckle as she felt these strangers fingers running through her hair. They were treating her like they had never seen another human being before, and weirdly she felt... okay with it. Something inside of her refusing to see danger, and just smiling as they caressed her. 

"Are you happy, little flower?"

Rose turned her attention back to Dyo, who simply stood before her. "Yes, I am!" She smiled, peeking over her shoulder at the bashful colourful people threading small flowers into her semi-wet locks. 

"Good... I am so glad to hear that. These... people... they worship you. They eagerly await your return with I."

Rose felt her smile drop, focusing back on Dyo as he took a seat beside her. "Your... our return?" 

"Yes, indeed." He rudely swatted his hand, making the people back off. "They long for you to be one of us; where you belong." Rose just continued staring, confused. "Not many receive such an honour. It takes a very special type of soul to receive such an invite." He lifted her hand, ignoring how baffled she looked, placing some sort of tender kiss to the back of it. 

"Where... are you talking about, Dyo? Where do you... these people... live?" 

"Come, let me show you." He straightened himself up, waiting for Rose to take his hand before they both walked the steep climb to stare over the pier from above. Rose observed the big sign, the large wooden beams supporting the platform. How the waves gently climbed them. The many colourful rides and activities motionless, bringing to life a world of adventure and joy to anyone who entered the pier... aside Rose, obviously.

"There," he pointed to the pier. "My home, it is exactly as so." 

Rose frowned. "You.. live... on the pier?"

"No, no... A realm, upon the water. Small as so, but full of people, of colour." Rose looked around, noticing the strange symbols had doubled tenfold where they were currently standing. "You know... I am not meant to hear or listen to such things," he paused, "but sometimes, I could hear your thoughts along the water."

"You could? So... can we reach it by boat?"

"No..." his voice darkened a little. "When I tell you, Rose, it is a realm just as so... I mean my words. What you see here," he pointed to the pier, "is just another... 'version' of my home." 

"I don't understand?"

"Think of it this way... the home you grew up in. That is your home, yes?" She nodded, sarcastically. "Beneath your unsuspecting eyes, there could be passages and entrances to another world... where your home is there too. Just... different."

He studied her for a moment, and how she was thinking too hard, making him laugh. "Come on... let's go do something fun. You think any harder, and you might just explode."

As they walked, Rose cupped her own chin. "So... you're like... some time traveller? Or like... an alien? Do you use like... machines and stuff to travel realms?"

"Yes." Rose raised her brows, gasping a little as she looked at him: "Really?!" "No... sorry... I am just... an ordinary guy." Right... a guy in a mask, from another realm... with creepy masked stalkers following him. "Okay, but these dudes following us... you said you know them?"

"No, I have no idea who they are."

Rose frowned. She swore he said something or other about knowing them. Oh well, she shrugged.

Making her way back to her home, she was evidently nervous when Dyo crept into her room with her. Neither really caring about the curtains being open, and people seeing inside, or the lack of a lock on her door. There was nothing rough about this; he had her lay beneath him- that dreamy feeling yet to leave as he held her down against the sheets.

"How lucky am I?" He said a little breathless, "To have this flower, all to myself?" 

"I am the lucky one..." Rose smiled back, going to run her hands through his hair before frowning. "Yuck... you smell like a wet dog, no offense."

He just stared, clearly offended. "Well, get dressed, so we can go out- and then you can come back and shower... with me... at my place."

For once, Rose agreed- having no clue where she is going, but choosing some strappy white dress and flats. She wanted to put on one of her pink hoodies with, funnily enough, cereal on the back of it- but Dyo said no. But, Rose smirked, Dyo had no clothes unless he went back to that expensive hotel room of his. And, he had two options: stay, get cuddles and more, and wear something Rose had to offer... or go back, and wear his own clothes.

"My, my, I brush up well..." he complimented his own reflection in Rose's heart shaped mirror. Advised, or... somewhat forced, by Rose... he had magically fit into one of her larger hoodies. She was sure it was an ex-boyfriends, but fuck it... Dyo was far better. 

Okay, okay, no excuses. She persuaded him to wear one of her big blue hoodies with a cartoon picture of hot sauce on the back, because...- pun intended- he was hot (?) Besides, with her in the pink hoodie from the same brand- they looked adorable together. He dragged her to the mirror, forcing her to make silly faces like some kind of teenager before throwing her back into her bed. Cue her giving him what she promised when he said he would stay and wear her clothes.

With the moon slowly coming out, Rose could only trust in Dyo as he led her somewhere unknown. "You seem awfully confident walking these streets..." she commented playfully. "I have been many places, it comes naturally..." he laughed back, finally seeming to arrive at some building with music blasting loudly.

Right, so some kind of town disco? Not really Rose's thing; she was confident, yeah, but social situations like this just seemed cringe and knocked her from her from her confident stride. "A disco? I mean... is it even a disco? And how did I not even know this existed? I live here..."

"I saw the sign a few nights ago... when I was out late." He paused. "I thought you might like it." He scuffed his shoe against the floor, clearly pouting. 

"Fine," Rose sighed, braving herself for his sake. Walking inside the venue, clearly uncomfortable- but damn, there was a lot of people here. A lot she recognized too. 

"You seem stiff. What's wrong?"

She rolled her eyes. "I've just... always had trouble kinda letting loose. As much as I would love to, I always feel like I need to have worth, or a reason, to really... have fun... you know?"

"Here." A glass was suddenly shoved in her face, and she shot Dyo a sceptical look. "Come on, it isn't poisoned... it's only gin."

"With tonic?" She raised a brow.

"Yep... your favourite."

"I won't ask how you know those things..." she laughed, tipping it down straight away. "Oh fuck..." shaking her head; that hit hard. One after another, making a fool of herself clearly went out the window. Singing loudly and dancing. Every single thing was funny; doubling over and laughing loudly, unheard through the music. Hell, she was not even that drunk to be honest- but it was an excuse to act a little moronic without repercussions.

"Rose." She turned to the sound of her name, smile instantly dropping and face turning read when she noticed Drew staring back at her. "Oh... Drew... hi..." 

"I saw you here with masky again..."

"He has a name, thanks. It is Dyo."

"Defensive," Drew mocked. "You don't even hardly know him."

"Yes, I do. Thank you very much." 

"What if he is some masked murderer?!" Drew spat, holding his arms out with a desperate expression.

Rose felt something brewing inside of her, frowning. Just because Dyo appeared charming, and a little manipulative, what right did anyone have to keep making him the bad guy? "What if YOU are a masked murderer?!" She spat back.

"Fine. Good answer," he turned his back, angry and full of sarcasm. Both back to back, just pouting and huffing and puffing. But her tempter was quickly dropped when she heard a commotion, looking around with a squinted vision to see a pretty wasted and drunkard Dyo picking a fight with someone. Well, rather they were picking the fight, but Dyo was ending it.

The music was still playing, but not loud enough to conceal the argument happening. The closer Rose got, the quicker she realised it was one of those men from the fair, the one who tried beating Dyo at the gun stand. Well, she thinks anyway. He was one of the people in their group, but it was hard to remember vividly. But, what she could see was people ringing the police.

Obviously, for being drunk and aggressive, Dyo would be the one in trouble- even if he did not start it. And, in that mask... with being a stranger to this town... with nobody really knowing much about him- damn, she had to save him.

She hurried to him, trying to pull him by hand. "Come on, we need to go!" But he was stubborn, still trying to argue. Hearing the police sirens in the distance, she panicked; grabbing his hand tight and just running. Not really caring how he stumbled behind her, or how heavy he felt to pull, she blurred out the words of Drew, and rushed outside into the cold air. 

"Leaving... so... soon?" 

She looked behind herself, rolling her eyes at his drunken babble. I mean, even now he was trying to grab her and be suggestive. "You're an idiot..." she remarked, gasping at the sight of a police car just coming down the road where she was heading.

In a panic, the most logical thing in her mind to do was dive into the closest ditch. Wet and muddy, she could only groan as he hands sunk deeper into the mud as she crouched. Dyo was far too out of it to even care, just trying to get Rose's attention and grab her. 

Eventually, it seemed safe enough to get out of that gross space. Coated in mud, they made way back to Dyo's apartment. Ignoring his comments as she searched his pockets, she found the key. Stumbling into the room, it was only when she switched the light on, did she realise just how filthy they both were.

She remembered him saying something or other about her promising a shower with him. Slapping her own forehead, she was too tipsy to even think of something like that right now. "Wait here, okay?" She spoke gently, watching Dyo take a seat obediently on the bed edge. Hell, drunk him was kinda nice. He was actually listening for once. 

Returning with a few towels, he kept squirming and attempting to throw Rose beneath himself. Whether it was Rose's firm voice, or her constantly acting passive aggressive with him, he sort of just ended up silently pouting and letting her do whatever she wanted to him. Folding his arms like a toddler and ignoring her as Rose attempted to remove mud from his hair and neck, crawling behind him and hooking her arms around his waist.

"Oh f-fuck... you are heavy..." 

She took a deep breath, doing her best and working up a sweat. The goal was to at least place him somewhere in the sheets, sort of just giving up halfway. Sighing as she turned and saw he was sleeping like a log, rolling her eyes as she checked the windows, turned off the toilet light and head to the door. Taking one last peek at him before switching off the main light; closing and locking his door, before gently sliding the key beneath it. 

Right, she blinked the fatigue and alcohol away, now to get herself home. Snuggling into her hoodie to hide from the cold night air, she looked up at the moon and thought about how she missed the sun already. A blush appearing on her face as she realised Dyo would wake up tomorrow, realised she had taken care of him, and that he was wearing her clothes. Smiling at the thought whilst she walked home, turning an alley and-

"Oh!"

Pausing in her tracks, she furrowed her brows and tried to focus. It was not hard to tell that the figure staring back within the darkness was one of those masked people, and she remembers something or other about being at the beach with them following- but the memory seems inaccessible in her mind. Nervously stepping back as they took big steps forwards, revealing themselves to be the person she helped up.

"Oh... you... hi there." They kept silent. "Not... a talker, or...?" Nothing again. "Right... okay... I'll just... excuse me..."

She tried to walk by, but they followed her closely. Basically breathing down her neck. Maybe it was the alcohol- yeah, most likely actually, she spun round angrily. "What do you want?! Can you not follow me?!" 

The person seemed apologetic, placing their hand delicately over their lips, whilst the other waved small motions in the air. "Uh, I am too drunk for this..." she complained, turning to leave. "Why don't you go bother... Dyo... or something?" 

The person now physically stopped her in her tracks, clearly trying to tell her something. "What?" She asked. "Dyo? Something about him?" The person nodded frantically. "Well, could you speak...?" They simply touched their throat, shaking their head.

"Uh...right..." shaking her head, she was on the verge of passing out. "Excuse me..." she brushed past, making way home. The masked person quickly hurried back in front of her, waving their hands to get her attention.

"Ugh, what is it Blue? Huh? Bluey? Hey... that's cute... I'll call you that." 

They seemed stifled for a moment, cautiously stepping closer and placing a hand on her forehead. Too drunk to do much, she just let it happen. They seemed concerned, trying desperately to tell her something, and failing.

"Look Blue... I gotta go... see you around, or not... whatever..."

Basically collapsing into her own home, Rose did not take care of herself as she had Dyo. Crawling into bed and just collapsing, cursing as she realised she had work tomorrow... or today... whatever time of morning it was. Eyes shutting, just drifting away carelessly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️abuse mentions  
> ⚠️NSFW  
> ⚠️ Violence

Waking up with sharp eyes, Rose sniffled a little as she sat up. Damned hay fever, always getting the best of her. Sitting up, looking down to see her sheets stained by mud and that she was still in her clothes. Glancing at the clock to see she had an hour to be at work, groaning. 

She genuinely did get up and try to get ready, but the half hour journey to get there and half hour to eat, shower, and dress- hell no. Rose had never had a day off from illness, but it was about time she did. Shakily picking up the phone, surprised when her workplace seemed okay with her ditching. 

A little curious about how to spend her free time, she ventured into her home. What a mistake that was. The second she set foot in the kitchen, her sibling had imitated her voice, mocked anything she chose to eat, commenting on her weight and appearance. Her Mother had pulled her rough by the sleeve, yelling for her to get out the way, commenting she was always there... in the way. And, though it hurt, she really did not feel much for the situation.

Everything numbing into the sweet singing again. Lured by unseen sirens, Rose stepped outside into the sunny sky again. Going to take another step, she gasped a little when she noticed a bouquet of her favourite flowers on the doorstep. Smiling as she picked them up, inspecting their bright vivid colours. 

Not really caring about being seen by colleagues, she began walking down the street. Not really sure of her own direction, she felt so peaceful. Everything felt like a dream, again. Barely any normal people in sight, just the funny people in costumes. They would all tilt their heads, hiding beneath lacy parasols from the sun, some waving to her. She always waved back, a smile glued to her face.

She was walking, but occasionally she would stop. The laughter of these colourful people sometimes sounding less human, and more... well, inhumane. Something about them, uncertain. These people dressed so brightly, porcelain smiles forever setting their emotions for them. But, if Rose looked hard enough, just for a moment, there was this certain, creepiness to them. 

Her hands were shaking again, a bad habit when she felt nervous. So, she swallowed down the anxiety, and continued walking. A car passed her by, and she stared at it for a moment. Brows furrowing; her gaze following it, lips parting.

Was she sick? That was her first intuitive thought. The car was clearly going fast, but in her vision it travelled so slow; like a photo, leaving behind a smudge of colour as it moved slowly forth. She felt a little out of her mind right now, confused and disorientated, but this feeling... 

She scratched her head, continuing forth. It was like she was being pulled somewhere, unable to fight it, but the closer she got to her destination, the more sick she felt. The life draining from her body with each step, and yet curiosity could kill her quicker if she refused to move forwards.

Something about these masked people. She simply could not place it... and what she wanted to say, felt wrong. They were some kind of carnival act, right? And yet, something about them was... dead. Like a flock of crows, they watched her intensely. It was almost like they were ignorant to how she felt; twisted in their virtues, plodding on like nothing was happening, afraid and hiding behind these guises. 

Shaking herself from this otherworldly daze, she smiled up at the sun. Yeah, as long as that was there, she did not need to be afraid. And, there was one person in her mind she wanted to go see right now.

There was loud music playing the further she walked along the beach, gasping a little when she noticed all the rides working again. It had been months since they had been turned on. The bright lights calling to her. She was meant to go straight ahead, towards Dyo's hotel, but she was skipping down the concrete steps to the beach front.

When Rose and her family had moved here, she had sobbed loudly. She was leaving behind all she knew, leaving behind all she hated- losing the chance to continue hating them. But, either she adapted well, or this was where she was meant to be; a man juggling shirtless on the golden sand, children building big castles, tourists lining up for donuts and ice-cream. 

She took out her headphones, body moving instinctively; doing the actions to the lyrics loudly blasting over the beach. Hell, she was sure she dislocated her arm at one point, but she could not help but dance to herself. Her family could lock themselves away for all she cared; the green and lovely lanes, the soft golden waves of sand, her singing was overpowered by the loud music, and her dance moves were none compared to the sneers and jeers the crowd loudly let the drunkards hear. 

"Nice ass on that one."

Rose paused, looking over to two men casually propped up against a nearby wall. Her blue eyes settling on them for a moment, following their gaze to a few teenage girls. She paused, pressing the nail of her thumb to her bottom lip. What to do....

Choose to walk away, be safe? Choose to confront, be unsafe? She pursed her lip for a moment, eyes looking to the side as she thought. 

Making her way awkwardly to the teen girls, she called them over. "I'm sorry for interrupting you guys, but..." she cast a glance to the men behind, "not to scare you or anything..." this seemed like a worse idea the longer it was happening, "those men behind us were making a few comments about you girls." They stared blankly at her. "Just... be careful, okay?"

Their loving feet walked all over her, laughing as she walked away. Yeah, they were mocking her for her attempt to keep them safe- even if she ended up look idiotic, but Rose was not one to back down. A flame inside her chest burning, anger and pride mixing as she walked back near those men.

"Oi."

She followed that gruff voice to one of the men, who was staring back at her. "What'dya say to them girls, eh?" Her chest was rising and falling, a cheesy grin on her lips as she bluffed. "Nothing. Just asked where they got their costumes from." 

"Yeah," she jumped when another of these men emerged close to her side, speaking gruff down her ear, "Nice costumes, huh? Nothing compared to what's behind them though."

"Ugh!" Rose stood, grossed out. "They're like... fourteen." 

"And?"

She should have walked away, but-

"You gross little men, come on. Fight me like a man. Go on home to your wives and tell em' how you've been facing little girls bravely with your tiny little equipment. Go on home, tell your wives' how you ran away from a lone woman giving you all a verbal beating." Her eyes looked up to a police car patrolling nearby. "Look's like your day is coming near, huh? Keep it in your pants and you might not end up behind bars-"

Her eyes widened, feeling her back hit the wall behind. Gasping out, trying to remain angry, when one of these men simply grabbed her collar and shoved her into the wall behind. Them putting their face unbearably close to her own, whispering in a gruff voice. "Fuck off."

Clenching her fist, she kept her eyes locked onto his as she reached for her mobile. He knew she was dialling the police, hell- this was something she had never done before. Sticking her nose into other people's business, this was a first. But, lately, she just felt so brave. She regret it the moment he grabbed her phone, tossing it a few feet away with a noisy clatter. 

"Hey!" She winced when one of the men yelled, following his gaze to one of the many people dressed in the colourful attire. The grip still on her collar, but her eyes widening from anger to curiosity as she watched this masked person calmly pick up her phone. A couple others in this colourful hoard hurried up the steps, going in the direction Rose should have taken.

"Drop that fucking phone, right now. Or my fist will meet your face, freak."

"Don't you call them-"

She tried to defend them, but the hand on her collar raised a little; digging into her windpipe. She was not afraid, even if this was extremely bad. This was the worst situation she had ever been in. 

The man turned his attention back to Rose, possibly unsettled by these masked people. His free hand grasping her cheeks, fingers digging into the skin there. "Let's see how talkative you are now, huh?" She had tears in her eyes, all bravery gone now as she just focused on stopping him prying her jaw open.

"Come on, come on," this man teased cruelly, towering over Rose and bruising her face. Rose tried desperately to give him a small apology, staring pleadingly at him, surprised when her vision began blurring a little. She could see the man stumbling onto the floor, and could see herself walking closer in the direction she was intended to go.

Before she knew it, she was knocking at 2G again. The door opening as she coughed a little, index finger pressing down on her forehead as she regained focus. 'How did I even get here...?'

She peeked her head through the door, unable to see Dyo at all. Raising a brow, she stepped inside, looking around. Did he go out? Why would he leave his room unattended-

The door shut, and there stood Dyo. He seemed upset, keeping his eyes on Rose as he locked the door. "Dyo!" Rose beamed, making her way over to him with a big smile. But he was just as quick to hold out one arm, preventing her coming close.

"Don't you 'Dyo' me."

"Wha-"

He chose to ignore her small stutter, stomping away for a moment. "What have I done?" She asked in a weak voice, concerned. Following him into the bathroom, calling his name, only to yelp when he physically pushed her to the ground to clear his way.

"Ex-cuse me?! What the heck have I done?!" 

"I'll tell you what you've done," he pointed a finger in her face, "taking on those men."

Oh, so he knew. "How do you-"

"You feinted on the beach! I was there."

"No I did not. You are lying, and I do not know why. I walked here!" 

"Oh, so you're also denying what I say now, too, huh?" He got even closer. "I was there, I saw it happen."

"Then, why did you not come over?! Why are you lying? What are you trying to convince me of?!" 

He paused, shaking visibly. Grasping both of her shoulders, leaning down to her height as he spoke. "What were you trying to achieve by fighting them?!"

"I was not fighting them. They were being perverts to some young girls, and I done what was right, Dyo-"

"You are an idiot!"

'Thanks, so much for believing in me,' she thought to herself. "I told you," she glared, "I will do what is right. I apologise if you had to rescue me, even if I have no memory of that happening."

He grabbed her face harshly, inspecting for damage. "And your family... they're being venomous and disgusting again." Rose tilted her head, confused how he would know, and also mildly protective of her family against his harsh words. He answered her by thrusting her phone in her face, revealing the multiple messages and threats.

"Your family must pay for doing such things to you."

"No..." Rose paused, looking away in thought for a moment, "they are already paying..."

Dyo shot her a look. "Sometimes, I can do things to upset them. Like you said, we can all hurt each other." He listened to how soft her voice sounded. "But, they are good people. They are only taking out their insecurities and hurt on me. And, really, I don't mind. I am strong enough to not really care. Besides, I have something they could never have... right here..." she took his hand in her own, smiling.

"And, like that person I helped up... Bluey... there really is no need to judge people. I always think, instead of laughing or mocking someone, just try to imagine how they feel first. And, as someone who has felt so much in my short life... understanding how someone might feel just... comes so naturally."

Dyo did not need to speak or ask more. She was right in her words. In her mind, she was thinking about he and her. Thinking about him as this beautiful person who was unafraid of their own soul, or debate, and had generally strived to push her limits and explore life with her- despite how afraid she was. He could tell she was grateful, but that gratitude was nothing to the loyalty in her soul, and how her heart pumped a little faster when she looked at him. But he was still angry.

He quickly swatted her hand away, hissing angrily. "What do you want me to do, Dyo? Get on the floor and beg you?!"

"Well, it's a start."

Rose folded her arms. "I am not doing that. If you are going to be like this, I am leaving." She walked closer to him, waving her index finger around. "You know it was only last night I took your drunkard ass home! I looked after y-"

She could only softly call his name, a little frightened when he pulled her onto the bed. His fingers quick to unbutton the shirt she had chosen to wear, ignoring her frantically calling his name in surprise. Quick to expose her bra, he practically ripped her shirt from her body. She tried to conceal her chest with her arms, whimpering and face red. "Hands at your sides," he said firmly, making her heart beat a little quicker. "I won't ask you again."

Shyly placing her hands either side of her face, she gulped as he leant into her. "You know what this is, little flower, don't you?" She shook her head slowly, shuddering. She trusted him, she put faith in him, and he was throwing it all away in the most lustful sense ever. "This is a punishment."

For what, she was still unsure. But she kept silent, forcing her hands to remain at her sides as he fumbled her jeans- slipping them off from her body. Yelping breathlessly, Rose winced when he placed a hand beside her face, hovering above her to observe the cocktail of confusion, betrayal, fear, and lust in her eyes. His hand at her underwear, rubbing through the fabric. 

"Are you afraid?" He asked, gently gliding his hand to the top of her underwear, watching her nod a little. "Why is that? You were not afraid any other time, hmm?"

"N-Not afraid... just confused... and-" Her head tilted back, eyes rolling back a little as his cold hand met her lips. Rubbing her there, teasing: "If it feels this good, I don't see how it can be wrong, or make you feel afraid."

She could feel his thumb replace the index finger that had been rubbing her, slipping a digit into her opening. Small hands grabbing the sheets below herself, groaning. Toes curling, it was not him scaring her, it was this ominous feeling devouring her whole. Feeling delirious; like the only thing that mattered was him, but she just had her first ever physical fight, her parents were back to their old ways, and yet her body was only reacting to his command- no matter how her mind begged her to fight.

"You are unbelievably wet..." He remarked, sitting up and removing his hand from her body. Using his hand, he done this theatrical motion of raising his hand slowly from her body upwards. Silently begging whatever this is to be stopped, Rose felt her elbows prop her body up, eyes shut tight, mouth open in bliss as she sat up. She kept blinking hard through his commands, not sure she wanted to fight his commands, but her mind was begging her too. "Come to my lap."

'Don't say such humiliating things, please...' She crawled forth, mind swirling with so many bitter memories through this session. Trying to make people like her, to be impressive, doing everything possible to excite people- always losing interest in some way, always ending up sad. Always feeling like a fool. Not pretty, nothing special, just trying to be those things for people who would never hold her dear-

"Ouch!"

His large hand grasped the skin on her back, squeezing fiercely. The other on her ass again. "N-Not so rough...!"

"Oh, but I thought you liked it that way?" He teased.

"This h-hurts...!"

"Well, if you would stop misbehaving, I would not have to punish you- would I?" He hummed, laughing as he squeezed tighter. She screamed, her cry echoing into oblivion as she felt a bite to her left shoulder. Gaze on the ceiling, body violently trembling as she felt more and more; her skin being attacked hungrily.

She loved Dyo, but when she finally managed to regain eye contact- her mind was on how to defeat him right now. How to escape this situation. He removed his hand from her backside, slowly slipping it back into her knickers; the other hand still on her back, keeping her still on his lap. 

"What are you thinking about, hmm?" He whispered in her left ear. Pleasure swirling in her stomach again, moaning out. Her eyes flickered back to his when he stopped moving his hand below, just staring. "I asked you a question, Rose."

"I'm... wondering why you are so mad at me..."

"Because you almost got yourself hurt, and you don't seem to care. So, for misbehaving, it looks like I am the only one that can tame you."

He removed his hand from her back, almost letting her fall, but quickly placed it on the back of her head; fingers entwining with her locks. He leant in close again, whispering. "I can give you what you want, and only I can. That freedom you yearn for, that solidarity, being worshipped, no fear- be it your home or mine.... only I can make you feel this way."

Rose thought for a moment. She was not even sure his words excited her anymore. What did she want? Material things currently holding no value to her, she generally just yearned to crawl back into bed. Her bed, not his; alone.

"Changed your mind already?" He chuckled, tutting. "Indecisiveness really is such an unattractive trait, dear. You don't wear it well. But, I am more then happy to persuade you of what you really need." 

"What do I need, hmm?" She asked, still feeling pretty fierce in this moment.

"Firstly to relax," she groaned; the second he spoke, his fingers had slipped back inside of her. Massaging her below, she stuttered out the next question.

"And what else?"

"Secondly," he leaned closer again, "to realise you have someone right here that worships you- if you would only let me."

She was breathing a little harder, half-lidded expression as her eyes challenged him. "And third?"

"To submit fully to me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me right. "You can either agree to be mine, as you will see, or I will simply condition you to an agreement. This really is not in your favour, sweet cheeks. But, I hardly care. Because, in the end, I always get what I desire." He laughed. "You are just a lucky little flower; be grateful Dyo's giving you the change to agree willingly... you're just that special, see?"

She had no idea what he meant, to be honest. But her passion was building, and she didn't really see the danger behind his words. Letting out a small yelp again, hands by her sides, she did not bother fighting much when he casually put his cool features between her breasts. The cold shocking her a little, but both his arms wrapped around her body- like some kind of twisted hug.

"I am lucky... to have this flower all to myself..." he cooed, just enjoying himself. "In fact..." he looked up for a moment; the look in his eyes burning.

Rose just stared patiently as he removed his own shirt, firmly grasping both of her arms and using it as a makeshift tie, keeping her arms behind her body. With her in his lap, he ran his hands up and down her arms, slowly sending shivers up her spine. 

He kept his eyes on her, reaching for something at his side. Sitting back in position after stretching to retrieve- a knife.

"Dyo?! Where did you get that-"

"Hush... stay still. I would not want to mark your precious skin."

Mouth open, words would not come, so Rose just shuddered when she felt the blade gliding along her shoulder blade. One bra strap quickly destroyed, and then the next. Slowly moving his shockingly cold hands to the back, pulling away her bra entirely.

Nervously keeping her eyes on him, she breathed a little hard when he groped both her breasts. One of her eyes shutting as she winced at the feeling of his cold features returning between her breasts. Feeling powerless, and not in the playful way, she could only yelp when he pushed her back against the sheets. Her arms crushed beneath herself painfully, the small hiss she went to give off being devoured by a kiss.

His hand grasping her thigh, making her yelp into his mouth. It hurt, a lot. And when he finally let her breathe again, he only chuckled at the hurt pout she gave him so naturally. "Are you regretting betraying me, little flower?"

"But, I promise... I did not!"

"Then tell me you are sorry... apologise for almost getting hurt. Apologise for letting anyone but me lay a hand on you. That is only my right." His hand dug into her thigh harder. 

"I'm sorry!"

"I am sorry who, hmm?"

"Dyo, I am so sorry!"

She could feel him tugging her panties down, desperate to free her womanhood. "And will it happen again, Rose?"

"No, no!"

She blinked, feeling his hands on the backs of her thighs, lifting them both as he settled between them. "Why won't it happen again, Rose?"

"I won't put myself in situations like that!"

"Heh..." he lowered his features to her opening, "Wrong answer..."

Her head tipped back against the pillow, feeling an incredible wave of fatigue hit her mind. "Wrong answer?" She stuttered. "But..."

"It will not happen again, because..." she cringed at the sound of him slurping, despite how good it felt, "I am going to be your everything. I won't stop, even if I have to destroy this entire world, I will make sure you won't ever leave my side. Even if I have to keep you in chains, you aren't leaving me."

She let out a small whimper. "Would you like that?" He asked, laughing. "What you are feeling now? Every day of your pretty little life, hmm? And all I ask is that you submit, and do all I say. Be mine, Rose." She did not answer, too busy moaning and pleading for more. "As much as I adore seeing you restrained and vulnerable like this, I would love nothing more than for you to sit willingly by my side. But, you know what happens if you disobey- and that I have no issues with seeing you like this." He continued licking her, driving her insane whilst his hand stretched up to touch her tied arms, proving a point.

Red in the face, panting, he watched her near release and teased. "That's it, Rose. Feel how you cannot stop this. Feel your future here with me. You have no way to resist me, no matter what you think or try. And when I finally have you, in my home, what will you do, hmm? Might you try to run? Will you be afraid?"

He stopped his motions, propping himself up so that he hovered over her. She looked delirious, overly excited and weakened. "Tell me, little Rose... I am oh so eager to know. Will you try to run from me?~ Are you going to fear me?" 

Of course not! She regained enough consciousness to face him, panting. "No, I... I love you. Why would I run from you?"

"So so gullible... trapped here, in my web. You've got no idea... do you?"

Her mind was spinning, feeling afraid again. She called his name, even flinching a little as he purred and toyed a few strands of hair from her features. He was merely distracting her, grinning wider when her face turned to shock; feeling him push himself deep inside of her without warning.

"Give in to me." He demanded coldly. "Obey me." Her chest heaving, vision blurring. Feeling her bruised and marked shoulders colliding with the sheets around herself, thankful the pillow stopped her head from smashing into the frame behind. Too weak to do anything anymore, just letting it happen. But, he seemed unsatisfied by that. "Tell me, Rose... I want to hear you beg me. Beg me to please you."

Exhausted, confused, she barely done anything as his hands regained their usual position around her throat. "Be a good girl, don't pass out. If you do, you will regret it."

Rose was not sure how she felt about this. She was always down for, quote, 'rough sex.' Never had it before she met Dyo, but... this... this was downright terrifying. And yet she was so incredibly turned on. 

His grip tightened, nearly making her black out as she felt him release inside of her. Untying the shirt from her hands, he rest beside her for a moment; grasping her chin and laughing as she looked ready to just collapse. "You are not off the hook yet, doll." He teased. "Fall asleep, and I'll have to punish you again."

But that was exactly what she had done. Dozing off from exhaustion. But, she still woke up with a blanket wrapped around her. So much for his empty threat, huh? Saying he will punish her for sleeping, but placing a blanket over her and clearly caring for her when she had drifted off.

"Dyo..." she called weakly, seeing him staring out of the window, but quickly come to her side.

"Thank goodness you are awake... I was actually a little concerned, you know. A rarity for me. I wondered if I had hurt you."

"No," she smiled, propping herself up slowly. "But... hopefully you know I am sorry now for... getting hurt and... stuff..."

He laughed. "Oh, you still need to be punished for falling asleep." When she looked at him in horror, he laughed louder. "Just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face, though."

"Oh, I nearly forgot..." he said suddenly. "Thank you, darling, for taking care of me last night." How did he change persona so quickly?! She smiled, "No problem." Going to stand and walk away from her position at his side, he was quick to tug her back.

"Dyo-" she chuckled, trying to escape his grasp. "What is with the sudden admiration, huh?"

"Nothing, just... cannot believe how lucky I am to have you belong to me." She only chuckled. "Laugh all you want, my muse... laugh at me."

"I am not laughing at you." She said, gently turning to face him. "I am laughing with you."

The two just staring. His belief in her had achieved so much already; art the two had collaborated, stories told to one another, him helping her through her fears, and she helping him keep control of his temper. 

But, even here in this moment, Dyo's words brought back a flourish of memories. Simply feeling unloved. It was a cold feeling, and even though it had vanished since Dyo came into her life, the memory still made her heart tingle in fear and anticipation. Shutting her eyes for just a moment, remembering how it felt...

Tears rising in her eyes, trying to understand why this was happening suddenly. She had been so happy moments ago, and now memories were coming back. She guessed she simply could not supress the truth forever.

Remembering the looming figure of her Mother and Sibling leering, calling her names, demanding things of her, not allowing her to leave the room until every spec on her plate was gone, hiding her door key to stop her leaving. Crying in her room, asking 'where are you? Daddy, protect me.' Only for Papa to return, questioning why she wanted to leave the home, why she was 'starving herself' by not eating everything on the plate, calling her filthy names- making her feel filthy. Whore, slut, worthless.

Rose promised herself to not care anymore; she rarely did, but as tears built in her eyes, she noticed her hands trembling violently. Hissing lowly so that Dyo could not hear, mind telling her to hurry and get control of herself, she frowned as her hands quickly stopped shaking.

In fact, she probably should head home and take a shower for work tomorrow. "I gotta head home-"

He was quick to grab her hand, squeezing it tight. Just glaring silently. "Dyo... I need to go?"

"Did nothing I just ask of you, go through that... little mind of yours?"

She curled her nose a bit, biting her bottom lip. "You can be so rude sometimes, jesus." Glancing back at him. "Don't you wanna walk me back... or?"

He folded his arms, looking out the window. "Fine." She said, hurrying to prepare to leave. "I will see you tomorrow." 

He did not respond, and she left quietly. What a jerk he could be sometimes. Shaking her head, she spared a glance to all those colourful masked people just staring at her; making her feel anxious as she head home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ alcohol use

Four in the morning hit; the birds singing outside lovingly, the sky dark. Rose got up quick, three hours sleep would be enough. Rushing to the kitchen, scoffing down a chocolate cookie for breakfast and heading to her car. She would be working the part of her job she despised; the bakery.

It was away from the others, and customers, and Rose merely longed for conversation. Little red apron on, white hat too, she struggled with the heavy trays and big oven doors. Surrounded by sweet aromas and such, colleagues stopped by to talk to her. Getting all her jobs done, she took a moment to breathe. 

Tina, another colleague she rarely saw, coming by- calling her 'little Rose,' as so many did. Before bawling into tears, explaining to Rose her hardships happening recently for her, and Rose was quick to open her arms. Offering kind words, feeling this older woman holding on tight to her body. Wishing her well, saying she would be there for her, the woman seemed happier as she walked away. Leaving Rose to stare in her direction for a moment before returning to her small prison-like room. 

Being at work gave her time to reflect. Staring off into the nothingness, speaking to herself gently. She knew all she once was; hateful, sad, full of lost hope. She knew what she was now: happy, energetic, but followed by this plague of misery. Grasping her phone, she sent a message to her Mother, wishing her well since she had felt down lately. Rose reminded herself that just because they treated her cruelly, she did not have to agree or listen to it.

But, stuck in this tiny room with the sound of an oven blaring blaring her, she thought. She missed Drew; the two had text before she fell asleep last night. It felt wrong, but she simply couldn't deny how right he felt. She missed Dyo, and yet...

She hissed a little, mind feeling drowsy. She was certain she was falling sick, quick to take a sip of water, before returning to thinking again. There was a heavy day of work ahead, and her limbs were aching too, but something simply was... Off.

With a heavy sigh, she paused her movements for a moment. She needed to get ahead, and work hard before her shift ended, but there was this presence weighing down on her. And not a nice one.

The things Dyo had said last night were honestly a huge turn on, but still creepy. Think about it: he was just some guy, who never removed that mask, and always seemed to be around to save her. All the red flags were there, but Rose refused to believe them- like she always did. But that felt unfair, lumbering Dyo into the same category as everyone else had been in her life; he was gentle, caring, compassionate. So why, why, did her mind scream that something really bad was happening? 

Humming to herself at times, she focused on her work. She slowly convinced herself that the dark voice she heard in her mind was simply herself; regret, fear, things she knew well all surfacing. Friends and family always berated her for holding it all inside, so it made sense that it was simply her fault, right? 

Freezing cold, she shivered a little and moved to stand directly by the oven. The heat just enough to, at least, stop her shivering. Everything in her life feeling like it weighed tenfold; trying to call for help, only to feel judged and dismantled. Never by Dyo, not at all, but merely memories living inside that get sparked whenever someone tries to comfort her, or someone makes her feel worthless. Like a cloud hanging over her, she barely feared or wondered if it would leave; she was used to it, and unafraid. She just didn't want it affecting others; always apologising and feeling how difficult it must be for friends and loved ones who stick around her ever changing, conscious, defensive, personality.

The wounds inflicted on her body last night made her skin twitch and pulse painfully. Rose cocked her head to the side, wincing and touching the marks tenderly. Whispering a small curse to herself as the wounds seemed to throb and send waves of migraines across her body. 

She gingerly touched her neck, eyes wandering around the room and lips parting gently as the reality of her situation hit her. She had been attacked, and from a lifetime of the same treatment, she had barely reacted. It might be nice to be sheltered for once, protected, but these things did not happen. And so, she would keep working.

"Hey Rose," a voice called, and the brunette turned to face the second boss in command. 

"Oh, hey Beth."

The tall manageress called Rose from the small room, cornering her against the wall. It was almost a blur to be honest, but she remembers leaning against the wall; one foot crossed over the other, hands in her pockets. She remembers feeling sad, broken, used.

"Your work looks crap."

Four little words that meant far too much to Rose. If she could erase how it made her feel, she would. It was a part of the job she had said countless times she did not want to do; others getting away freely, whilst she was manipulated into being the underdog again. 

Turning to the reflection of the oven with a sad expression. Blue eyes reflecting much pain, a ruin of a person staring back. Trying to survive, trying to keep the spirit inside alive, but one little mistake was always all it took. Unable to stare any longer, she spun round and stared at her sugar coated shoes. Foundations crumbling, stuck alone in this room- silence always being something she hated.

Not really caring anymore, she took her phone with teary eyes and messaged Amelia- who instantly came to her defence. The clock finally hitting home time, she sent one final message. To Drew.

Walking out of her workplace, feeling herself choking a little; tears quickly blurring the road ahead, the familiar faces in the street. And it was odd; Amelia had said customers were asking for her, and that if she chose to leave that workplace, a lot of people would revolt. But still, even with so many people looking to her for sunlight, she looked at her shaking open empty palms. Looking up to the foggy sky, swallowing down the feeling as her heart had finally had enough of telling unseen Godly forces to help her. 

She thought she chose the surest roads in life, and still she always ended up in misery. The truth coming clear: she was a doormat. She was an easy target, and the only way to heal was to feel more pain and learn each time. Letting go the need to know why, that was why she was more peaceful now compared to the past. That was why she stared at her small palms, feeling at least thankful that misery and anguish no longer lived inside of her. 

The drive home was pleasant, the sea shimmering back as she passed. Stopping abruptly when she noticed Dyo's hotel, sighing and going towards it. Dyo was just as quick to meet her, bringing her into the room and wrapping the sheets around her.

His words were that of encouragement; reminding her of the light radiating from her and how people looked to her, how she was 'his flower' that bloomed eternally in his garden. But this hopeful song was misunderstood and unheard by the maiden. And no matter how he tried, she still seemed unconvinced. A frown on her face, resting against the headboard and holding the sheets tight around herself. 

"Have you truly given up, little flower?" He took a seat beside her.

"I know it is only human..." she began, starting to weep gently, "just when I give up... something good happens, but it can never adjust to the mountain of sorrow that always follows after. I don't care about that; but... I just hate feeling vulnerable like this." 

"Then, give me all your burdens, let me-"

"You don't understand, Dyo." She trembled. "I can see so clearly ahead. I feel so sure about everything, suddenly." She gazed in his direction. "I made you help me. You got stuck with someone like me. And, the world just... hates me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry... I am stupid... I don't even sound like myself right now."

He paused, staring at her for a moment. "Have you eaten?"

"No... well, breakfast. A cookie... But-"

She yelped a little when his hands went beneath her knee caps and behind her back, lifting her so she remained in the blanket as he carried her. Being in safe arms let her breathless, lips twisting as tears fell, before she bit down on the bottom one to regain some control. He slung her over his shoulder, despite how she slipped a little, still tucked warmly between the silky haven he had made for her.

He rummaged through the cupboards with one strong limb, the other holding Rose, before sitting her at the small table randomly paced by the corner in the kitchen. The space almost looked lonely for a hotel room- a circular table and two wooden chairs, quickly filled by the lovers. 

She stared at the bowl of cereal placed before herself, not really amused or unamused, simply trying to stop crying as he uttered a small apology, saying it was all he had. She did not remove her arms from the sheets draped around her body, not even flinching or blinking as he used a nearby tissue to blot her soft cheeks. Still not putting up a fight as he placed a hand beneath her chin, spooning some food into her parched lips. 

"Is that alright?" He asked, sceptical.

She nodded weakly, despising the taste, but still revealing her warm arms to eat the rest. Knowing she had work tomorrow, and suspiciously not fighting her to stay, he convinced her to kneel by the tub and lean over. Her dull eyes watching the water fall from her hair as he looked after her; his hands cleansing her long locks. Towel around her shoulders, she was led back to sitting on the bed edge. 

"Speak to me, please. Tell me how to help you." 

She was just as quick to sob again, head in her hands. "I don't want help... not anymore. Please... Don't make me beg you to stop, like I have to everyone else who gets a little slither of... the real me."

She was expecting his usual wise talk. Something along the lines of her having worth or such, but she was met with words she did not like. "Rose," he said firmly, "they have hurt you in too many ways. And, it hurts me to see you withering so quickly. Please, for me, break these chains you wear." She tilted her head in confusion, tears drying with his each word. "Take all of your hurt, and grant these people no mercy."

She breathed a little harder. "Dyo... why are you that way to people?" He seemed confused for a moment, going to speak but silencing himself. "We need people like you, Dyo, to help the outcasts like me. And yet, you spoil yourself by being cruel... unforgiving and unkind. I know I seem stupid now, but my tears will dry- they are already, see?" She smiled. "I ask for nothing else but what I have here." He seemed unconvinced. "What if you did not know me for who I am? Would you treat me unkindly, and not show me the patience you do- huh?"

"Of course not. My heart is yours, and yours only-"

"Then, please... don't look at me as above anyone else. Even if they 'hurt me,' Dyo." 

His eyes held a glimmer, choosing his words carefully. "Maybe it is time you calm down." She shot him a curious look. "Settle your work, stop working yourself too much, you are showing yourself too much."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened when he pointed behind himself at all the sketches the two had made, the art, the poems- things she held dear. 

"You are trying to work physically, and work your soul- now, it is not to say you cannot handle it. You handle it well. However, your soul would not be understood by everyone, Rose. You can try all you will to reach out for help, to make people see what I do- but only I can see your heart through every little action you commit to, every little word you-"

She stood quickly, panting with a confused expression. Those things they created together were sacred; she trusted him, she opened up to him. And, now, here he was... trying to convince her she was... wrong? Dark inside? Too dark to reach out to anyone but him. 

Whatever came over her was sad and desperate, fleeing the room quickly. Never even giving him a second chance; just hunted by this self-loathing as she rushed home, never sparing a glance back. Biting her lip so hard, she felt it bruising. Locking herself down as she burst through the front door to her home, saying a quick greeting before getting into bed. 

She felt so sick of sensitive people telling her what to do when they're just sticking to the rules and following like good little sheep- not caring about how it hurts her being told what to do, when she pours everything she has into every single thing she does. That part of herself she despises, the building anguish and rage the more she thinks about Dyo's behaviour. 

The betrayal seething through her skin, Dyo trying to comfort her and tell her to do what she wants, despite giving her a pep talk she didn't need after hurting her feelings, the anger like a shadow hanging over her; black strings attached to each limbs, unable to escape the feeling of drowning inside of it, it heating up her body and demanding she takes action- even when countless times of doing so in the past leaves her simply marinating in her anguish, silently defying her true self asking for her to take action as she sat back and listened to music instead. 

Surrounded by mechanical jaws, sharp claws, the only way out is to run for her life before the darkness swallows her whole. Afraid of losing people by speaking her mind, hurt when Dyo critiques her heart, knowing she seems silly for feeling that way, feeling stupid for doing things for people, staring at the sunflower left on her porch as it's the only light left before the darkness tries to swallow her whole. Mind begging her to see hope and worth in the people she's put trust in, but the fact she does more for them then they do her, the mistrust, swallows her whole. Familiar faces of friends in the darkness all around, trying to comfort her, but the demon shadow of mistrust whispers down her ear that they did before and it's all lie that ends with someone getting hurt. She tried hard before to ignore it, and it all came tumbling down; a fake smile and mask she wore was ripped off. And that only mocks her further- she tried too hard to please everyone and be happy, and now it simply mocks her with how the world harmed her. Her teary eyes looking at this forming crowd within the darkness, with choked up tears, gently asking them all the smile and laugh, before falling into the black abyss- crying.

"Huh?!" Head rising from the pillow, she looked around. Wow, she actually managed to nap in the daytime. That was a first. 

Six in the afternoon, right. No place else she would feel safer, of course. Snatching her purse, and Dyo's coat, she walked along the road towards the closest pub. With no way to fight back, she swore she would be drunk as hell before letting more nightmares, or Dyo, come snatch her back into the darkness. 

There was still an unfortunate layer of fog over the sea-side town, not too many people about either. But, even through her sore eyes and unsettled state of mind, she could see and sense those masked people standing around the town. Whoever was paying them, should give them a raise. They were always here, somewhere.

In fact, their presence made her a little nervous. Their timid little waves they gave her, whilst others ignored, and others stared. Yesterday, looking at them had made her feel sickly. Today, the sight of them only reinforced this misery and delirium she was experiencing.

Sitting at a table by herself, she ordered an entire jug of her favourite. Head tipping back once, twice, thrice. The top buttons of her shirt opening on accident, cleavage out. Hair becoming scruffier, a smile on her face. Vibing to the song, one shoulder exposed and moving back and forth. 

"Fancy seeing you here."

She blinked a few times, looking up with a distant look. Drew, dressed in a clean-pressed blue shirt and tight black jeans. Golden designer watch on one wrist, she stared at it as he took a seat. 

"You alright?" He chuckled, seeing her snapping in and out of reality. "Oh, yeah!" She laughed quickly.

Everything was a blur. She was leaning over, laughing at his phone screen one moment, and the next she was tipping back shots with him. Both ending up wasted, they stumbled out together; Rose having to hold him unless she wanted to fall flat on her face. 

The half moon high in the night sky, both realising they had work tomorrow and laughing harder as they staggered out into the cold air. Drew stopped Rose for a moment, helping her put Dyo's coat on; both taking at least four minutes to do so, too drunk to see straight. 

"Oh my god, shut up..." Drew whined as they walked along the street together. Rose tripping over her own feet, singing far too loudly, waving her arms around the air- sometimes holding a fake microphone to Drew's mouth... a bad habit when she got drunk. 

The two brunettes hung onto one another, mouth's open as they drunkenly gasped for air, eyes dull and sagging as they watched the masses of masked people emerge from alleys all around. Unfortunately, no matter how frightening these people might have been trying to be, both brunettes found this hilarious. Rose moreso, doubling over and laughing so hard. Drew had to take responsibility, dragging her along and saying 'no, thank you,' on repeat to every innocent masked person who got too close. They seemed confused when he said his line, but this only added to how funny it was really.

All of these elegant people, in their costumes and masks, silently judging Rose and Drew. Two young adults staggering side by side, singing and arguing against one another playfully. And, somehow both ending up at Drew's place, they crashed onto the sofa- still laughing.

But, everything happened so fast. Rose had merely looked up at him, and it was obvious the two were intending to kiss. Holding a longing stare, sneakily wetting their lips, before Rose pulled away. Yeah, she was drunk, but she was loyal to Dyo- despite the circumstances. A nice feeling in her stomach as she had done so, smiling and holding her gut, like an unseen force had just rewarded her.

"So... Beth... tell me..."

Rose gasped, shocked blue eyes meeting brown ones. The rage, everything, suddenly coming back tenfold. And, she wept, telling him it all. Now, regaining some consciousness, she sat with her knees together, politely waiting for him to speak.

"Wow, you really are a doormat, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

The two held a stare. "Why do you keep letting people walk all over you? Huh?" 

Breathing hard, her voice low as she responded. "What would you even know? You don't want anything to do with me."

"Yes I fucking do," he snapped; a haze across his face, "if you were not so hellbent with hanging out with masky... I would have tried to ask you out. Idiot."

Chest rising and falling, Rose glared at him. So, he wanted a fight? Fine. "Oh really? Is that why you've led me on for months? Why I accepted your rejection, and yet you childishly started to chase me again."

"I didn't-" He tried.

"No. I know." She was shaking. What did he want her to say? "Do you want an apology? For my feelings? We are so drunk, we won't even remember half of this... but... what do you expect? I tried to throw myself off the pier, I met someone forcing his feelings on me, I nearly died on the beach only a day ago. I fucking open up to someone, and they end up telling me what I am and what I am not."

"Yeah, I know... but we could have been a thing..." Asshole wasn't even listening. Drew's pursuit of Rose had been questionable, unsavoury- and so had Dyo's. But she was just as immature, and indecisive... trying to use them for her own gain, to escape her misery. And, even Amelia had commented how Drew really did not know her. There was only one person that knew the rage, the misery, and that was Dyo. Only he knew the true Rose.

"That is the trouble, having emotions... You cannot hide from them Rose." He grinned, full of anger, leaning closer. "Too afraid of strangers gaze on the street. You are just letting everyone around you win, hiding from the boss, hiding from whoever hurt you at the beach- what the hell do you want to do? Huh?"

"I... I don't know... Drew... wh-what do you want?!" How could he expect her to be unafraid? Why was his feelings more important? Why was that always the case with everyone? Everyone but Dyo...

"You are a coward!" He laughed in her face, ignoring how she panted, looking down. Her thumbs twiddling; terrified to let him see the truth- the rage, the misery, everything she was inside. "I want to be with you, Rose. Trust in me, Rose."

What was that? This emotion, so odd. Fearing herself, fearing finally getting what she wanted, fearing that this was all just drunken babble. Mistrust being all she knows, feeling squashed beneath his rage as he got up in her face. Heart beating, swallowing thickly as she clenched her fists. She had to fight back...

"How... dare you..." she clenched her fists, looking down and hiding her gaze. She spoke with a small laugh: "you want me to trust you? Like that? After months of me obviously caring for you, and accepting this rejection, but we get drunk... and you lay this on me? You are like everyone else, expecting the impossible of me. Grow up, Drew. Your feelings are not my responsibility."

He seemed shocked, eyes wide as she began yelling. If the ground could shake beneath her voice, it would. "Thank fuck Drew is here, my hero. Huh? You think this is helpful to me at all? Moron, idiot, just leave me alone! I never asked for this shit, I never asked to be a doormat to anyone, or to let you tell me how to live. The choice is fucking mine, how I live. The world is the one with an issue with me, they hurt me first. Asshole, you asshole, you-" 

She gasped, panting a little as he pulled her against his chest. All rage vanishing into his hug. His shirt silky against her skin, her own features warm against hers. Just a peaceful moment. 

Maybe Dyo was the only person who saw the true her: the good girl crying inside, the person who cannot live with herself... but Drew's arms were warm. No matter how dark life got, some simple gesture like this could be the difference between giving up, and giving in. 

"Are you alright?" He asked, sending a shudder down Rose's spine. She was blushing, tears asking to spill once more, but she pulled back. His big hands on her shoulders, watching her features as she looked down at her lap and nodded. He glanced to the clock, cursing.

"Oh shit... almost midnight..." he swiped a hand through his hair, a red haze on his face as he met her eyes again. "Oh, by the way, did you get my flowers?" 

"Flowers?" She gasped. "The sunflowers, on my doorstep?!" 

He nodded. "Yep, couldn't face you. But now I am drunk, I will tell you."

Smiling brightly, she toppled him and squeezed him tight. Both laughing, holding hands and smiling with warm eye contact, before she reached his front door. He offered to walk her home, but she declined- hoping he would still come anyway.

However, she ended up walking the dark street alone. Those colourful blurs still moving around her, lost in her blurring vision. And, a darker figure walking behind her at times. She was sure the shadowy figure had that same strut as Dyo, but it was always a bad idea to approach a stranger- especially alone and drunk. So, she laughed aloud at the idea of that adorable dork walking her home- keeping his distance. Hell, might not have been him, but oh well. Instantly flopping into her bed, falling fast asleep in the loving warmth of the covers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Gore mentions  
> ⚠035 makes literally no sense in this chapter

Hair a mess, drool coating half her face, Rose woke up in her usual awkward position. Work today, as always, she sighed. Getting ready and driving to see Amelia at her flat, the place was lovely. Amelia had done it all herself you know, décor, mechanics- stuff Rose had no idea about. 

The two women sat on the sofa together, laughing and chattering away. But, the words Rose wanted to speak were on the tip of her tongue. She kept saying things like: 'by the way,' or 'oh yes, I forgot to mention,' but never followed through with saying it. But, the big clock on Amelia's wall gave the push Rose needed to bring the touchy subject up.

"Did you know... Drew is leaving?"

Amelia shot Rose a look, nodding. "Yes, I did... sad, isn't it?"

Ouch, the sharp sting of... hurt. Rose knew Amelia owed her nothing, and maybe this stubborn and selfish part of her would always remain, but Rose felt pure.... betrayal. Amelia and Rose were supposed to be a pair, a united front. Yeah, okay, Drew asked her to keep it hushed... but...

Rose frowned, trying to silence the anguish she felt inside. Hurrying on into work moments later, wearing and hugging Dyo's coat tight, the feeling just would not go. There was some new colleague, something or other Rose really did not care much about, and he was so loud. Even that was an understatement; getting right in Rose's face, making jokes, making weird noises, bragging about being a loud-mouth and confident. 

The mixture of this arrogant guy harassing her, the anguish inside, and time taunting her- she silently broke down for a while. Sure, she looked fine on the outside... but inside? She felt every pair of eyes on her, even when they were not. She felt anxious, when she rarely felt so. The make-up on her face felt more like clown paint then a beautiful face. Just wanting to be alone; managing to find small moments here and there, but they were usually short-lived. Heart breaking, wondering why Drew was not lingering or speaking to her. Lips contorting into a frown, anguish her only friend, the baby of the room. 

As if summoned, Drew appeared from nowhere. The two side by side, like always, chattering and just... having fun. Aside from the new guy mentioning Rose needed to eat baby food to gain height, the night went okay. (What an asshole though) Near the end, once Rose had finally removed her protective mask, she downright caught Drew staring. Brain whirring, wondering why things were so complicated, she knew she had to hold onto her bravery. Leaning over the counter, flirting with this new guy- watching how Drew stomped around, ignoring her in a huff. She hurt, she was hurting, but this ace up her sleeve would always work- jealousy.

Walking upstairs for a small breather before the shift would finish, Rose walked with her heart on her sleeve. Stopping to take in her reflection, perfecting her attire before returning. Never once did she pause to listen to the strain of truth inside of herself. That tiny voice in her soul asking her to stop following this madness. Stubborn was all she was, unclenching her fist as she returned.

And it was odd; Rose despised herself, but when her boss came and demanded she helped a blind woman in the store, since nobody else was apparently able, she held the woman tenderly. The blind customer asked for help crossing the road too, nearly pulling Rose's arm from the socket, and Rose complied. She was not meant to, and the poor woman kept reminding her of this, but Rose simply responded how she could not care, and if she got in trouble- so be it. 'I like you,' and 'you are great' she was told. So, so, many people always complimented Rose for who she was, they adored her, and yet... their words ran dry so easily, this self-loathing so prominent. So, with Drew clearly into her, with the world clearly comforting her, why was she having second thoughts about anything other then Dyo- who was cruel, and mysterious?

The usual routine of locking up the store happened, and Rose walked to her car. "Hey!" She turned her head to Drew, stepping into his car. "I'll race you!" Rose smirked, "alright, give me a moment then."

Stepping into her car, hurrying to get herself prepared; she hit the acceleration hard. The road was normal sized, and yet, here you had two cars trying to fit into one lane- nearly smashing into each other. Rose was breathing hard, the city empty and cold, both chasing each other. Her mind thinking that, actually, she loved Drew like this- it was not her fascinating over the person he appeared to be at work. Wondering, subtly, if she had only fallen in love with the part of Dyo that showed itself- he was still hiding something.

Flashing her lights to Drew a few times, she could only tip her head back and laugh like a toddler once they parted ways. The anxiety inside being washed away for a moment, cherishing the memory along with many more the two brunettes shared. But, memories were all they would be soon- and Rose still had to make a choice. Hell, Drew might not even say yes, but she could not ask him at all whilst Dyo was clinging onto her.

Now, just sitting at home, Rose knew her parents were giving her special treatment in the hope of her bringing Drew home. Lazily flicking through her phone, blasting music into her ears, she felt her body lock up when the latest headlines popped up on her phone. Eyes widening when she recognised the next two to fall victim to this assailant was two of the faces from the fair. The one's who had taunted Dyo, and got their asses kicked in the lazer tag game.

Something so serene in that moment; sweat on her brow, eyes wide, lips parting. Cautiously glancing to the sketch she had received as a gift, before rising to her feet with a sigh. She was careful not to wake her family, hurrying out into the night with her hood up. The sound of her feet on the pavement in the dark, it was sweet almost.

The moon was gentle tonight, shining down on the lone outcast as she held herself tight and wandered a few miles ahead. Feet hitting the grass, Rose kept her eyes shut for a moment, feeling grateful for being here now, before opening them up onto the big church staring back at her.

The man on the cross forever carved into the stone building, staring down at the litter filled streets and sea glistening a short while away. Finally taking her hood down, before stepping through the creaky gate and into the courtyard of the big church. The clock just hitting midnight as she done so, walking slowly past each and every grave stone. 

People came here to be blessed, or to wish the dead goodbye, but Rose came here for answers. It was a place to think of other people, a place where her own thoughts and emotions were smothered by a respect for the dead- a longing for a better life, a better world. Wondering if anyone was even there, in spirit, to hear her call. The thing about this place was that she could throw away her own suffering, in favour of thinking of others who might have it worse. A moment of strength as she silently called for safety, for happiness, for the things she did not have- to be bestowed upon everyone else. The emptiness never felt so lonely when she came here, there was hope in knowing that, even if she was hurting, maybe her pain could help someone else. 

Her mind knowing that she was a fool. Here, she was asking God, whoever might be listening, to show gestures of love to people who had never felt such things... and yet, was it not some kind of holy gesture, then, that Dyo had saved her life and showered her in kindness? When would she stop being so selfish? When would she finally give in, and be what she needed to be, to feel love? But, that's the funny thing about being broken. You try everything you can, to make sure nobody else can feel like you do. And, you can only tear yourself apart from mistrust when someone tries to show you the same affection. 

"I quite agree, whatever could be left for him to want?"

Rose flailed her arms for a moment, gasping at the sound of voices coming closer, before diving into the nearest shadow to hide. Watching with an intense frown as the same colourful people she keeps seeing emerged from nearly nowhere, speaking and acting like normal people... even if their voices, and the sight of them, filled her mind with static.

"'Don't laugh at me,'" one of them spoke, clearly mocking someone else, "'my fury will be covered in glory.' Always walking around like he owns the place, speaking riddles with that frown. 'How can a kingdom like this, no more be enough for me?'" There was wicked laughter erupting from the group as they passed. "Never will he understand what he wants. Nothing can be enough. He will never even understand why he is, 'the black lord,' for it will never be enough either. Chasing things far from home, these crazy ideas he gets, claiming to fill the emptiness he feels inside- a person who has everything."

Rose placed her fingers against her lips, watching them with wide eyes. Who were they speaking about? Jesus, whoever it was sounded just as depressed as she was. Hell, sign them two up on a dating website or something. She had to stifle her laugh, continuing to watch them whilst crouched within the shadow of a bush. 

They disappeared from sight, letting Rose deflate and sigh with relief. On her knees, she began shuffling out from the bushes, a bit annoyed her alone time was ruined by those freaks, but then she stopped. The ringing building in her ears was becoming deafeningly loud as she stared at some graffiti on the wall of the church. Usually she would get worked up about such things, but the symbols were so familiar to the ones she had seen along the pier and beach recently. 

The more she tried to turn away, tried to head home, the pure need to get closer to the symbol become more intense. Slowly walking up to it, reaching her hands out just to touch it gently. She was a little disappointed when nothing happened, but next came the urge to look round the corner. The church was abandoned anyway, so nobody would stop her from looking. The ringing becoming so loud as she turned, and-

Bodies. Bodies everywhere. A chill rushing up her spine, focusing on each mangled limb for a moment before the reality hit her. Stepping back, gasping and grasping her own face tight to stop her scream from coming out. These were the faces she saw on the news, she recognised them instantly. 

A slight noise caught her attention, turning to see those exact colourful people staring back at her. Hyperventilating, trembling, she had never been so afraid. Still keeping her hand over her mouth tight, she ran. Stumbling so many times on the dirt, never even looking back to see if they were chasing her. She was chasing the orange haze rising in the sky, rushing up a slippery hilltop that would lead back into the city streets. 

Once she was finally beneath a streetlamp, she doubled over and panicked. Asking herself what that was. Was it real? Those masked freaks were doing something back there. 

In shock, Rose left her arms swinging limp at her sides. Walking in a slow pace back to her home, thinking. The image of the dead refusing to leave her mind, the dark seeming that more frightening now. Going home would put her family in danger, going to work after seeing that was just irresponsible and ridiculous, going to see anyone else would put them in danger. Choosing to sit on the nearest bench, unable to figure out what to do, Rose shifted her mind elsewhere.

A small smile tugging her lips as she thought. If her big sister was kind, perhaps the two could comfort each other right now. There was something cute, and sweet, in that thought. But, that was not Rose's life.

She always acted like she would never have children. Rose despised the idea, really, of having kids. She, never truly shown love, was just a big kid herself. But, the idea was nice. Holding her own child in her arms, that was a nice concept that brought a smile to her lips. If she had children, they would never have the life she had. They might not have much, but they would have her. There would never be a single moment where she would not attend their tears, or hold them, or... say she loved them. And, the world itself would not destroy them, like it had destroyed everyone in its own way. Because, if it so much as tried, she would be there to hold her child. The final thought bringing tears to her eyes as she looked at her empty arms, feeling the cold holding her instead, and thought about the fact she just witnessed a murder- with nobody to tell. She was so wound up in her thoughts, she barely noticed her stalker, her secret lover, coming to greet her.

Dyo called her name softy, a little shocked when she gazed up at him. Her eyes red, tears flowing down her face rapidly; she looked exhausted. So exhausted, her attempt to smile came out as a few soft breaths instead. 

She felt his hand on her shoulder, and how he crouched beside her with concern. "Rose, can you tell me what happened?" And, instead of taking the chance, she let feeling unsure and being afraid take its shape; turning away in silence.

'Why am I so weak?' She had been through too much to not know how to reach out at this point, and yet, it got harder every time she had to do so. She was just so frustrated, so tired of speaking only of herself. Every single time she tried to do something for others, or think of others, her mind always back-tracked to herself in some way.

"We need to get you somewhere warm, you are freezing." Rose went to protest, to try to be the self-assured damsel in distress, but the words would not come. Her brows knitting together, and a small noise coming from her lips as he picked her up with little effort. Though her eyes were shut, from stress, she weakly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed herself to be held. 

It felt wrong, still; using him like this. But he was stubborn, and refused to leave. "Dyo..." she called weakly, burning up and shaking. He looked down, acknowledging her with a small hum. "Where... would you take me?" He could feel her chest rise and fall as she fought the tears already rushing down her cheeks. "I want to go... I want to leave... I don't want to be here anymore."

He suddenly put her down, watching her sniffle and sob openly. Shoulders shaking each time she sobbed harshly, eyes set on his. "Are you quite sure you are ready to go? As much as I am thrilled, I-"

"I can't do this..." she sobbed, lips contorting as she tried to contain her sobs. "Take me away," her hands balled into fists, held against her chest, "I can't... I don't wanna be here..." 

The sight of the dead body just brought everything forth inside of her. The reality of this situation, the clock ticking, her reflection being someone she used to know. 

"I've lost everything," she gasped through her tears, "I am so sorry for talking about myself, again." She rolled her tear filled eyes, shrugging. "I am not anything I thought I was. I thought I was great for just surviving to this point, for trying everything possible to get by," she wiped a tear from her face, "I was a coward, I was weak, I have lived my life... trying to make people see what I see. Trying to spread this disgusting agony in my soul, just preying someone might hear. Just hoping that instead of reading me, instead of looking through me, they might just see inside of me." 

"I do," Dyo assured. Rose winced, tears flowing harder as she held herself tight. Visions flowing through her mind of so many occurrences; one namely being herself just... trying to run. Tying to run from hands that should love her, but only left behind tears and agony. "You were asking for someone to see inside of you," he stepped closer with a confident step, "and I am here."

Rose shuddered, looking at him through teary eyes. "S-So..." she gasped for air, "you really can read minds, then, huh?" 

"I can, and well." He studied her shocked face. "But, I do not know why this shocks you. You figured that out already, I can tell you have. And, as I said, you were looking for someone to see inside of you. So please, don't run, alright?" Rose nodded, tears drying a little as he finally held her gently. "You have not lost anything. And, I will be truthful... and I don't do that for everyone, trust me."

He crouched a little, to her height. "I cannot help you. I cannot make what happened go away. But, if you'd trust me; I am all you have..." he extended his hand for her to take, "trust me, Rose, and I will turn your life upside down."

So, she just learnt he truly can read minds. What else did he have up his sleeve, huh? He was not at all trustworthy. But, he was right. He was all she had. "Let me in. Just let me take some of that burden from you; you don't have to share it alone. You can trust me."

Nodding, surrounded by nothing but darkness, she stepped closer to him. This felt like she was throwing away every single thing she had worked for. The point she was now at in life was from survival, not some saviour who came from nowhere- and she was taking a chance with him. That was all he was, a chance. She stepped even closer to him.

The second she grasped his shirt, her eyes widened. So many horrifying visions plaguing her like nothing before. All these memories rushing her like a pack of wolves. She wondered if this was his doing; his greedy and desperate attempt to look into her mind, even if he had asked beforehand. Though, she suspected he did not need to ask... 

Completely exhausted, she sighed a little when he spoke: "try it again. But, don't rush the memories this time. I know they might be... delicate... to see again. But, you won't get over it this way." But no matter how she tried, she was a shaking and sobbing mess. "Why are you making me do this?" She pleaded, just wanting this to stop. "What is it, huh? You want power over me? You want to know every little detail so you can blackmail me?" 

He spun her round suddenly, keeping her still and pressing a light hold against her body. All in one moment she was silenced; the memories flowing much clearer. Supressed things, harsh words, things that made her heart beat in pure terror. Acknowledging them, instead of blaming herself for trying to love people who continued to hurt her- like her own family. 

Gasping gently, tears asking to fall, everything all made sense in one moment. She had been trying to make sense of the impossible. There was no running from what was inside of her, there was no pretending, no route out. Letting the pain guide her actions, she thought that was something that led to anger and misery- not herself following orders, slaving away, changing herself. When she thought she had spent her life being brave, learning from the past... the truth was that, all she had really been doing, was just supressing it all. Those violent outbursts, the forgotten dreams, the self-loathing... all of it was a result of what she had become to survive. 

Learning that your whole life has been a lie, Rose instantly starting sobbing again. His arms around her waist, standing behind her, helped keep her up-right. However, all she wanted to do was collapse. Feeling like the times she had forgiven everyone for their wrongdoings against her, blaming herself instead, meant nothing. Every tiny ounce of success in her life was just torn apart in one moment. 

"Can I look at you?" He asked softly, most likely knowing she felt ashamed. But she nodded, slowly turning with a low gaze.

"There," he chuckled, cautious to not move too fast as he lifted her gaze onto his. "Rose... listen to me." She nodded awkwardly, still not speaking. "I know it hurts to think about. I know the fear makes you... unsettled. But, I meant my words when I said nothing would harm you."

Everything felt so hopeless, her eyes deadpan when he used his index finger to lift her gaze again. "One person can make a difference, Rose. Your situation... looks bleak. It is bleak. But, here, even when faced with being separated... with you losing yourself, that brilliant person I long to see again. The same one telling me her ideas, the same one calling my name... but in the end, it will be your selflessness that turns things around. I know you will choose the truth; I know."

His words were still confusing, so he tried something else. "Some people have it all, but they want more. And, sometimes, being unable to grasp that thing makes them desire it even more furiously. Some people like that know they are that way, but why should they change? Maybe they spend their life trying to make everyone else miserable, because they are deep inside." His gaze flickered back to Rose. "But, when I met you... you seemed so peaceful. Even when I could sense otherwise deep down, I could see that... actually... there was nothing good in your life." Rose shot him a warning look, sighing loudly. "Yet, you were comfortable with yourself. And this... was confusing, almost. I thought I should have hated you, truly. But I could not bring myself to."

Rose frowned, "are you saying... you knew me before... the pier incident?"

"Yes. You know, I do not do this often... letting people in on my little secrets. But, for you, an exception." He cleared his throat. "I saw you a few days earlier. Like I said, at first I was... curious... angry even. How could anyone harm you?" He paused, clearly getting annoyed now. "And, the more I thought about you, the quicker I realised it was not anger I felt. Still, I could sense you running down that pier. I could just hear and tell that you were going to destroy yourself, in favour of how the world had made you feel. So, I ran to the pier too. I was not sure if I would make it, but I did." He quickly cupped her face, tender: "thank the heavens I did."

"Fine," she sighed, "I trust you. But... one more thing."

He bounced on his heels, hands in his pockets, almost playful. "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you have anything to do with those... masked people? Like... really...?" 

The glimmer in his eyes returned. "No... I saw that memory within you, though. Albeit, a horrifying one. I, am afraid, have no clue who those people are." 

He seemed so truthful one moment, and deceptive the next. But, he had made it clear that she was one of very few to receive the truth from his lips- therefore, she trusted him. 

"So, you wanted to FINALLY come back with me." He teased. "Are you ready?"

"W-well..." Rose stammered, "I... did say that, yes...-"

"Cold feet, hmm?" He got right in her face, making her flustered.

"I just... still don't know anything... you've left me in the dark in all of this. And, that frightens me a little."

"Naturally, it would." He paused, "but, you will be coming with me in the end. Won't you, little Rose?"

She chose not to answer. Did she really owe him because he gave her a pep talk? Could she not just keep changing her life until it felt good? But damn... a blush hit her cheeks hard; imagining a place of her own, for herself and Dyo. But, that was impossible. He was very clearly... something else. Hell, he might have something to do with those murders. And how would she support someone who can't work, since he's always wearing that damned mask?

"And that, my dear, is why you come live with me... at my home. None of those problems exist there."

"AH!" She flapped her arms around her hair. "Shhh, stop that... get out of my brain, please!"

He peeked down at her, watching her burn up. "You are so cute. I would love that little fantasy of yours to be real. Alas, I have duties to attend... I am needed back home."

Her smile dropped, but she hid it well. Hold up... he had to go? Like... he could not just stay here? Her hope vanished quickly, feeling he was pretty comparable to Drew right now. Both men seemed hopeful, seemed intent on loving her, only to come with broken promises and requirements. 

"So... you'll just... go?"

"Not without you. I am simply waiting." He bounced up and down on his heel again. "However, the people back home are becoming quite impatient. They want to meet you, you know."

"Your... family?"

"....You could say that."

Too exhausted to continue this, Rose shook her head. "I need to sleep, seriously..." even speaking those words was tiring, "I am on the verge of collaps-"

He scooped her up quickly as she deflated into his arms. Her lids heavy as she spoke. "What about... the murder... should I report it?" "No, hush... it is best we stick together. Do not trifle yourself with such things."

Such a weird answer. She had to report it. She just had to. But, his words were so convincing. She let out a small groan, agreeing before her eyes shut and she slumped against his chest- falling asleep against his warmth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠NSFW mentions

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet."

"Well? Is she going to be alright? Tell me!"

Rose could hear the voices in the room slowly vanish as she opened her eyes to the same hotel room she recognised so easily. Feeling a little weak, but otherwise satisfied, her mind instantly went to the bodies she saw. However, the very moment Dyo had held her last night, the urge to do something about the situation just vanished too. 

The first thing in her mind was Drew, and that car race the night before. Lying back against the silky sheets, breathing out a longing sigh as she shut her eyes. Maybe it was being here, in this room, or maybe it was how much trust she had put in Dyo last night- but, even if she tried to call upon the sad memories, or tried to remind herself that time was against her, she simply did not care. The need to do anything at all was gone. Pleasing her parents, getting with Drew, being with Dyo- everything just fizzled out into this relaxing moment.

Her gaze went to the door, hearing it opening and closing. Tiredly locking eyes with Dyo entering the room, she was a little unprepared when he quickly came to her side. "Morning..." she smiled, frowning when he did not respond. "Dyo...?"

Dissolving back into the sheets, she sighed. "Fine, suit yourself." Yeah, this was his hotel room- but he brought her back here, again. "Why are you in a mood with me, Dyo?" She asked one more time, watching him face her with that crooked, fake smile.

"Why?" He laughed. "What were you doing out so late? Why can't you just look after yourself? You act like this big person who can take on the world, and yet you constantly get into these situations... and it is one-hundred-percent your fault." 

She scrunched her nose, sitting up. "Situations? What? The fact I witnessed a murder with those... fucking... freaks?!"

"You saw nothing. Listen to me, Rose. Stop going out so late. Stop getting into these situations. Why can't you just be good, and sit there. Sit there and look pretty." He pointed to the bed, making Rose nod to herself as she got out from the sheets. 

Hands on her hips, she stood in front of Dyo with an angry smirk. "You really think I am just gonna sit here, and let you treat me like an object- huh?" Her eyes got angrier, despite her smile getting wider. "I can wear these pants just as well as any man," she pointed to her own face, "I can do anything you can do. I can go out late. I can drive my wonderful-fucking car just as well as anyone else. I can get a job, I can work, I can get my own place. I am my own boss, and if you ever get mad at me... ever again, well..."

He was just staring at her, watching her shake her head. "Get mad at me again, Dyo, and I guess we will just have to see which one of us wins." Rose would fight him any day, maybe not physically. Yeah, that would be a big mistake. But mentally? He could torture her out of her mind, and no way would she crack. Defiant till the end, even if that made her an idiot; the fool always wins against the arrogant. 

"Alright," he said suddenly, "I am sorry... that was stupendous of me."

He sounded genuine. Rose felt a little sorry for him, wondering if she flew off the handle a little too soon. He kept his distance, but was slowly inching closer.

"You are my muse. Don't be angry at me. Rose, my rose, I will love you like a fool. I could not live without your touch, or never have enough..."

When he said her name, she glanced his way nervously. Not even mentioning the way him calling her name made her hallucinate; stars in her eyes, feeling blissful. The mixture of fear, this forbidden feeling she felt for him, was exciting... dangerous, frightening. Losing her mind, the comfort of dignity and anger disappearing into lust. Wanting to continue being in his hall of fame, worshipping each other forever and ever. When reality is all she had known for the entirety of her life, giving in to this illusive feeling just felt so right.

Smiling, her hands on his chest, she felt like she truly was losing her mind. Batting her lashes, trying to show him the things he done to her. The priority was just simply showing him that she could never have enough of him. Whatever she thought of herself, no matter how she despised herself, the only important thing was loving him. Hell, he, anyone, could do anything to her right now- and her soul would keep racing ahead to get back to him.

Hands clasping together, she was not even fully conscious of her own actions as she pushed him down beneath herself on the bed. Thinking of Drew gave her hope, something to hold onto. But, thinking of Dyo- made her delusional. In the best way, possible. If she could, she might have put him on a pedestal and adored him. It gave meaning to the moments where she was an idiot, reckless or just absent minded; filling herself with hallucinations of him instead. Fuck every thing else. 

"What are you doing to me?" He chuckled, still pinned beneath her.

Rose stopped placing kisses all over him, frowning. "Kisses... I am giving you smooches, don't you like this?" She nervously toyed her hands together, avoiding eye contact as she burned up. 

"Of course I do, come here!" Her giggle was far too loud when he tipped her onto her back, reversing the action. 

Nothing made sense, still. But, it really did not matter much anymore. Legs entwined, feeling their limbs battling for dominance, losing control and being killed slowly by his kiss. 

Rose paused when she caught a small glimpse of her reflection. Instantly fleeing into the corner, panicking. Her makeup was ruined, looking terrible. How could she have acted insatiable towards Dyo, looking like an idiot? 

"Oh please," he mocked, "take it off...."

Rose tilted her head, confused. "Come with me." Her breath caught in her throat when he got up, taking her hand and shoving her into the bathroom. Nerves and anxiety only building when he offered her a wet towel, silently demanding her to remove the last traces of makeup from her face. 

"But...-"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Rose sighed, taking the towel and bracing herself as she ran it over her face. This was so new, revealing the skin beneath the war-paint. But, again, he was too convincing. Slowly turning with her head down, the silence killing her as she avoided eye contact.

"There," he cooed, watching Rose remove the last of her makeup and smile at him cheerfully. "Beautiful. Simply perfection." 

"My muse," he finished, tilting her playful gaze back to her own. "Let me indulge in you, again."

One look, and she could not breathe. There was so much happening in her mind; the murders she found out about, her own life, a hideous smirk on her face. "You want to have a good time with me..." she said, deep in thought. So did she. 

She knew nothing about him. She knew she could not resist him. Her instincts still did not trust him. But, insatiable habits never die. "Dyo," she began, "take me out... let's do something dangerous. And then, I might let it happen."

He was a bit shocked by this answer, studying her smirk. "My, oh my..." he leant closer, "do you think I am that way, hmm?"

"I know you are," she laughed.

"You give me a bad reputation," he placed a hand on his heart, pretending to be offended, "But, I will bite. What did you have in mind?" 

~~~

"Take my hand, my lady." He joked, extending his hand to Rose. 

Standing on the edge of the dock, Rose had watched Dyo casually struggle to steal one of the small boats stationed nearby. Nothing fancy; just a normal boat with oars. The two had no idea how to remove the wheels beneath, guessing they just remained there in the end. 

It had been days since she had truly seen her family, stepping into this small rowboat with this man. The moon glistening on the water edge. This was how he had interpreted what she said; an illegal date.

Slowly rowing out into the water, Rose kept her eyes on Dyo. She did not trust him, no matter how her heart felt. And here, it was just these two on the water. Nobody to interrupt.

"Dyo?" He looked up at her, pausing the rowing for a moment. "Tell me," she swallowed her nerves, "do you... really have nothing to do with those people and the bodies?"

"You're still thinking about that, hmm?" He paused. "And, my, what a clever thing you are. Bringing me out here, asking me that. Did you think up that one all on your own?"

Rose squinted a little, soured by his sarcasm. Rose raised her brows for one moment, chewing the inside of her cheek and offering him a sultry look. She could outmatch him any day.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. I knew you would do something like this." He leant forth, resting on the back of his palms as he stared within the dark. "But, I will indulge for a while. Go ahead. I am right where you want me....~"

"Fine, I will." She cleared her throat. "You said you could sense me on the pier. You said you can read minds, and you obviously can. The mask you wear does not come off. So, tell me, am I dancing with the devil, hmm?"

"Would you be afraid if you were?"

"I thought I was asking the questions?" She laughed. 

"Right, right... of course..." he seemed sour, "you're right..."

"About what-"

"What you said."

Why was he avoiding answering? "Dyo... tell me straight. What is going on between us?" 

"Curious, hmm? I thought we were lovers."

"But Dyo," Rose leant closer to him, "I know nothing about you, but you know everything about me."

"I intend to keep it that way. And, those murders, I know nothing. I am getting bored... let's return, and you can offer me what you promised."

Sighing, Rose looked back at the boat the two left floating in the water. That was illegal, what just happened. She wanted to be spontaneous with him, but... this bad reputation he was suddenly letting her see... no. She shook her head; he said he had nothing to do with those murders. But, why... when she was near him, did she really not have the will to report what she saw?

Back to the hotel room, it was just turning early morning. The boat would be found, another crime possibly adding to the pile on Dyo's shoulders. And, weirdly, even with her mistrust growing, when he pushed her down in the sheets and indulged in her body- he was still as irresistible as before. 

"Hungry?" He asked, flopping down beside her body.

"Yeah... I am actually."

He got up, wandering to the big kitchen of his room. Pots and pans making loud noises, making Rose wince. It was far too early for him to be making that much noise, but he barely cared. Seconds turning to minutes, the smell becoming delicious that wafted from the kitchen to Rose in the bedroom. 

Curious, she left the sheets, wondering to the kitchen, only to find Dyo fully cooking a meal. What was it? Like, six in the morning?

"Your favourite," he grinned, walking away. 

"Wait... you're just going to make me cook this now?!" He never responded, leaving Rose to continue. "I am a terrible cook, you know!" She yelled.

"You'll figure it out..." he called back, probably lazing around in bed.

Rose kept laughing, calling out every step she completed to Dyo. His responses were bored, just tiredly acknowledging her. When the smell of burning replaced the aroma of food, Dyo came to investigate; finding Rose proudly laughing at her burnt pan.

He clicked his tongue a few times. "Rose..." he began. "What are you?"

She looked down, lips a thin pursed line and a blush across her cheeks. "An idiot..."

"Yes, you are." He placed his hands either side of her cheeks, squeezing them lovingly.

"But," she stuttered, "I am not always an idiot." He shot her a look. "Alright... yes, I am."

"That's more like it..." he clicked his tongue again, walking away. Rose could only sigh; she kinda liked his teasing, but at the same time... what an arrogant son of a-

"Did you burn your food too?" He called, making Rose look at the slightly burnt meal.

"...No..."

"I think you did, Rose."

"No... I didn't." She ended up devouring it quickly in the kitchen, too ashamed to prove herself wrong. But, no matter how funny or cute these moments, she still had so many questions.

How old was he? What was his career? Did he live in this area?

She stepped back into the bedroom area, noticing he was gone. A piece of paper peeking out from his drawer. She hurried over to it, looking around to keep her guard as she pulled it out- eyes widening.

Those symbols she had seen along the pier. The paper was full of it. More to the point, the one on the church wall was dead centre on the page. But-

The door opened again, and Dyo just stared back at her. The two frozen in time for a moment, before Dyo walked away... acting innocent. "You said you had nothing to do with those things happening," Rose got up, flapping the paper in his face. "Dyo..."

"Leave me be, Rose."

"Dyo... you lied to me! What is this! Explain it-"

All in one moment, he had her collar in his hands. Pressing her against the wall, her blue eyes wide on his shadow. Unable to face the real thing, watching these hellish appendages appear from around his feet. The shadow of the situation was easier to watch then the real thing.

"DYO, WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS-"

"You wanted to see the real thing, right?" He spat, angry. "Well, here I am, sweetheart." Was he pissed off because he was clearly not human? 

"Dyo..." she said shakily, "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but," she gasped when he let go of her roughly, "I... won't leave you."

He shot her a look, those violet hues shining angrily. The severe burning in her throat appearing suddenly, making her flap her hands around her cheeks in an odd attempt to cool the burning. "You see now? How I have had to pretend, just to keep you in my hands? Is this what you needed to see, hmm?"

"So, you really are... not human..." Rose said slowly. "But..." she blocked his path quickly with her body, "I still won't leave you. I can't leave without answers."

"Are you brave, or just plain stupid?" He spat, pushing her roughly out of his way. 

"Why are you so angry? Huh? Did I, or did I not, just find out you're like... some monster or something?!" She paused, smirking "Oh, I get it. You're like... self conscious or something, huh? You think that me, someone like me, would still choose some crap evil-hearted human over you? You who has shown me so much kindness?!"

"No. I do not think that at all. I want you, Rose. You have no choice in that matter." He turned to observe her shocked expression. "I am growing violently frustrated by bending over backwards to give you answers. I should just take you, right now, back with me... but..." he calmed down, slowly caressing her cheek, despite how she flinched, "I wanted you to choose me."

"I did choose you," said said sternly, "But is that not good enough?"

Gasping gently, she reminded herself of what those other masked freaks had said. They mocked someone or something. They said nothing would be good enough for that person. What was the name...

"Black lord..."

The words left her lips as a whisper, but he had heard. Violently grasping her body, he held her in a painful grip. "Do not call me that, not here."

She yelped when he let her go, not minding how her shoulder hit the wall. "I cannot allow you to leave now, even if I wanted to." He chuckled, laughing louder and louder. "My, my... what a bad girl... you really do dig your own grave, hmm?" 

"What?!" She yelled, trying hard to understand what was happening as he reached the door of the room. The two sharing a glance. "Stay here."

He opened the door, going to step outside before turning back. "One more thing," he said when he stepped outside, "you are not to leave this room, again. Ever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠Violence

Breathing harsh, Rose remained in the room and stared outside. Dyo had been gone quite some time, and despite her instincts telling her to run, she remained stationary. With a big sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. It felt like everyone in her life left at one point, whilst she is there trying to hang on. 

The door opened to the room, Dyo walking in. He shot Rose a look, laughing lowly before shutting the door. "You stayed," he said slowly, "I expected you to run." 

"Sound's like you wanted me to." She said sternly, looking at him with a serious expression. 

"No, not at all." He stepped closer with big strides. "I am pleasantly surprised." 

"So," she began, "care to explain anything at all to me? You have like... powers?" He kept silent. "I feel like you belong in some foundation or like secret agent organisation or something." He just continued staring, glaring almost.

"Dyo, please... I don't understand anything. But... I do understand that, with you, I don't wanna put up a fight. Whatever you are, I don't care. I just want answers."

"You are not afraid? Hmm?" With the loud sound came those same hellish appendages surrounding both of them, sprouting from the ground and acting like restraints to stop Rose leaving the spot she was standing in currently. 

"No," she nodded, "I am. But... how can I be? You saved me. You've made everything better. I owe you a debt I can never repay. But, right now, I just don't know if you want me to forget how you've been lying to me. I keep trying to be what you want me to be, but I just can't seem to give you everything you want."

There was a moment of silence, him stepping closer so he could hold her. "Why do you just want to watch this all fade away, huh?" She asked. "I think... I need some space to myself..." 

She went to walk, captured when he wrapped his arms around her front from behind. "Rose," he said in a husky voice, "baby, you know this is your doing. If you didn't fight it, fight me, you wouldn't be afraid." He leant in closer, teasing almost. "We are more alike then you know. Our anguish promises to be eternal."

Rose felt her heart pounding a little. He was hugging her from behind, but... the memories. Fear in her soul; how many times had the idea of revenge taken shape in her life? How many times had she looked to the dark, promising that not even death would keep her from her vengeful succession? She could give herself everything in the world, and perhaps, anguish would still stain her existence. Living a lie, choosing reality and to live, instead of wondering the truth behind her own anger and anguish hiding inside.

"Now-"

He was cut off when the nearest pillow was smacked in his 'face.' He gasped a little, watching Rose grin at him. Did he not just have a serious talk with her? Still, Dyo was never one to deny a challenge.

Like two immature children, destroying the room with their constant pillow fighting and tackling. When Rose ran out of ammunition, he tackled her again, making her sink against his chest as he rest against the wall. "Rose?"

She pretended to fall unconscious against him, hiding her smirk as he panicked. She could feel him shaking her body, growing anxious, before she looked up with a smug grin. His expression shifted to a frown, arms folding as he turned away.

"Oh, come on..." Rose prodded his chest. But, he was pouting and throwing a tantrum. "You are an idiot..." she laughed, sitting up between his legs.

"Oh, am I?" He asked quickly. "You know, you are very naughty... tricking me, like that."

"Wha- ah! No!" Rose doubled over, laughing till tears formed as he tickled her relentlessly. "N-No!" She whined, trying to crawl away, only succeeding in her grabbing her and holding her down as he continued the torture. 

When he finally stopped, letting Rose flicker her gaze back to him playfully, she spoke. "Dyo... I feel like you could get anyone you want... what with your... abilities, and all." He stared, patiently waiting for her to continue. "Why me? Did you pick me because... of the crap in my mind?"

"Well... yes, I did peek inside your mind. But, the moment I saw you, I wanted you."

"Tell me more..." Rose teased, interested.

He brushed some hair from her face, smiling. "I saw you, and I just thought... wow. I have been looking for something I cannot get. So many broken readable people around me, and yet... there you were. It is crazy that someone such as I came to this, but... one look, and I knew that, in a world so destructive, those were the arms I would choose to die in."

"You are so dramatic, seriously."

"Aww, but it would make such a beautiful picture." He took her hand, forcing it onto his shoulder as if the two were posing. 

"Okay, but, weirdly beautiful." She teased, purposely toying his hair. Damn, it was fluffy. "Floofy..." she said aloud, entranced as she twirled a single lock in her hand. 

How could these two be at each others throat one moment, and then so close the next? Rose wondered if her suspicions about being similar was true. She was not so sure she would want to be with someone like that, forever... but he was right. Being in his arms, she rest her head against his chest- both presuming their position of sitting against the wall again. She would one-hundred-percent choose to die in his arms. Even with the world calling to her, begging her to come live a normal life of suffering and curiosity, but here... he could hold her lifeless body, and she would still be smiling. Maybe she should have walked away, her hands balling together against his chest as she lay against him in a foetal position. But, she was so content; neither speaking as they simply held onto one another. 

Maybe they were similar. Hell, he could have once been human. Maybe he sold his soul or something creepy, all for riches of vengeance. Something crazy like that. But, the important thing, Rose saw no way out of this. Choosing to silence her questions in favour of this moment. But things were becoming more confusing each day, and time was still ticking. 

"Dyo?" She asked, not looking up at him as he hummed. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes. I do."

She smiled. "Then, I do not need to ask my questions." She propped herself up a little, staring at him. "I choose you... I choose to believe you."

"Oh, that reminds me..." he gently shuffled out from beneath her. She watched him walk to the kitchen, returning with a small velvet box, prompting her to take it.

She opened it cautiously, brows raising as she stared back at a pure gold ring, engraved with little sunflowers all over. "Is this-"

"For you," he took the box, removing the ring and taking her hand. "I want to love you, that is all I ask for you. To let me love you."

"Whoa..." she admired the ring, blushing. "Y-You really are building up quite a debt for me to repay, h-huh?"

"Take it seriously, jeez..." he lightly tapped the top of her head, scolding.

"Sorry... sorry... I just... can't say I get a lot of gifts..." 

"Well," he pulled her against him, "Now you will. I will give you the world." Rose blushed, only finding herself able to nod as she rest against his chest. She did not know that she could love again, made out of stone, used to being alone- but...

Her hands gliding up his neck, needing to feel his hair again. She twiddled her jewel, satisfied for a while as she spoke. "I have never met anyone like you, Dyo... I can't believe that in merely days, you've made me feel alive again. The idea of moving out, sharing an apartment, marriage... even kids... all of it seems right again... not something I turn my nose up at."

"Kids, hmm?" 

"Yeah... and that is something weird for me. Never knew I had it in me to picture some little baby in my arms." 

Dyo glided his hand along her arm. "My child. Now, that would be interesting... I am sure my people would demand it one day or another."

Rose scrunched her brows in thought. Why would that be interesting? Oh right, because he was like... an alien, or something. But, 'his people?' 

Her mind was full of impossible daydreams. Playing hide and seek with a toddler; "quick, let's hide from daddy!" And the papa knows exactly where they are, and the mama knows too. The little one jumping out on Daddy. A beach trip with family, but papa makes baby cry by pretending to eat their ice cream, but quickly produces several more- making little one clap excitedly.

It still felt silly: love. Rose could barely look after herself, let alone a child. She could not trust anyone else with the little baby, if she had one, and... what if it grew up like her? Sure, she was a product of misery, and her own born would never feel that way... but-

"My child," she began with a soft smile, "would act like they had never seen the sky before, every day. I would show them things, teach them, explore with them... every day loving them more then the last. And, the most important thing, I would tell them to listen to their heart... giving them everything."

Dyo began babbling about something or another, and Rose rudely felt her lids growing heavy. Heavier and heavier, she shut her eyes and ended up just nodding until she fell asleep.

~~~

With a gasp, Rose woke up. Vision focusing on a black mark on her hands. Noticing more and more, she turned quickly- only to find Dyo stifling a laugh and apologisng.

"W-What did you do to me?!" She asked, hurrying to the mirror and screaming. No way did he just draw all over her, whilst she slept. "Dyo!" She snapped, walking back in the room, snatching the pen and pinning him down. He barely put up a fight, laughing as she tried drawing on his quick moving limbs.

She got an idea... drawing the symbol from the church wall on his arm as a final 'fuck you.' But, the second she did... he paused. The air around him becoming dense, heavy, as he frowned at her. She could hear him yelling angrily, standing up, but her vision was blurry, everything loud. Whispers in her ears driving her insane. A white light blinding her for a moment, ringing in her ears as she recovered- blinking up at him in shock.

Her mind felt empty, altered almost... and she knew she had to run. Rushing to the door, bolting down the stairs and out into the street. Eyes wide, body and features full of doodles that the night air concealed. Breathing hard as she tried to figure out what just happened, aside the fact he just done something to her mind. The memory of being in his arms making her run faster, wanting that comfort but being frozen by pure terror as she ran barefoot down the street.

'Enough was enough:' how many times would she say that in her lifetime? It did not matter where, she just had to run. Pausing her journey as she looked around, whimpering and lips trembling; those symbols graffitied everywhere around her. Then it hit her; the light coming back to her eyes as she realised one place she could go to. 

She did not want to feel like a burden, but she had to tell someone what she saw. She had to tell someone about her situation, before Dyo decided to finally take her away, or even end her life. It was cowardly, even if it took all of her bravery, but the only thing left inside to feel and believe in was the truth. 

'Where do I start?' Tears rising in her vision. From the colours she could see moving in the dark around herself, she knew she was being hunted down by those masked morons. Hungry and ready to take her down, but... she had to keep moving. This feeling... it hurt; she never thought Dyo could make her feel this way. Falling to pieces again, wondering if she was just a distraction for Dyo whilst he indulged in sins and illegal activates here. She thought she was a part of him, as he was her. How wrong she was, she laughed to herself- desperate to hide how it felt. What could she have seen in those eyes to make her trust him? 

'Where do I start?' This was all her fault. She got involved with him. She always made wrong choices, trusted wrong people, bled her heart for loveless souls. When you have been brought to your knees so many times, nobody starts to care after it happens so many times. As she ran, she wondered who she could tell. Wondering if Dyo kept her to himself simply because she knew too much, or because she was the next victim. 

It did not matter, really. She had to kick herself to get moving faster again. What if she was the only person in this entire town that has a small clue what is happening with these crimes? That was enough incentive to get moving. The colourful people turning her vision a little blurry at times when she looked their way, noticing more and more begin to appear. 

Patting down her clothing, she gasped out. With a grin, she pulled out her car keys. "Yes! Thank fuck for being unorganized!" Her Mother would kill her for keeping her keys in her pocket, instead of hanging them somewhere safe. But, damn, if messiness had not just saved her ass. 

Sprinting to her vehicle, throwing herself inside quickly. Her chest rising and falling when she looked around, noticing more and more of these masked people coming out from the dark. She started the engine, gripping the wheel tight. Turning on her lights, noticing how it only illuminated more of these weirdos slowly creeping towards her vehicle from within the darkness. 

They do not call her girl racer for nothing at work. They do not tease her about her insatiable need to race around for nothing. She bit her bottom lip, slowly buckling her seat belt as she stared ahead with a fierce but fearful look. The second one of these masked people gently collided into the back of her car, clearly trying to get inside, she gasped out and smashed her foot down on the acceleration.

What is this? She panicked, seeing not another soul out. Turning down the next road, only to see more and more of these colourful freaks appearing. Staggering around like they were drunk, it was a chore not hitting any of them. Guided by the sea, Rose wondered what would happen to Dyo if she managed to make it to the police station on time. The big clock tower in her city illuminated for her to see, the big black hands slowly moving round as she drove just that bit faster. 

She squinted, looking ahead with shock horror to see the entire road just blocked by these masked freaks staring back at her. They were really trying to prevent her leaving, or getting help. She spun the wheel, her vehicle making such a noise that made her wince visibly as she raced into an unfamiliar road. Finding a small amount of relief as she looked up to see the signs directing her ahead to the police station. But also ahead, the train tracks. The barrier down as the train passed, making Rose sweat as she stopped at said barrier.

Looking occasionally in her rear view mirror, willing time to go faster. "Please... please... please train..." Every hair on end as these masked weirdos all around were casually getting closer and closer. The barrier lifting just as they reached her vehicle again. Rose rushed across the track, the barrier not even fully up yet.

Yes! She was going to make it! So... so close...

Hurrying down the small lane, every angle covered by these vivid costumes and masks in her vision. Her smile fell as soon as she reached the station. It was like a scene from an apocalyptic movie; they were everywhere. Over the streets, loitering in the door of the station, all just staring. And, as if on command, they all began making way to Rose- who was still in shock.

Had they taken over the station? Where was everyone? What was happening?

She turned to look over her shoulder, the passenger door being opened. But she thought she locked it?! Screaming wildly as she leant as far away as possible, panicking as all these strange people shoving their hands inside at once- all trying to grab her clothing and limbs. Rose just managed to unbuckle her seatbelt, going to reach for her own door to rush out to safety, only to find it already being opened for her. 

Multiple hands trying to urge her body from the vehicle, no matter how she kicked and flailed, she ended up falling onto the concrete below. No sounds from her lips, eyes wide, crawling backwards; these weirdos offering her a hand, like she would just accept their help to rise to her feet. But, they just kept grabbing her, trying to keep her still as she crawled and floundered around in a futile attempt to flee.

When she did get to her feet, everything was so blurry; the blood rushing to her head far too quickly, making her stumble. "G-get off..." she groaned, feeling these people holding her arms up. Using the last of her strength to yell. "GET OFF!"

Feeling sleepy, Rose yawned visibly. "Oh, do not fall asleep yet, sunshine." She blinked a few times, shifting her gaze to someone approaching from the shadows. There was no mistaking it was Dyo, but his attire... all black, covered in these expensive looking jewels, black poofy sleeves, intricate designs on the vest type garment he wore.

"Like what you see, hmm?"

Rose felt her body tipped back, the weirdos holding her keeping a firm grip as her legs gave out. She was on the verge of collapse, again. Head pounding, she could only listen and stare up at the sky tiredly as she was forced to stay still.

"I congratulate you all on your efforts, however... I am displeased by your efforts within capturing the others upon my command. However, you have found my Rose. Do not let my muse escape again." Who was he barking orders to?

She could feel them shifting her weight around, gently placing her in Dyo's arms. Her whole body felt limp, too tired to care. "Fear not, Rose. You are perfectly safe here, in my arms. And, there you will stay from now on." His chuckle was too dark to sound genuine and kind this time. Her breathing picked up, ragged breaths escaping her lips as he dipped her playfully; only helping her lose more vision and consciousness. "Take a good look around, my love. For this is the last time you will see this-"

There was the loud sound of a horn coming down the lane. The big blue car coming into Rose's vision, helping he regain her strength a little. "Drew?" She called weakly, seeing Drew's car pull up next to hers. Her true saviour getting out from his car, rushing to Rose- he looked ready to throw a punch at Dyo, who protectively held onto Rose.

But, once the strong brunette male shoved him harshly in the chest, Dyo was unprepared and fell to the floor. Drew was quick to scoop Rose up, rushing her to his car and throwing her inside before following and speeding away.

"D...rew...." Rose called weakly.

"Put your seatbelt on!" He snapped, focusing ahead with grit teeth as he tried to avoid the masked freaks trying to block his path. 

Rose was coughing violently, obeying as she clicked herself into the seat and slumped back. "How... did you know where...-"

"I saw you driving like a maniac! I followed you for fun. But what the fuck was that, Rose?! Huh?! Who are these people?! WHY ARE THEY ALL OVER THE CITY?!"

"I... am glad... you see... them too..." Rose said, before collapsing into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

Slowly opening her eyes, Rose noticed she had been cradled in a warm blanket. She did not recognise this room. It was just your average living room: television, sofa, the likes. But, Drew was there... standing by a window, peeking through the blinds with worry.

"Drew?"

Drew turned, watching Rose weakly rise from the blanket falling over her body. He hurried over, face pale as he grasped Rose in his arms. "Rose, I was so worried... oh my god..." Rose felt herself blush intensely as he hugged her quickly. 

"You remember what happened, right?" He asked, desperate. 

"Yeah...but... what happens next?"

Drew beckoned her to come to the window, telling her to stay silent. Rose instantly cupped her mouth, eyes wide as she whispered a frightened curse to herself. Because there, standing in a straight line, masses upon masses of those masked freaks. All of them just staring blankly at Drew's house.

"Oh... oh fuck..." Rose felt feint again, gulping as she pointed to the phone. "The police... did you-"

"Yes, yes Rose! I tried! I...-"

"Firemen? Vets? Ambulance?!"

"I HAVE TRIED EVERY SINGLE NUMBER I KNOW!" He snapped.

The two falling into silence for a moment. Rose knew this was her fault. Everything that had happened, happened because she kept needing to be rescued. This was like the final mistake to her life, full of mistakes. The final clause to a life that predicted this. 

"They want me... I think..." she said bravely, licking her lips to hydrate herself, "Let me go out there..."

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Drew snapped, grasping both her arms to make her face him. "Rose! I need you to be honest with me... please?" She nodded. "What is going on with you and these... masked people?"

Rose thought for a moment, unsure, but quickly explained every detail to Drew. Even including trying to end her life, and Dyo saving her life. The symbol on the church, and the bodies. When she teared up, smiling through her frightened tears, he held her in his arms. Funny, Dyo said he and Rose should die in each others arms... but here, it seemed she might die in Drew's instead. 

"Okay, okay," Drew breathed, "calm down... listen." He guided Rose's gaze to his own. "These... 'people' only seem to be super creepy at night, yeah?" Rose nodded. "And... they've clearly got it in for you and me... so... what if... we acted normal?"

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head, flailing her arms around. "Drew! They'll kill us the second we go out there... and Dyo... well... not to make this about me... since I dragged you into this, he said he would never let go of me... or something like that. You think I can just go out there, and act normal?!" 

"Yes." He pointed to the masses outside. "Look at those masks... this is all some theatrical bullshit. Some theatre kid taking a joke too far... and all we gotta do is play ball, and join in."

Rose thought for a moment. If they acted oblivious and normal, would these hostiles act normal around them? "Well," she shrugged, "I don't see another option." 

She curled into herself again. "I... I am pretty scared..." He rest his hand on her shoulder, smiling with sympathy: "me too. Seriously..."

When he heard Rose sniffling, muttering small heartfelt apologies to him, he cooed. "Hey now... you know they won't win... and hey," he smiled as she looked up at him, "you might be lucky... maybe they stole your little tin-can."

"Hey!" She swiped at him, laughing as he rest held her close. 

"Better?" He asked as she wiped a tear away. "Better." She grinned.

The two walked to the sofa, sitting down. "Hey Drew..." Rose began slowly, "I... hate sounding cynical, but... have you noticed something?"

"No? What?"

"Every single time the world goes to shit..." she smiled up at him, hair a mess and eyes hollow, "we always end up fighting it together." He hummed in response, staring at the window. Rose could feel her breathing heightening again, chewing her lip as tears starting blurring her vision again. "On our own," she laughed lowly, "we... never needed anything else."

There was a moment of silence, before Rose spoke again. "I... don't know how to say... how I feel... right now. But..." she led her watery gaze to his soft hazel eyes, "are you really still leaving?" 

He was taken aback, watching her begin to weep. "I don't want you to go... seriously... please..." 

He had never pulled her into his embrace fast enough. His large hand patting the back of her head, feeling her soft hair as she wept into his chest. "Why did you never say this?" "Because you would still leave!" She sobbed. "But... that doesn't mean I would leave you, Rose."

She pulled back, studying his perfect eyes. And that they were; forgetting all she had been told. All that she was, ever was, and is... was contained in his gaze. He held her hands softly, both keeping their gaze on one another. All the hardships faced, all the horrors done by her heart or hands, all of it just dissolving into this peaceful moment. She shuffled back into the blanket, sharing it with Drew. Neither speaking as she thought about all those friends, comrades, the people she trusted and hurt... or vice versa. All the lovers that were the same as those friends. People that came and went from her life. As she shut her eyes, hand in hand with Drew, she breathed out contently; sending a peaceful prayer their way. 

~~~~

Rose was the first to wake. Her eyes lifeless as she was deep in thought. She was thinking about how, growing up, she always found herself to be the protagonist in books, films, programmes. Always finding herself within the sturdy and strong characters. But, here, in this moment... she was the 'annoying one.' That one character always needing help, always weak, less skilled... and there was nothing she could do to fight it. It was factual. But she accepted it gently, finding it no harm as she tucked the thought away into the back of her mind.

She had only just woken up, and yet she could feel her face scrunching up as tears asked to flow again. She could die, and she would never get to see anyone else again. Weeping softly, she still had a hold of Drew's limp hand as she stared at the window. "I want my Mom...." she breathed gently, a tear falling down her cheek. Looking down at her other empty hand, wondering if she overreacted all along. Her family still done things for her; they kept her safe, they would come if she needed help, and now... she missed them. When it was too late, when she had breathed far too much hatred against them, she knew that if she could just open up... they might just hold her in their arms freely. 

"Mama... Papa..." she wept. "I am so tired of being broken." Was it too much to ask, to be loved and love freely? All of this was the result of her anguish and fear. And she could not even recall ever asking for this. For people to get hurt, that would be the one thing she could never ask for. Trying to tell herself she was not a broken soul, not a sad person; her tears and soft sniffling instantly silenced and brought down those thoughts.

When Drew stirred beside her, she wiped her tears and woke him with her smile. "Hey sleepy-head... you were snoring." He blinked a few times, looking around.

He instantly hurried to the window, and Rose watched him clench his fists. The masked people had not moved. She could only watch as he paced, getting angrier. 

"Drew..."

"This is fucking bullshit... this is..."

"Drew listen..."

"I cannot believe this... what do they want?! Why are they fucking staring at my home?!"

"Drew-"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled, cooling down when he looked into those blue hues staring back at him.

"It's okay... it'll be alright." Rose nodded as she spoke, trying to calm him down and convince herself.

"No... it won't.... how is this happening?!"

"It is alright," she said calmly, "I will go out there... It is fine!" 

He quickly grabbed her hand as she tried to leave. "No, you can't just go sacrifice yourself out there!" Rose shrugged, smiling gently with the tilt of her head. "Sure I can," she smiled, "I can handle myself... you should know that," she winked.

"Stupid," he said lowly, stopping her in her tracks, "I was so stupid..." 

Rose turned to face him, noticing how he trembled. "I went out with... you know, the girl from the photos... I dropped her off by the side of the road, like she asked me to... and... what if she got hurt?"

Rose swallowed thickly, walking up to Drew and hugging him tight. He seemed stifled but quickly returned the gesture. "It will be okay. She will be fine, I promise-"

"How can you know that?!"

Rose stared into his angry brown hues. "Just a feeling I guess. We will get her back. Maybe I can distract them, and you can drive off to find her?" 

"You are so stupid!" He yelled, throwing the nearest object at the floor. Rose did not even flinch, feeling pity for him. 

With a small shrug, she smiled weakly. "I know that, ha..." she rubbed her elbow nervously, smiling still. "But, this is not about me. I need to make sure you are okay, and your girlfriend is okay."

"She is not my girlfriend. I dropped her off last night because we did not work out."

Rose just hummed. Advancing on Drew was the last thing on her mind. In fact... "Drew," she smiled, "maybe... if I got outta town... just for a while, these people might vanish?" He nodded: "That is a good point..." 

"You were meant to disagree..." she nervously chuckled, sighing as she took a seat again.

"Alright..." she got back up quickly. "We need to act completely normal. We are going to work. Both of us-"

"But...-"

"But nothing, Drew. And come night, we are going to the pub all night. We HAVE to be around people. They have no power then, I assume."

Drew sighed, walking away full of stress. Given a moment alone, Rose walked to the window and peeked outside at the strange people staring back. The blind shutting as she turned around slowly, staring in the direction Drew went. Tears dried, but she could still feel them. 

She never meant to hurt anyone, or cause harm. But mishaps, bad behaviour, it followed her like a plague. She breathed in deeply through her nostrils, releasing through her lips with a blank expression. Taking a moment to run her hands along her forehead, trying to conceal the stress she felt and how her body was heating up rapidly from the over-exertion. She found it funny; how she had believed in love, even spoke about children. Not trusting Dyo, that was something she done so easily- trust strangers, socialise and try to live. But, the cloud of mishaps that always followed her was a reminder of her true self. She could never be a parent, or a wife, or a girlfriend- fated to be alone, to be defiant against her parents, to seek answers and freedom whilst disappointing everyone around herself. To party, to touch, but have nobody and always be on her own. That was her fated freedom, not love.

With clenched fists, Rose turned to find Drew. Too many times had she been held back, or afraid. She unclenched her fists, breathing a sigh of relief as she slowly opened the blinds and let the sun in. She had to pull out the weeds, to be resilient and flower fully. Maybe she had been thinking wrong. There was no mistakes, just little accidents and friction. 

"Drew? Do you have any spare uniform?"

He appeared in the doorway. "You can't be serious?!" 

"Oh, I am." She smiled, hands on her hips. 

Dressed in uniform far too big for her, Rose held Drew's hand tight as they rushed to work. Every corner they turned, the masked people were waiting. Still, they arrived in one piece. And, upon arrival, it seemed that their workplace was the one strong point left untouched by these masked morons.

"Oh! My Rose and my Drew!" Ollie seemed to emerge from nowhere, grasping them both in a hug. It did not feel awkward anymore; Rose and Drew locking eyes the whole time with serious expressions. 

Ollie explained the usual chores for the day, and sent the duo downstairs. There was a silent understanding that they were in this together; Ollie would not help if anything happened. So, with a nervous smile, the two walked out into the shop- met by an unexpected and unsettling silence. 

A few hours passed, nothing. The streets were clean, no nonsense or masked maniacs. Rose and Drew stuck close together, just waiting for something to happen. The loud blare of the alarm sounding suddenly, making them both jump and exchange a look. 

The alarm only goes off if the back door is opened, the door where Rose had seen that spooky apparition of someone staring back at her. So, naturally they both rush to peek outside. The door untouched, still locked. Drew even tried kicking it, but it was shut tight. 

Then, both their heads snap in the direction of the front door. All the alarms going off suddenly, loud and blaring. Rose and Drew found their gaze travelling almost everywhere, watching how the electronic tills started flickering with static on the screen too. Ollie came down, shocked. "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I... I don't know!" Rose laughed, trying to conceal her fear.

"Okay, listen-" Ollie went to say a plan, before it all just suddenly stopped. Normality returning. "O...kay? That was so weird... anyways... Rose." Rose turned to Ollie. "Can you go upstairs and tidy the stock?"

Rose shot a look to Drew, before nodding. Complacently walking up the stairs, too afraid to look behind herself as she reached the top floor. Just her, surrounded by big metal cages, and items. She crouched, unloading some stock onto the floor. But her gaze kept darting behind herself, and then all around. She definitely did not feel alone, or in the least bit safe. And it was not the masked weirdos making her feel that way; it was just.. well-

It began as subtle noises. The sound of footsteps all around. Gradually getting louder, followed by things being dropped that echoed loudly through the large warehouse type venue. Then came the whispers.

Just frozen in position, staring straight ahead from whatever task she was doing. Voices all around, buzzing in her ears, caressing her skin. The more she listened, the more the need to either follow them, or completely break down, strengthened. And the scariest moment was stepping out of that trance, realising you were immobile whilst surrounded by this demonic whispering.

Shuddering, every hair on end, she hurried to the female toilets. Slamming the door shut, embracing the silence. The whispering did not follow her in here, and she stared at her reflection with a small smile. Grateful to be okay, for now.

She paused, hearing this deafeningly loud sound- like liquid moving, squishy and disgusting. Whatever smile she had dropping instantly as she turned round, following this tar like sludge falling from the corner of the ceiling onto the floor. The sound was almost like what she heard in the hotel room, when Dyo had revealed his true self. 

But then came more whispers as she stared at this black dripping liquid. These whispers louder, deeper voiced, more terrifying. Her hand cupping her mouth, stepping back as she watched the entire wall just becoming quickly devoured by this blackness dripping from the ceiling. Breathing unsteady, just staring ahead in pure shock. Turning slowly in a circle, watching the entire small room becoming black and demonic, before the whispers increased in volume to almost a screaming pitch.

So loud, so violent, Rose lived in a violent city, and yet she had never heard anything so full of anguish and power. Bursting through the door and running for her life downstairs, colliding into Drew with a pale deadpan expression. Quickly straightening herself up, Ollie walked over to them both.

"Oh, look at you two... embracing like lovers." The screens flickered again once he said that, and Rose quickly distanced herself from Drew. "That was weird..." Ollie began, carefree, "the only way to set the alarms off, without opening the doors that is, or to touch the screens is to know the passwords. And, to also have access to the power box upstairs." 

Rose breathed out a whimper. Hadn't Dyo sat upstairs and seen all those passwords? Was he upstairs right now?!

Terrified but determined to keep everyone safe, she rushed back up the stairs... ignoring the whispers and the presence clinging to her. Bursting into the office to find it empty. She just knew Dyo as some random creep with powers, wondering now if this was his doing. Was he throwing a tantrum because Rose somewhat rejected him?

Wait... her eyes widened. It hurt to think about, head pounding, but how much did she not know about Dyo? Everything coming to. The door, someone had stood there and watched her. He knew his way up to the office. I mean, it was not hard- maybe he just guessed where she worked. Both her hands resting on her forehead, panicking. How long had he truly been stalking her?

That thought only made her panic more. All the times she had heard her subconscious mind giving her advice, directions to places she did not know- what if all those accurate guesses was Dyo acting as a guardian angel? No, that was silly. But, it was hypothetical. Oh god, what a nightmare-

She paused, hearing a commotion downstairs. Ollie walking through the door to the top floor, ignoring her with a faraway look in his eyes as he waltzed to the office. Instantly, Rose's mind went to Drew; rushing down the stairs so fast, she nearly tripped several times.

"Just leave the store." Rose heard Drew say firmly, hurrying to the till front where Dyo stood. He was wearing that fancy dark outfit again, which done nothing to unease how terrifying this felt. He had not seemed to notice Rose yet, or the one other customer in the shop who was terrified.

"Go on, Andrew, admit it." Dyo spoke, stalking closer; shoving a chair out of his way without failing to keep eye contact with Drew. "A life without Rose is boring. She makes everything better. And that is why, you cannot have her. I want her. She is mine." 

"You're insane!" Drew yelled, stepping backwards.

"Perhaps to you. But, you are no less a little rodent to I. You know nothing of love. You know nothing of her. Of how she yearns for me, how she needed me.... How she calls my name, holds me and pleads for my touch. Hmm..."

Drew glared, feeling sick. Making Dyo laugh harder, eyes burning brightly. "Don't you touch her."

"Oh? But, I already have... many, many times. And, she enjoyed each and every time, too. My caged little rose."

Rose, blushing and fuming, emerged directly in front of Dyo. Yeah, he tried to kidnap her, but being angry just felt right. Tapping her foot, arms crossed, staring at Dyo with an angry expression. 

"Rose? What are you doing?!" Drew spat, not content seeing her near Dyo. Drew continued quizzing her; that anxiety Rose had felt lately returning as she hid her sad gaze. She panicked so quickly inside, always eager to please, desperate to not seem weak or out of touch with the conversation. But the gaze Dyo gave her made her feel safe.

But his words were quick to cut that safety.

"How sweet. Perhaps you ought to buy her more flowers, hmm?" Ah, so Dyo knew Drew had done that. The brunette boy glared a little harder. "Of course, I wanted to outmatch that," Dyo said calmly, "however... there are far more riches waiting for you, in our home."

Rose scrunched her nose. 'Our home?' Sick fuck! She was going nowhere with him.

"Rose," he wrapped his arms around her, tucking her into himself so that she could hear his whisper. "You have till the moon rises tonight to come to me. If you fail to do so, everyone you know shall pay dearly." He straightened his posture, turning to the nearby flower stand; simply taking the biggest sunflower and passing it to her with upmost gentle gestures. 

"Everyone I- Dyo?! What do you mean? What do you even want with me?" 

"What I want... what could I want..." a wicked sinister laugh followed as he playfully tapped his gloved fingers against the closest surface. "I will be your groom. That, dear, is what I want."  
Drew was quick to come to Rose's side, holding her protectively: "You sick fuck! That will never happen."

"Oh, Andrew, you know it will."

"My name is not-"

Dyo completely ignored Drew, turning to Rose and extending his hand for her to take. "Come with me, my damsel." But Rose shook her head, too afraid to move... even if she secretly longed to go with him. "Then so be it," he took a step back; that magnificent dark cloak swaying as he done so, "Then, I shall return. And, I shall take you to be my wife. With me, you will end your days. Wait for the moon, Rose. You belong to me."

He vanished from sight, and Rose collapsed to her knees. Ollie and all else in the store seemed entranced, unaware- leaving Drew to fall to the floor and comfort Rose. Too afraid to speak, Rose was shivering from head to toe, cupping her mouth in terror. 

"Do what he says, Rose..." Rose and Drew followed the sound of the voice to watch some random customer emerge. Both of their eyes widening; this random person looked so frail and sickly. It was like the life was just draining from them, and she even fell to her knees at one point, before rising to stand and repeating the command. 

Drew and Rose looking around in horror, more and more people doing the same thing. 'Do what he says,' the same command, whilst all of them started looking sick... ready to drop down dead. Rose called Drew's name weakly, terrified. Even Ollie was acting the same, and Ollie was stubborn and free-spirited.

"Hurry... get out of here... get a taxi, get the fuck out..." Drew said lowly, ushering her to the door. 

"But what about you?"

"I need to make sure everyone here is okay. Go, Rose, and do not fucking look back."

Shaking, gasping for air, Rose ran from the store. She had no idea where to go. Screaming and covering both her ears when this loud grating sound came from nowhere; it was so sudden, shockingly loud too. Terrifying and enough to drive anyone insane, she ignored the chill up her spine and looked behind herself to see those masked freaks all just staring back. 

With no idea where to go, she ran forth and did not expect to see Blue standing there. Terrified at first, she was quick to realise this person was trying to help her. Grabbing her hand tight, they ran; tugging her along with them in a desperate attempt to escape these other masked people chasing them both. 

Her mind was just flooding with thoughts: I am going to die. I am going to be captured. I am going to be forced into some weird marriage, if I survive this.

"Blue, where are we going!?" She wept openly, not recognising anything right now as she was forced to run. With a yelp, her foot stumbled over some rock of sorts. Landing face first on the concrete, she groggily looked up to see Blue clearly panic a little. Yelping, and apologising as they struggled to lift Rose into their arms. Red in the face from humiliation and pity for this poor guy forced to carry her, she peeked over his shoulder at the undeniably large mass of masked people all heading right for her. 

Darting in-between some trees, Rose could only widen her eyes at some random, almost Victorian, carriage just casually positioned there amongst the trees. Blue was quick to open the door, basically throwing Rose inside. The carriage was quick to start moving, trapped alone in this glamorous golden space, silky red pillows doing nothing to disguise her fear as she peeked out the back at the masses still hurrying towards them. 

"It's like a nightmare... it's got to be a dream!" Putting her head in her hands, she sobbed loudly. "Blue... help me...!" Going into full panic as her tears began flowing, unable to stand taking another look behind herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Pretty sure she feinted, Rose opened her eyes to the gentle nudging of Blue, quickly sitting up and looking around. This place was unfamiliar; no beach, no streets, no homes or shops staring back. In shock she breathed a little hard as she took his hand and stepped out in shock. Unable to stop her hands from shaking, she shuddered a little when Blue calmly took one in both of his, an attempt to comfort her she assumed.

"Where are we?" Her voice shook. "I...I've lost everything..." she whispered, "and it's all because of..." no, she did not want to say it.

The sky was a pink haze, night slowly coming. "Blue... I have to go back! Dyo said he would hurt everyone around me, if I did not go to him by night!" But the masked person ignored, gently guiding Rose along this beautiful rivers edge. "Blue... how far away are we? I need to go back..." 

She could only tremble more violently when he turned, putting an index finger to his lips to hush her. Everything was a terrifying blur, and nothing made sense. Opening her free palm to see it all cut and bloody, likely from the fall. Stomach grumbling, lips cracked and throat parched, her hair was a mess and her face wore an expression of trauma. 

Blue led her across an overgrown field, pointing to a big windmill. Rose looked around nervously before he led her inside, trusting it was safe. Once inside, it was obvious nobody tended this place. It was empty for one, aside a few pillows and a blanket. 

"Blue... what now?" She asked, hopeless. "The moon is going to rise... he will be looking... I... I...-" she broke down, crying instantly. When she felt her companion place the dirty blanket around her, she tried hard to stop her tears. Well, she was safe for now... she may as well speak and find answers.

The two sitting on the cold hard floor inside this big windmill, just staring. "Can you speak at all?" The masked person shook their head. "Mute?" They nodded. That would sure make things interesting for Rose.

"Do you have any way to tell me about Dyo? Or this place he wants to take me? He never... really said much..."

Rose watched him reach into his many wonderous robes, pulling out some kind of old book and passing it to her. Written in ink, it was all odd symbols initially, but they quickly shuffled into being readable. Her eyes widening as she read; learning that in actuality, the place Dyo spoke of was real. It truly was some realm from another world, lost in time- maybe.

A place of endless parties, sexual exploits and darkness. She was right too; Dyo was this supposed 'black Lord.' Named for his cruelties, for his anguish, he ruled alongside three others. He had status, power, control- and this place was full of dark magic, bewilderment, and the citizens there worshipped him.

"Blue... you're a citizen of that place?" The citizen nodded. "H-How can I trust you?!" Blue leant over, flicking the pages to one in specific. Rose watched how the letters became symbols again upon his touch, but returned back to something readable as he let go.

She could only read on in horror, shaking violently. Notes about humans coming to explore that realm, somehow finding it, only to end up torn apart... killed. Her eyes went on Blue for a moment, full of sympathy. The notes declared he had tried to somewhat help these human, ending up tormented by the townspeople upon the four Lord's orders. And, it had been the black Lord in specific who suggested to use some ritualistic exploit to remove Blue's ability to speak. 

Rose leant back against the wall, shocked. "But... what now? Where do we go? Where can we even hide?" To that, Blue did not seem to have an answer. "Do we just keep running, until they give up?" He nodded slowly. 

"But," she stuttered, "what if he does not give up? What if he is hurting everyone I know as we speak?!" Her hands covered her eyes again, whimpering: "Oh god..."

"How could I have trusted him..." She moped, holding herself. "He just turned out like everyone else." 

Her stomach grumbled, only adding to the small frown growing on her face. Cold, she coughed a little, and tried snuggling into the blanket provided. "Maybe it won't be so bad... Going there..." She pondered aloud. "But... No, that's silly." 

"Mind if I look through this some more?" Blue nodded, watching her flick through the pages. Sketches of these citizens with those fleshy appendages all over their bodies, and dancing, and sex, and... It was all too much. Was this where she was fated to end up? Did she even get a choice? 

The rain gently knocking to come in, heard through the big open spaces through the wood of this small hiding point. The rain picked up, and Rose rest against the dusty wall of the windmill. Lips pursed, a gentle look on her face as she stared out at the rain. One leg tucked beneath the other, her right hand resting on her kneecap. Not really thinking about much, just taking the moment to rest and ignore the very obvious issue in her life. Blue was resting, back turned, studying his diary. When he heard her gently sobbing, he turned back. Blue pointed to some kind of sketch, one of those many masked facades crying, before pointing to her features, and he tried to reach out.

"No, Blue!" 

The Citizen recoiled their hand, trying to express an apology.

"I just... I'm so sorry!" Rose cried out. "I don't know how to talk about how I feel, I know. All I've ever remembered and known is anger... And yet-" a soft cry came from her as she curled her knees up into her chest. "Maybe none of this would be happening if I could just open up, and be brutally honest with myself." She paused. "I'm nobody. And all I've ever tried to be is someone other people will like. All I've ever known is disapproval, and the fact I couldn't care a less... Breaks me. I just... I just want to be loved." 

She sobbed gently, rubbing her eyes on the back of her sleeve a few times. "And now, because of me, I'm expected to defend everyone I know, whilst held prisoner by my own mind telling me these people despise me, and I'm nothing to them- when really, none of that matters! I have to save them!" 

She hugged herself tighter. "I'm still just a kid... I know I'm an adult, I know people around me have achieved much more then my silly little achievements, but... I can't decide what clothes to wear, I can't ever decide what I want to do, i can't even decide which boy I like! A-and everyone's looking to me for an answer, and I just can't do it, Blue!" 

When the citizen turned away from her, she regained a small amount of control over herself. "I'm sorry..." She whimpered, crawling over to them shamelessly. Using her hand to tilt their cold chin to her gaze, her own eyes watery and full of pain. "Are you alright?" She didn't mean to hurt him, or frighten him. Wondering why she was such a mess, holding on to that one little shred of self loathing inside and turning it into the anger she needed to face Dyo. But the thought, it made her features soften, she loved him- she couldn't be angry at him if she tried.

"Rose."

Her entire body jumped, looking to the big gap in the woodwork, only to see Dyo leaning calmly against it. Her palms met the cold floor, trying to scoot backwards. The cruellest of laughs came from Dyo as he stepped into their hiding spot, his dark attire helping mostly conceal him in this unlit space.

"My, my, a fine place you're calling home, Rose." Dyo teased.

"I would rather here then wherever you want me to go." She spat back.

"Oh, you wouldn't say that if you-" his voice trailed, watching Blue come and stand in front of Rose protectively. "Oh, you... I thought I ordered your voice to be taken, and that you were shunned- never mind." He simply brushed off the matter, ignoring Blue entirely and stepping forwards.

So, in turn, Rose put her hand in front of the citizen and glared at Dyo. But, this only amused him more. "Well, this is amusing. Such a strong little thing you're becoming, and quickly." He tut loudly. "Look's like you and I cannot have our usual time alone if you become so strong; you might just overpower me." He stepped even closer. "Anyway, I have come to... pick you up." Rose folded her arms, frowning: "I am not going."

The mask he wore shifted to a dramatic frown, his shoulders hunched. "Oh, whatever will I do? My little Rose won't come with me." Rose shifted her weight into one leg, raising a brow at him. She always hated drama queens, to be honest. Hell, she was one herself. But she never actively made people realize it. She never was unsatisfied when not receiving attention, she never complained if she wasn't in the limelight- sure she had moments where those things would be nice, but it was never a fixation or habit she would constantly speak about or refer to. People like that generally just frustrated her.

"Look, you... Black Lord..."

"Dyo." He warned.

"Hmm. Anyways. I am not going to settle for what you want, because you're pretending to mope."

"Oh," those violet hues shifted dangerously, "aren't you, little flower?"

No, of course not. She had far too much happening in her life, let alone this, to focus solely on his needs. Even if that was what he wanted. 

"And, how will you get out of here? My many guards will be waiting for you to emerge." He looked around, grinning wider. "Look's like you have no food or water, not to mention shelter from this storm."

"Fuck you."

"I would love to, flower. But, we really must be going soon. So, will you come willingly... or do I need to wait until you're emerge... weak and begging?"

"You know... I once met this romantic guy... he believed in me. He told me that I was something special, and he said there was people out there... who might just hurt me, use me, even adore me." He let out a stuttering sound, trying to tell her he meant it. "You really are something, Dyo. What a joke. But, at least you taught me one thing- to stick to it." She glared. "And that is what I will do. I am going to make sure that you never hurt another person, including me."

"You belong to me!" He raged quickly. "You have no choice-"

"Then make me."

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick a fight, do you- flower?"

"No, I don't, Black lord." 

He hissed. "I will be waiting for you. There is no escape from here, but..." he reached the door, back turned, "I will enjoy watching you eat those words, when you come begging to be released. Then, you will be back in my arms." He paused again. "Oh, and I meant my words... I will hurt everyone you love. But, it really is your fault... of course you knew that though, didn't you?" He laughed as he walked away.

Rose growled, shaking of Blue. She walked shyly to the door, noticing so many hidden figures waiting around the only exit. She then turned, looking around and focusing, finally, on a patch of rotten wood leading that could lead outside. She was quick to get on her knees, tugging the wood until she could see light on the other side.

"Well," she said positively, "it is worth a shot..."

Blue looked uncertain, shaking his hands around. But Rose ignored for the most part, already scrambling through the tight space; splinters and mud attacking her skin as she passed. Breathing through the dust until she hit the outside air, gasping and smiling. Only to see two black shoes in front of her vision, looking up at Dyo. 

"Well, I did not expect you to come out THAT quickly..." he teased, as she scrambled back inside. 

"What happened to you, Dyo?!" She yelled from inside, once she felt safe. But he did not respond, and she sighed again. "I... miss you..." 

Blue was timid, but came over to comfort her. She cleared her throat quickly. "Let's not give up just yet. There is always a way..."

But, there was no way out. Blue had turned his back, staring into the corner, and Rose was just staring ahead at nothing. She did not feel much else, aside longing. This truthful longing to have Dyo back, how things were before. Wondering why things always went south in her life. Her eyes looking to the rain outside, thinking. 

She did not know if he could hear her, or read her mind, whatever. She knew not to speak to him, but... she was wondering if he was thinking about her. And not vulgar thoughts, but instead... if he had enough mercy in his soul to stop this rampage, and to go back to being the sweet person she looked to. She wanted to apologise, smiling to herself, thinking how he always looked after her. She wanted to hold him, to do more to let him know she was his. But these things he was doing... wrong, cruel, evil.

Shyly making sure Blue could not see, she awkwardly placed her palms together. Begging God, whether she believed or not, just asking someone to hear her. It did not matter who; just as long as they could help her, for good. Or, more importantly, help everyone else. Wondering if she gave herself up, if she gave up the person Dyo made her become, would everything be solved? He taught her freedom, and now he was trying to imprison her. She did not know which was lies or truth anymore, and with that, she asked for help- for an answer. She wrapped herself in the blanket and lay on her side, wondering.

Rubbing her chin in thought, Rose knew she had to do something. An hour or so had passed, and the rain had halted. Waiting till Blue was too busy reading his journal type thingy, Rose crept from the small building. He probably assumed she was still asleep.

The mud quickly turning into recognizable sand that fought her approach. The wind battling her body, asking her to return to safety. Hands cold as usual, breathing unsteady, she thought back to her childhood.

Born a sickly baby, they said she wouldn't make it past twenty. But over the years, the doctor's would always congratulate her body and lungs for becoming stronger. And it was that one little idea bringing faith in herself, telling her she could do this- she could rescue everyone.

Fear: that was what made decisions. Justifying fear by convincing yourself you are strong, or that others are wicked. Well, she thanked Dyo for one thing- for showing her how wrong she had been. For making her see that she had hit some 'life realisation' so young, and told herself she was destined to seek and live out some normal life. She ran a little faster, because, even if nobody else understood, her sun would still rise the next morning. No matter what Dyo had planned for her, she would still be grateful and hold on to all the moments people had come to her for help. She would discard that pride that had convinced her she achieved this, or she made this and that happen; it was the people around herself that truly mattered.

Running faster. Those friends that always stopped her apologising, always told her to stop putting herself down or being so quick to blame herself. Even when her parents had no kindness to give, they still kept her close. Their methods were questionable, yes, but Rose swore this time would not be at its end. Dyo foretold he would snatch her away, filling her with fear-

She looked up to the moon, admiring its beauty. Most loved the sun, her included, but the moon was always here at night to guide the lost people- like Rose. Guided by its light, she swallowed hard; all odds against her, knowing she was watched from all angles. 

'But, that was the funny thing about love, Dyo. No matter what you do, no matter how you try to hurt me, love will always prevail.'

She reached the town, gasping a little as she regained her breath. Those masked monsters were everywhere, and everything looked like carnage. Empty cars, open homes, everything empty- every single person just seemingly vanished. Shock and confusion on her face as she took a deep breath, and began running to her home. 

'You cannot win, Rose. How can such a small little flower bloom with no sun?'

She clenched her fists as she ran. Stopping by her home, noticing the door open, empty inside. Yelping suddenly when all the street lamps overhead turned off, leaving her in the cold frightening dark. And, just like that, all hope vanished.

Falling to her knees in the street, once again confronted by that dark part of herself that simply asked her to give up. She did not know what 'giving up' entailed, only that it was that shadowy part of herself always waiting behind the joy and... well. Feeling defeated and apathetic was the only thing left now. When she only knew mistrust as the end product of all things she poured her heart into, she would always run from everything until there was nowhere else left to run. 

She ran inside, finding it empty still. Shaking her head, shivers up her spine, she just trembled and felt the cold stab of shock. Her right hand moving to cover her mouth, looking around the home slowly- to find nobody. 

So, nothing at all Rose had said would ever be listened to by Dyo? What about forgiveness? What about him not hurting anyone? And now, it felt like this was her fault. People were hurt, or in trouble, or worse, because of her... and her indecisiveness. 

She rushed to her front door, planning to scream a threat to bring her family back, but was met with a sea of those masked people just waiting patiently for her to step outside. Shivering as she shook her head again, slamming the door and rushing back to her room. Terrified, she dove beneath her covers like a child and trembled. Tears flowing freely, despite a lifetime of denying them- even if she knew it was weak to do so. Everything was at an end; there was no sun, there was no hope, and there was nobody here but herself to rely on for hope.

But, just like that, this pure feeling of joy washed over her. No matter how she tried to deny it, she was hearing the voices of friends, family, all encourage her. In fact, it felt wrong feeling so... giddy... so she tried to wash it down. Sighing loudly with a frightened expression as she slowly peeled back the duvet. She smiled to herself a bit, thinking about how this was literally the end of the world, and never how she imagined it to be-

"Hello there!"

Her smile dropped. Eyes just focused on the headboard as she lay on her stomach, propped by her elbows. She wanted to turn her gaze slowly, but her gaze snapped left to see this random citizen standing in her room.

She went to scream, just as she had when she met Dyo, but they were quick to place a smooth gloved hand over her mouth. Rose, panicking, swatted their limb away and crawled backwards- yelping as she fell out of her bed and onto the floor. Quick to stand and press herself against the wall, breathing hard and looking at this person in terror.

"Not... quite the reaction I expected, but still entertaining nonetheless!" 

"Wh-who..."

"Hush, let me do the talking."

Given a moment, Rose analysed their appearance. Very, very, red. This fancy headpiece that was almost similar to flower petals, or a crown, above their happy masked expression. Their attire was this mix of... eighties depressed teen in a long coat, and some demonic priest. Big jewels on their collar, and around their neck. 

"Rose," they extended their hand in her direction, "a pleasure to FINALLY meet you."

How did this person know her name? "Are you... one of them?" She pointed to the masses outside the window behind herself. "Or... are you like... Blue? Good... I think?"

"'One of them?' How rude." They kept laughing after every sentence. What was so funny?! This was serious! "You don't even know me, and yet here you are... making assumptions."

"No, No... I just-"

"Oh, you are already so fun to tease! I can see why Dyo would take such an interest in you!" They clasped their hands together, laughing still. "But, really, down to business."

"I am not going to let you take me... or... take me to him! I will fight! I am warning you!" She tried to seem tough, looking around for a potential weapon too.

"Oh please!" They laughed again. "Do I look that mean, hmm? And why on earth would I ever do that?" 

"Well," Rose stuttered, "are you going to tell me what you want? And, why... no, how you got in my bedroom!?" 

"I am here to help you," they said, normally. Without any laughter following, Rose could not help but feel sceptical. All else they had said was followed by laughter. She hung her head low, sneering as she spoke: "I accepted help from.... your kind before. And, look now."

They hummed in thought for a moment, and Rose looked up again to see them gone. Her small squeal concealed by this persons loud voice as they suddenly appeared right beside her, dragging her by force from her hiding spot. Forced to the front door, she could feel her back against this persons attire, her fists balled and arms in front of her chest. Eyes wide with horror, shaking her head as she felt them slowly pushing her outside, into the dark- with all those citizens waiting.

"Here it is! The moment you have all been waiting for!" Rose recoiled into herself, touching her bottom lip with her fingers nervously- another bad habit. "Come, face the people..." the person in red ignored how she shook her head, taking her much smaller hand. She tried to timidly ask this person to let go of her, but quickly found herself dragged into the crowds.

"Fools!" This person addressed them so rudely, and yet so cheerfully. Rose was leaning into him, terrified as this person in the rouge attire kept parading her around the place. Yelling loudly without care, barking orders for all these... mundane and awkwardly silent people to start celebrating, to be merry. 

"You all remember who the king of fools is, hmm?" The person laughed loudly, clearly talking to the crowd and not Rose, before throwing her into the sea of people. They seemed fixated on this cheerful person, not really minding the fact Rose now stood amongst them, cowering. 

Taking the opportunity, she sneakily tried moving between them. The road out of this nightmare so close, before the same red person grasped the back of her clothing and dragged her back into the spotlight. Her small plea unheard again, as they began yelling excitedly again. But, one thing they said to her made her freeze. "You could soon be called 'your highness.'"

Her clothes made that awful stretching sound as she was dragged back to this persons side. So much was happening at once; everyone happy suddenly, celebrating in the street. And even though the happiness felt weirdly infectious, she had to focus. Her family was missing, half the city was empty, and now this new weirdo was trying to drag her around.

"Stop pulling me, please!" Her voice was far too mute against the loudness. So, with a deep breath, she yelled. "You said you would help me! Tell me how!" When everything suddenly went dead silent, only the wind audible, and this person in red stared down at her menacingly, she added a small 'now' onto the end.

"Why... do you want to help me?" She asked, one brow raised.

"Tell me, do you like Dyo?" They responded calmly, crouching a little to her height.

"Well...-"

"Me neither! Therefore that makes us allies, you and I!" She went to protest, but was constantly interrupted. "See, we all had to come chase him here... under the pretence he would immediately return with someone we hoped would finally entertain him. He truly is never satisfied, you know."

"Oh, I know that..." Rose spat, forgetting herself to anger for a moment.

The strange person burst into laughter; one firm grip on Rose's arm, the other on their stomach. "I like you already! How funny..."

"But... you said... he came here, knowing he would take me back? Back where? What is going on?!"

"We are a little out in the open here, wouldn't you say? Why don't we go somewhere where we can chat."

"No! I don't... I am not going anywhere with you! I refuse to-" She was silenced by the aura around this person quickly becoming deadly.

"I am much kinder then 'your' Dyo. However, my patience is as finite as anyone else. You would do best to take my advice."

"Oh... a-alright..."

Stepping back into her house, she could feel their presence behind herself as she awkwardly led them to her living room. Gulping as she chose to sit as far away as possible; ignoring how they observed all the photos on the wall, laughing and commenting, sometimes asking questions about the people in the photos.

"My family." Rose said firmly, catching their attention. "Where are they?" 

"Oh, they are with the others- silly!"

"Others? Where?" She was getting agitated, quickly. She debated a threat, but she just felt so exhausted. Bursting into tears again as she begged: "Please, I am begging you, tell me!" She put her head in her hands. "Tell me if this is my fault... please...."

"You sweet little thing; of course this is not your fault. Who in their righteous mind would ever ask for such an arrogant fool like the Black Lord to desire them?" They tried to hold back their laughter, but failed. "You really are rather in trouble, aren't you?" Rose nodded, keeping her head in her hands. "But, fear not. I said I would help you."

"But how?!" She revealed her watery eyes. "How can you help me?!" 

"Think of it this way. I simply despise the person you are intended to. The last thing I wish for, is him to get his way. For him to cause you, oh, so much misery- myself and Dyo truly see differently on such matters... I am much more of a more charming and cheerful being, see." Rose did not need to hear this bullshit, silently urging him to continue. "Whatever you do, you will end up in his palms. There is no way out, I am afraid." Rose felt the cold sting of pain hit her again; the reality clear now. "However, if you choose to go willingly... he might just free everyone you love and hold dear. They are not harmed you know, however, I highly doubt they will even recall you existed if he does."

"Right... jeez, thanks for that. So, I sacrifice myself to free everyone- who just forget me, you, and him ever existed?"

"Precisely!" They cheered. "But, instead of going with him, you come with me." 

Rose looked to this person curiously. They clearly despised Dyo, and would want to harm him emotionally. But, they already seemed better then Dyo. "No." She said firmly. "There has to be a way to avoid going to... wherever this place is." Her eyes narrowed: "and what is the catch to going with you?"

"By... fault... by being sneaky and manipulative, your precious little 'Dyo' is next in line to rule over our lovely little world. And, as cruel and... oh-so-unlike me, I would simply like to see him get what he deserves. The adorable look of confusion from him when he sees you willingly choosing me instead!" 

"So, you want me to... like... go with you? Instead of him? And, then what, huh?"

"Well, at least I am being honest with you!" They whined a little, still giggling. "You choose to go with him, and a life of cruelty and misery awaits you."

"Wait..." she looked at the stranger closely, "You... I recognize you..."

He was there, by the church. His voice still there in her memory. 'Don't laugh at me, my fury will be covered in glory.' Her eyes widened, voice softening from shock.

"You killed people... those bodies... that was you!"

A menacing laugh came from them, "Oops." Rose frowned in disgust. "Well, not me... per say, my underlings- yes. But, dear, under your 'boyfriends' orders." Rose gasped softly, watching them inspect their fingers, bored of this conversation- as if it didn't matter. "It seems your lovely little master cannot handle competition, nor jealousy. Which will make it all the more terribly exciting when he sees you and I together-"

"I said no. I am not doing that. And... I am not doing that to him either." Rose got up, walking in front of the big mirror hanging by the wall. Frowning when this complete asshole fluttered behind her, teasingly running a hand through her loose locks.

"Aww, but why? Could it be you truly ARE in love with the black lord, hmm?" Rose bit her lip, looking down. "Even after all he had done to you? How he betrayed you? How he killed those people?"

"Enough." Rose spat. "I don't want anything to do with any of you! Just go... and leave me in peace!"

"Fine," there was suddenly loud banging on the front door, "Ta-ta!"

Rose quickly realised the banging was all those citizens trying to get in. Somehow controlled by this monster in red. "WAIT WAIT! COME BACK!"

"Oh?" She jumped as they appeared behind her again. "You want me back, already? How adorable-"

"I will listen... I agree to do what you say, alright?" They inched closer, excited. "Just... please, be thorough with an explanation."

"Oh, I will... don't worry about a thing! If you just listen to all I tell you to do, things will be just peachy!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ Violence

Terrified out of her mind, Rose peeked outside of the window. The masses gone, for now. She had sat down with the Red Lord, as she found out he was, who explained everything. Even the gruesome meeting with Dyo. 

Turns out, Dyo had been watching her for longer then intended. Red said he was jealous. And, that confused Rose- as it would. He was supposedly jealous of her, for reasons Red only assumed to be that she was a nice person. But, jealousy had turned to infatuation, admiration, desire, love. All the negatives Dyo had initially found inside of Rose, he would now project onto everyone around her. Oh no, his little Rose could do no wrong in his eyes. Only the world around her, and therefore they clearly deserved to die, and be without her. Well, in his mind anyway.

So, she and the Red lord had made a deal. He would go off and announce to Dyo and the 'others' that Rose had made up her mind. She wanted to go with them willingly, and for everyone here to be released. However, the second she was meant to walk to Dyo, she was to humiliate him by choosing Red right there... in front of everyone. Just a pawn in this sick game, she chewed on her own anger. 

Wearing Dyo's coat, she bit her lip as she stepped outside. The city was completely empty; nobody around to make her feel better. And maybe this was some cruel joke, whatever. She hugged herself, feeling the material of the coat. 'Why did you do this to me, Dyo?' Her eyes softened, still holding water in them, looking to the floor whilst she held herself. Her mind wondering if this was her fault, always pouring her love into every thing she did, and ending up hurt in the end. 

Rose paused, trying to battle the wind pulling her towards the lords. She could hear Red saying she's come too far to decline. Eyes stinging as she grunts against the weather, observing her shadow as she thinks how Dyo had hunted her down like a predator... Not gentle or kind. Alone in town, she felt apathetic and afraid of being a pawn, but without choice. 

She could feel tears rising in her eyes, stopping her walk as she looks down, thinking. She thought for a moment how nobody has ever really cared about her. Even Dyo turned out to be another person crushing her emotions. In school she felt this way, apathetic, but growing older made her more longing. And meeting Dyo she thought she found someone who'd never hurt her, but again, like everyone else, he pushed her emotions aside and turned her into a punching bag. Even friends would ask for happiness and always receive it, whilst she was always in the background. They'd blather on about what they want to hear, and Rose was always just there. Nobody ever really cared about her, did they? Shocked that she is not shocked, too hurt to care. 

Moving her hands to her mouth, cupping her unvocal voice from letting out words of horror, hurt and betrayal, before moving her hands back into her pockets. She thought how she always tried to keep silent, to swallow down everything, but the words always came out her throat anyway. 

A shiver ran up her arms as she was forced to hold herself in a hug again. Hands turning red, this pain that cannot be imagined. Love had meant nothing to the pain it could cause her; from loveless lovers and abuse, she expected herself to not care for the pain, and to live for the laughter, light and joy. And, with Dyo, he held her hand and kept her believing. Now, she was walking the town alone, asking if anyone could hear her. She had long since began saying her life was unfair, past that, and yet... this situation was unfair. 

A set of hands on her back made her jump, turning round with teary eyes and a unfocused expression to see Blue. He took her small hand in his, sending her worried glances when she did not bother to close her fingers around his. "Oh... hi Bluey..." 

He tilted his head, clearly asking what she was doing. Rose had to blink the tears away before she spoke. "I give up. I am giving him what he wants. Because, what he wanted was never me," her eyes welled up even more, "all those moments... where he held me, where I thought he loved me... he had me fooled. He knew me from the start, and I was just an easy target." He moved his hand to cup her cheek, feeling her tears run against his fingers. "All I can do, Bluey, is keep believing..." 

"But," she turned to the citizen with widened eyes, "what about you? Do you have to go back there too?" He nodded slowly, looking down when Rose extended her hand for him to take. 

Hand in hand, Rose slowly walked towards the pier front- as Red had instructed. Looking out to the sea, as she calmly spoke to Blue at times. "Thank you, by the way." They stopped, and she turned to him. "For being here, with me now. At least someone is, right?" Her laughter gentle, even when Blue had stared at her disapprovingly. It was obvious she was afraid, it was obvious she was pretending, but she did not feel like she was. Because, in any case, she was screwed. She loved, and she adored, Dyo- and he is the one who lost her, not the other way around. And, clenching her fist, she had to hold onto that- even if it was foolish. 

She stuffed her free hand back into her pocket, frowning. There was a small hole in said pocket, and something hard at the bottom. Taking off the coat, she forced her hand into the damage, pulling out... a piece of paper with her car numberplate?! 

"What?" She whispered, inspecting it. But why? Her eyes widened, shaking her head. Her eyes widening- her car! 

"Blue..." her eyes lit up, chest heaving. "There is somewhere I need to go..." He looked confused. "Stay right there, okay?" 

Running with all her strength, she knew those damned Lords would be waiting for her- and time was fleeting. But, there had to be hope. A grin on her lips, despite the tears. Her shitty, cheap, little car might just save everyone. There was no way to get up close to the Lord's safely, right? They would just hurt her, so instead, what if she- 

"Oh, my car!" She cried out, frowning and nearly collapsing. "What did they do to it!?" 

One of the doors was ripped off entirely. Big scratches all over the paintwork. "Oh, fuck, I am so sorry baby..." she commented, rushing to the driver side and seeing her keys still inside. "Oh, yes! Hallelujah to my baby car!" 

She leant into the door, turning the keys and smiling in disbelief when the engine started. The gas metre flashing, meaning she would have to spare this last little drive of hers and make her plan work. Quickly rushing into the seat, preying that she would not run out of fuel, breaking all speed limits in the empty town as she rushed back to where she left Blue. 

When he saw her getting out of the beaten vehicle, he placed a hand over his lips and made a confused gesture. "Don't worry about it, okay? I got this under control." They joined hands again, and began walking towards the meeting point. 

The pier was now in sight, and through the thin layer of fog the sea had brought over the seaside town's early morning, she could see four figures staring back expectantly. None of them bothering to move, just a message from their glowing eyes within the darkness ahead. 

"Oh, this is exciting!" Rose could hear Red call. "She is walking right into your own trap without realization!" She could see him clasp his hands together, excited. 

"Oh no, she does know." Dyo said calmly. "She is just either really brave, or really ignorant." 

They were trying to spook her, but their words only combined with everything she had heard through her life. She was getting stronger every day, pushing through the pain. Not a hero, people feared and despised the healing. Or maybe that was just her mind saying that. But, there was nowhere left to run away now. Glaring a little harder as she stood, now, a few feet away from the Lord's themselves. 

"And here she is," Dyo announced, taking a proud step forwards, "did I not tell you she was the most lovely thing you would lay your eyes upon, no?" He took one look at Rose and Blue's conjoined hands, pushing Blue harshly to the floor and snatching her hand in his. Rose pursed her lips, giving him not an ounce of emotion as she stared at him. Maybe that was what he wanted; a corpse, not a person, to love. 

"My little Rose," he whispered, "introduce yourself... or do I need to make you?" 

"Oh, I will." She stepped forth, clearing her throat shyly. "My name is Rose." She suddenly pointed a finger at all the Lord's staring back at her. "And I am here to demand you free my people! And, also, to let you know that I will not be coming with you! I am... not yours... and..." Her voice trailed when all four of them burst into laughter- namely just Dyo and Red though. 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are coming... why else would you be here, now, holding my hand?" Dyo cooed. Rose looked down, snatching her hand away. 

"If I may," Red giggled, "you remember all that is at stake, hmm?" 

"Oh, yeah I do." Rose nodded, glaring. "And I will not go through with any of this." 

"Then, what will you do now? It is four against one. Not to mention my hundreds of soldiers waiting at my command." 

"Tell me what happened to everyone here, Dyo." Rose commanded firmly. 

"Alright, I'll bite," he mused, a clap of thunder echoing loudly overhead, "I commanded all the useless, unworthy, disgusting lifeless people of this town to wait. I won't tell you where, so do not ask me. I have yet to really harm any of them, however... failure to comply, might just change my mind. Rest assured, their minds will reset once I have left this place- with you." 

Her eyes met those smouldering violet ones. So, did that mean... if he was to die, everyone would be reset? Her heart was racing. He stepped closer, trying to caress her hair, before she swatted his arm away. 

Dyo watched as Rose ran away, dragging Blue by his arm to follow her. He hummed for a moment, clicking his tongue a few times before snapping his fingers. "Go get her." 

Seeing her crappy car ahead, she spoke quickly. "Go, go, get in the other side- quick!" Blue obeyed wordlessly, throwing himself inside and holding on for dear life. The car lights flickering on in the dark, the engine rumbling tiredly, thunder and rain quickly lashing down on the Earth. 

Stomping her foot on the acceleration, they began hurtling towards the bridge where the Lord's had been standing at an alarming speed. One chance, one shot, or it was game over. The three other figures moved aside, despite not seeming too bothered, and Rose felt a gasp leave her lips as she made eyes with Dyo. His hands behind his back, eyes glimmering, he stood calmly as Rose willed herself to do this for everyone she knew and loved- shutting her eyes for a moment as she stepped harder on the gas. 

They were just about to run into Dyo's body, when her head was thrown forwards. The car stopping, despite how she tried hitting the gas more and more. Following that awful squishing sound to see one of those tendrils climbing up the window at her side, the car slowly lifting off from the ground. Panicking, she looked around, trying hard to reverse and then drive forth, but what was she even trying to accomplish? Her crappy life-saving vehicle had been completely devoured by these snake like tentacles. Forced to stare back into Dyo's knowing eyes; the car simply out of control. Once those tires hit the ground, there was no way she would not be sent off of the bridge and fall to her death. All whilst those purple eyes burned into her. 

Lips parting, she looked to her side at Blue; pushing him hard so that he fell from the vehicle. Rose offered Dyo one last pleading look, a look she thought spoke volumes of her love for him, before she heard her car drop to the ground. Trying to spin the steering wheel, trying anything at all, before she screamed; hitting the bridge. 

For a few moments everything was black, blinking a few times before her eyes opened wide on the sea. Her vision lopsided as she groaned, forcing her body up to look ahead. And only then did she realise she was hanging from her own vehicle off the edge, the drop below her, her seatbelt the only thing keeping her from falling. When she shifted, trying to move in an agonizing silence, a few pieces of glass noisily fell from her body to the ground below- cracking and breaking as they made contact with the floor. 

"Oh, what a jolly show!" Red, that bastard... 

"Give it up darling... take my hand..." Rose peeked up to see Dyo looming, trying to offer her his hand to take. But, Rose would rather die. Her hand slowly moving towards the button to release her seat belt. Eyes trained on those purple ones, attempting to distract him- 

"AH, that hurts!" He grabbed her hand with enough force to break it, her fingers popping under his force. 

"I told you before; I would not have to hurt you, if you would stop misbehaving." 

"So, you really are leaving me no choice?! You think I belong to you, and have to abide by your sick rules, huh?! Let me fall, you freak... do it... I don't want to die, not anymore, but it seems a lot nicer then spending a lifetime with-" Rose hissed in pain, features softening as he twisted her hand backwards. 

"One more word, and I'll break it. And then, I will move onto your legs. Until you can't even move by yourself, and I will just drag you from this poor excuse of transport. So, what will it be?" 

"Don't fucking talk about my car that way...-" 

"So defiant..." he cooed, stepping back. His foot now against the car, pushing so that Rose could hear the grinding of her vehicle slowly falling off of the edge. He began counting upwards, every number a new kick to the vehicle. 

"No!" Rose sobbed loudly, terrified. "Oh, but I thought you did not want to agree?" Dyo cooed. 

Rose tilted her body upwards, meeting his eyes with a desperate look. "I thought you loved me...!" She choked out. 

"Oh, I do sweetheart... but, I guess I simply cannot handle rejection, sad hmm?" He kicked again, making her plead loudly. 

"You better accept quickly, Rose, or else you're going to fall." 

But she could not bring herself to do anything else but sob loudly. Yelping each time the car grinded closer off the edge. She could not speak, but her mind was telling her to never give in. Defiant until the end, this devil would never win. He would let her die, seeing the devil within her; the glare, the scowl she gave him- her hatred for him right now. 

"Is this how you get your little kicks?" She spat. "Do I look good right now? Huh? Tell me, jerk!" She had wild plans in her mind: dragging him into the car, watching it fall with him inside, or both falling. But they were just ideas, and would never work. 

"This is enough, Dyo!" Another unfamiliar voice raged calmly. "I am growing tired of this... 'affectionate' little display. We have duties to attend, that we are missing because of this." 

Rose had this crazy daydream, undoing her seatbelt and kicking Dyo as she fell. He would never have her. Oh, it felt good to imagine- but, people's lives were at risk. Still, he could be tricking her right now, and cruelly let go of her if she takes his hand. So, she began trying to climb out of the car herself. 

"Oh, what's this? Ooh la la~ look at you go..." Dyo teased, standing back to watch Rose sweat, gritting her teeth as she tried with all her strength to pull herself up. But she kept failing. No, not yet! She urged her body forth, wide-eyed and shocked as she managed to grab the other door frame. 

"That's it baby, come out... come to me..." 

"Get... stuffed... asshole-" She wheezed, her stomach straining. Yelping, she fell backwards into her original position. Already weeping, hands covering her shameful expression. She looked up when Dyo offered her his hand again, grinning. 

"Just take my hand, Rose... you know I love you. Remember: 'all you need is love,' hmm?" A small blush hit her upset features, remembering that sweet memory. "In the name of love, take my hand." 

"You... I won't give in to you." Her voice softened at the end, eyes meeting his as she hid her smile. Maybe he was right. Her hand slowly reaching for his, shakily just grazing his finger tips, before her eyes widened. The car slowly tilting off the edge, Rose finally accepting his forceful proposal, and now she was going to die. 

Everything was a blur again. Her voice choking out as she felt glass stick into her gut, slicing open her skin. Her body slowly falling backwards, before a pair of hands grasped her. Neck cracking awfully as she was thrown forth, her knees feeling the concrete below. 

Eyes opening tiredly, she struggled to look back at Dyo. He was holding her, her vision blurring in and out. "Let's go home." She heard him say, holding her tight against himself. She called Blue's name, who was quick to try and hold her hand, but was ushered away. 

Her eyes looking towards the pink sky in the distance. The sun moments from rising, and no matter how dearly she wanted to see it one last time, she got the feeling she would not be doing that today. But, a small breath left her lips; tired eyes glancing around as she noticed a flock of people emerging in the distance where the sun was rising. 

"Is that...?" Her small voice asked. 

"Indeed, it is. I kept my promise, Rose. Now you keep yours. Love me, until our dying day." 

She blacked out. Arms limp as he carried her bridal style into the distance. Her parents returning home, delirious and confused; wondering who the brunette was on the hanging photos- all evidence of Rose's existence erased. But, for the first time, she slept peacefully- waiting to wake up in her new forever home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd the story ends here 😳💕 idk i really liked writing this, it was super fun. I might write more for this tbh but idk. :3


End file.
